Acerbus Praeteritus
by deathunit100010
Summary: Raised by quarians, exiled from the Flotilla, Shepard left his past behind him, refusing to speak of how or why he was the way he was. One quarian becomes the first to attempt to find out everything, and more.
1. Origins I

The Flotilla, a vast fleet of ships of every class, both old and new, never ceased in its movements, always traveling, never staying in one place for too long. Currently, it was drifting near the borders of both Citadel space and the Terminus systems, mining minerals from the nearest asteroids and unimportant dwarf planets. It would have all progressed like any other day in the migrant fleet, but the presence of a far off, drifting vessel caught the fleets attention, as any vessel abandoned or in well enough condition to repair would always be scavenged and used by the space-fairing race of Nomads.

A ship was dispatched a short while later, its class being comparable to a scout vessel. Though small, the ship harbored a crew of well over forty quarians, a prime example of how careful and desperate of living space they needed. Its captain didn't mind, however, as the ship was more than enough for him.

Captain Krim'Laevel looked at the ship carefully as it visually grew as his vessel neared it. He was intrigued by its presence out here, so far out from Citadel space, basically the middle of nowhere, but as long as they acquired a new ship for his kind, he didn't care much either way.

Once close enough, many details could be made out from the vessel, the outer hull decorated in the design of human fabricators, a new species if he remembered correctly. It had only been two years since they had been discovered and already they claimed hundreds of planets as their own. A shockingly fast colonization attempt, if he would say so himself. Something he found himself jealous of.

The vessel was heavily damaged, most of the starboard screens being either broken or cracked. The engines themselves were clearly damaged, but not to the point where they were truly unusable. There were no noticeable known power sources aboard the ship either, not even a faint light. The Flotilla should have a power cell or extra generator within its storage, so that settled that problem. That is, if the problem was a damaged power cell.

The captain looked at the shuttle from his screen, giving it one last visual inspection. It was _very_ strange to find a human ship this far out from Citadel space...

He pushed the comm unit on his helmet, the system automatically connecting him to the ships pilot. "Run a scan on the ship. I want its status ASAP." The pilot replied with a "Yes sir." and began a scan which would eventually appear on the captains terminal.

He stared at the ship though his screen, looking at the small series of scorch marks that riddled the ship.

'_What are you doing here..._ '

"Sir, scan's shows that the ship's venting atmosphere, but the emergency bulkheads sealed off parts of the ship. No life signs detected aboard.", the pilot said. Krim'Laevel tapped his finger against his 'chin'. "Send three marines and a technician. I want that ship secured."

...

The quarian vessel carefully drifted alongside the human craft, its docking tube extending until a loud thud and hiss connected both vessels.

The team waited patiently as the exterior doors opened and walked towards the sealed bulkhead door of the human craft. The technician, ahead of the others, stopped at the door and activated his omni-tool, tapping a few buttons and trying to manually, or hack, the door open.

The quarian eventually sighed in frustration. "It wont open," he reported, not looking up from his omni-tool. "the ships systems are fried. We'll have to blow the door."

He stepped to the side, leaving an opening for another quarian. The quarian who stepped up had two minor-grade explosives at hand. His fellow marines looked at him.

"Breach charges," he explained, sounding a little too excited as he began setting up the charges. "made just for such an occasion."

The two marines nodded as he stood up, detonator in hand. The lead marine and the one holding the detonator flanked the door, the third marine and the technician standing nearby, prepared for entry. The quarian with the detonator shouted, "Clear!" and pressed the button.

Turning their heads to shield their eyes, the 'explosion' came as a loud, single boom and blew the hatch open. Once the hatch fell, the lead marine turned around and leaned into the open passage, his rifle aiming in several directions, checking for hostiles, if any. He never trusted ship scans. There had been one too many occasions where a scan falsely led them to believe there was no one in a ship.

Giving a chance for some of the smoke to clear and one last check for any open hostiles, he gave a quick wave of his hand. They began filing in, the lead marine in the front, progressing slowly.

The marines had uneasy looks on their faces as they moved around the small, central hall of the ship, trying to glance into the room that had open doors. The marine in the back stopped only to touch a scorch mark, which hardly came off, but left a dark print on his gloved finger.

"Fresh scorch marks." he said over the comm channel. Based on its nature, they had been made recently, at least within a five hour period.

The two marines looked back at their friend, then at each other. They looked down the corridor and progressed, their grips on their weapons tightening. The technician shifted nervously.

As they turned a corner one of them gave a surprised yelp as they tripped on something. His weapon fell beside hi, but it wasn't long before he grabbed it and quickly turned to see what he had tripped over. He froze in place.

A body. A human female's body. Looking to his left, he saw another nearby, leaned against a wall. This one was male. They looked around carefully. They found two other humans in the room, one of them sporting light armor of sorts, probably a personal set. What saddened him the most was the female human, her physical characteristics telling him she was pregnant or nearly so. The marine stood up and looked at his leader, whose eyes looked around the room in a thoughtful silence.

"Fan out, sweep the ship. I want to know what the hell happened here." he finally said in a commanding, silent tone.

The third marine looked over the bodies, giving a gesture to each and giving a silent. "Keelah se'lai" to them.

The two marines ahead entered another room, both looking around. There was a small silence before one of them muttered, "Keelah...".

The room was littered with bodies, each of a different race. A turian, one krogan, three batarians, each of them sporting the same colored armor, green. A mercenary group perhaps? It was clear a firefight ensued, either way.

"Sir. We have multiple KIA. No known survivors. The ship is damaged, but salvageable." one of the marines reported.

There was a minor silence before the captain responded, "Understood. Return to the ship when ready."

"Yes sir." the marine finished, letting go of the comm by his helmet and gesturing to his friends to move out. He motioned to his friends to move out.

They neared the hatch when a silent noise made its way to a marine. The marine turned and kept his eyes primed for any movement. The noise came again. He made his way down the passage, his friends looking back at him, but not voicing a question. Near the end of the corridor, he found something, a small hidden door. He gestured to his squadmates and they all converged on it. Again, they primed their weapons.

Opening the hatch from the small door, the marines rapidly filed in, but stopped as the brightness of the room itself caught them off guard. This room was powered, unlike the rest of the ship, clean and unaltered. Seeing no noticeably hostiles, the marines lowered their weapons and briefly scanned the room. A strange object caught their attention, its shape being box-like, but wide. Two of the three marines neared it.

The container became clearer, as did the equipment beside it, somewhat camouflaged by the rooms lighting. The marines stood, shocked, as the object within the container became present. It was a human infant. To one of the marines, a quick memory of the recently deceased female told him more than enough that it was her child. He neared the case and looked at the child continuously. The other marine looked at him and eventually broke his gaze as a small datapad caught his attention. he picked it up, read it, and eventually read it aloud to his team members.

"Healthy male. Human. Iris' are light green, predicted to darken in the future. No genetic deformities. Born... four hours ago...?"

The marines looked at him, then at the boy. The marine sadly shook his head, but went back to reading the datapad.

"Parents: William and Hannah Shepard. Any known family: Parents wouldn't say. Genetic screening shows... biotic potential...?"

He put the datapad down and gave a sigh, turning slightly to look at the child. One of the marines approached him, saying, "We should report this to the captain. Let him decide the fate of this human child."

The marine nodded and didn't bother turning as his teammate turned to leave, leaving his other teammate and himself in the room alone. he turned to the child and shook his head sadly.

'_Such a tragedy..._'

...

"A child?" Krim'Laevel asked. Of the three marines before him, the one in the center nodded.

"Yes sir."

"And what do we know of it?" he said, crossing his arms.

The marine folded his arms behind his back. "No known relatives, no genetic tampering, and has possible biotic potential."

The captain gave a long, but subtle 'hmm', thinking to himself. He finally commanded, "Send word to the Alliance. Send the child to them."

The marine nodded once. "Yes sir." With the conclusion and decision made, the marines began filing out. All but one, that is.

"Sir?" the lone marine said.

The captain turned to look at the marine. "Yes, soldier?"

The marine looked disturbed, then started making out the question.

"Sir if I may. Could I maybe, If you'll allow me, ...raise the child..?"

The captain looked at the quarian marine, dumbfounded. The absurdity of the request was more than simply present. "Marine, why, in the ancestors names, would you want to raise a human child?"

The marine stalled, "Sir as you may not have known my wife died not long ago."

The captain nodded and was about to ask how this was related when the marine interrupted him. "Sir.. she died with child." he said, his voice wavering upon mentioning what would have been his son. "This child... for him to appear only days after the incident.. I think it's a sign, or at least a gesture... a chance…" he finished.

Krim'Laevel looked at him, then answered, "Marine I'm sorry for you're loss, but you don't know a thing about raising a child, let alone a human child." he responded.

The marine gave a minor shrug. "Couldn't be that different from a quarian child..." he answered halfheartedly.

Krim'Laevel looked at him, then at the data pad in his hands. He sighed heavily, shaking his head and looking back at the marine. "What about the fact that he's a biotic?" he asked. "We quarians have never had a biotic amongst us in the three hundred years we've spent in a fleet. What do you plan to do? How do you plan to train him if his powers 'do' become active?"

"I'll find someone. A trainer. Someone that the fleet knows maybe." he replied.

The captain sighed and shook his head in frustration. 'He's not going to give this up...'

Both stood in silence for a moment before Krim shook his head, muttered to himself, activated his omni-tool and keyed a few buttons. "The least I can do is report your request to admiral Knil. If not him, perhaps a small portion of the conclave." He mentally scolded himself for even considering giving the child to the marine. While his reasons are small and insignificant, a part of him felt like giving him a chance, though chances are that the admiral or conclave members would turn it down immediately. He closed the omni-tool and looked at the marine. "Don't get you're hopes up, Ymir. I know you don't want to hear it, but your request is likely to be rejected."

"I know about the odds, captain." Ymir replied with a nod. "All I want is a chance."

...

"A HUMAN CHILD!" shouted the admiral. "IS HE MAD? THERE'S NO WAY WE'LL APPROVE OF THIS!"

The five admirals looked up from their data pads and each gave a different response. Three of the admirals shouted their disbeliefs and disapprovals at the request, while the other two only nodded at it with different types of approvals.

"What was he thinking! He doesn't know the first thing about humans, let alone a child!" shouted the first Admiral.

A different quarian stood up, looking at each of his fellow admirals. "Gentlemen, Lady," he said, nodding to the only female quarian amongst them, "we can see how this request should be denied straight away, but we can use this to our advantage." Three of the admirals looked at him, their expressions matching their emotions towards the situation. disbelief.

"The adoption of a human into the fleet would show a willingness to embrace changes. Our acceptance and care-taking would bring positive feedback for the model he will pose in the future, perhaps even become an influential force for us. This could help us in terms of relations with humans, a way for us to slowly become allies to them, much like the volus and the turians. It will take years to make something possible and it wont be easy, but this is a chance, a vivid, unclear, but possibly rewarding chance." he stated, knowing that such a result was a long shot. Two of the four other admirals shook their heads. The other two gave subtle nods.

"I see you point, Knil, but do you honestly believe that the humans will help us?" one of the admirals asked. "They may be new to the galaxy, but they aren't gullible idiots."

The admiral known as Knil nodded. "Certainty is impossible, but there's a possibility it help us. If not now, then later. Good things will come of this, even if the way to it is a bad one."

The first admiral shook his head in protest. "If we do that then they may claim that we only want to use him. They could also use our lack of proper raising of a levo-acid child against us."

"You don't know that."

"And neither do you!" retorted the admiral, pointing a finger at him.

Once again, the admirals began debating the human child, the lone, supposedly meager topic, taking much more time than any of them anticipated. In the end, the possibilities, both good and bad, roughly matched each other, but it didn't stop the admirals from disapproving under their breath.

With the facts present to all, the admirals silently nodded to each other, activated their omni-tools and pressed a holographic key. The tally of the voting came present once the last of the admirals voted.

Three to Two.

Knil nodded to himself and gave the admirals a second to accept the vote. "The boy is to be adopted to Ymir'Ksik vas Hyami." he declared after a while. "The future will decide whether this decision is right, or wrong. Keelah se'lai"

The admirals nodded in understanding, one slower than the rest. With the last of the important matters finished, they rose and began filing out of the small room. Once the last of them left, Knil sighed and shook his head. He spent a minute simply standing before following the admirals, thinking to himself, 'I hope I'm right about this…'

...

Ymir sat somewhat impatiently, awaiting for a small icon on his omni-tool to beep green…or red.

He wasn't sure why he was this eager for a child that was of no relation to him. He figured it was chance of having something he wanted. Though he was not of blood, let alone race, he finally had something, some 'one', to unofficially be a son of sorts. He nervously chuckled at the thought, being a father. He could get a simple quarian child, any who were left without parents were always taken care of by their clan. This child had no clan, no significance in any quarian way.

He saw this as an opportunity.

His omni-tool beeped, eliciting him to stop his rapid, unfocused thoughts and look at it. The color of the icon made him give an unsure chuckle to himself.

He slid from his 'relaxed' sitting position and held his wrist in front of him, looking at the icon in somewhat disbelief. "Its… its green…"

While his body was still, his heart beat rapidly as the tension passed and a form of happiness came to him. He chuckled. "Its green." he repeated with a nod. He never figured the admirals would have accepted. Maybe they weren't the tight-suited bunch he originally thought they were.

He stood and looked around, lost for a moment as his mind sent a surge of thoughts through his mind. Eventually he stopped at what he figured he'd want to do first. He'd have a look at the child.

...

"We didn't know how to do it with this little one." A medical officer told Ymir. Looking over to the child, sleeping soundly within one of the Flotilla's many bubbles, he looked back at the medic. "We decided it would be better to be safe, than sorry." He finished.

He nodded

"Now, Ymir, it is the time for your decision. Should he keep his family name, or should he be registered under yours?" asked the officer, picking up a data pad and prepping a finger over its screen.

Ymir looked at the child once more, sleeping blissfully, not knowing what happened to its real parents, or what would happen to him. He felt somewhat sad for the child and how bad things had begun for him, but he felt ready to fix it, even if the child felt nothing for people he hardly knew or would remember. Ymir tilted his head towards the officer.

"…Keep his name. He deserves to know who he wa-… _is_."

The officer nodded and tapped at the data pad. Looking up, he added, "Ymir. We only know him by his surname. As you are to be his father, what would you like for his name to be?"

'_Human last name… might as well give him a quarian first name.._'

" Imre." he said after a while. He looked at the child for a few seconds before finishing, "Imre'Shepard."

The officer nodded once more and pressed a few keys. He stalled as a screen appeared and looked up at Ymir. "The name of the human vessel was burned off and there are no known names found within what data we could briefly extract from the ship. You know what this means, don't you?"

Ymir nodded. With the destruction or lack of information on the original ship, the child would take the name of his ship, temporarily on many cases. That settles it for the name…

Imre'Shepard "Nar Hyami…"


	2. Origins II

**A/N: Updated by me and the Beta. Gotta love 'em.

* * *

**

[Date: 19/5/2183]

Commander Imre'Shepard vas Normandy nar Hyami .

His name had been spoken of throughout the Migrant fleet and Systems Alliance.

His reputation and accomplishments overshadowed his Quarian nature.

He leaned on a wall and overlooked the bridge of the Normandy. He wore a heavily modified enviro-suit. Because of spending so much time in clean environments, his immune system was ravaged, though his reaction to outside bacteria would be far less lethal then it would be should he have been a Quarian. Vaccinations helped, but constant sterile air made it take longer for the vaccinations to fix it.

His suits decorations were made of jet black fabric with white decorative linings. His years of service with the Systems Alliance never changed his outlook on Quarians, choosing to be with them instead of high ranking admirals. The only sign of his time with the Alliance Navy was the Bloodstripe he received after completing his N7 training. He, unlike most male Quarians, chose to have a fully covered head, over exposing the wires on the back. He saw it as necessary. His helmets tubes and wires were thinner then that of most Quarians, though the size of the helmet remained the same. Along with the turban came somewhat light armor. He favored mobility rather then the weight of heavy armor.

Years of living and being raised by Quarians never affected his attitude towards others, though he would be considered more selfless then anyone alive should anyone ask.

His visor was grey, a crack lining the right of his helmet. His decision to leave the crack was greatly objected, though no one would dare confront him about it. Its history reflected years of service along with one life changing event that still haunted his dreams. He never took his visor off for people. He took his visor off on few occasions, but never for a single person. Not for anyone. This lead to people claiming him to look like what they rumored Quarians to look like. A half organic, half synthetic being. A cyborg of some kind.

He was trained with the efficiency and knowledge of a Quarian. His tech skill were greater then most military personnel in the Alliance and his ability to hack doors and terminals at record speed added to it.

Along with Quarian skills, armor and teachings, he adopted the accent. He was completely educated in Quarian knowledge along with Human knowledge. He spoke Khelish along with English fluently.

His father was killed long ago, or at least his adoptive father. Two years after the event, he joined the Migrant fleet marines. He rose in the ranks quickly. Many Quarians, or at least those in the military half, complained about his promotions, claiming favoritism. These complaints were silenced when each complaint was met with a duel between the complainer and the one being complained to.

Then he went on a journey. He eventually returned and was praised for his findings.

Then the incident. He would never truly recover from it. It tore at him constantly, nagging at him like a mouth against his ear. The event wa-

The intercom clicked and came to life.

"Commander. Thought you might want to know that were nearing the Arcturus Prime Relay." said the Human known as 'Joker'.

"… Thank you." came the accented reply.

Shepard lifted himself from his relaxed leaning and advanced towards the bridge. As he walked, the events of the past flooded his mind. Sad, but good memories. A sad smile grew on his concealed face.

[29 years, 200 days 14 hours and 17 minutes ago]

Ymir sat in the clean room with the child, still in a bubble. His mind was rambling over what had recently happened.

[3 Hours Ago]

"Anything abnormal about him that I may have missed?" asked Ymir to the doctors.

"Don't worry yourself, Ymir. The child is as healthy as a Human child can be. Well, as healthy as a Biotic Human child can be." assured one of the three doctors.

"Your sure?"

"Positive."

Ymir sighed in relief.

_'Don't have to worry about that anymore'_

An Admiral approached Ymir as he spoke with the doctors.

"Ymir'Ksik."

Upon turning, the marine quickly noticed the man as an Admiral. Saluting, he responded.

"Admiral, sir. Is there something you wanted?" he asked.

"At you were marine. I have come to inform you that the Admiralty board has decided to help in the raising of this child."

Ymir jerked back a little with surprise.

"The Admiralty Board did what?"

"We have decided to aid you in the raising of this child." he repeated, smiling at his surprise.

"…Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Marine, you may not like it, but the child was accepted into the fleet due to political advantages, not a moral choice." he admitted.

"You… you accepted him because of politics?" he asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Be happy, marine. You get your child and we get our political advancement." he replied coolly. "Though I personally made it as a choice of morality to begin with. I'm guessing another Admiral did, too. Regardless, he is yours to keep."

Ymir cooled himself down, though he was still angry at the Admiral.

"I… understand, sir."

"Good." came a rather quick response. "His major needs are a topic of concern, however."

Ymir went to stand with the Admiral, observing the child.

"Food is the major concern. We need Levo type foods for him. Our foods are no good. Any ideas?"

There was a long silence as they carefully thought of a viable source of food for the Human child.

"What of the algae infestation on the Ghlasta? (1) With the right materials, we could refine it into an appropriate provision for the child. It contains Levo-amino acids, vitamins, and trace minerals that'll tone his immune system, raise his energy levels, and improve his general health. Its size should ensure tight packaging and its growth rate could secure a lasting source of food for him." suggested the Ymir, mentioning a liveship.

"That… could work." agreed the Admiral, "Tough, I would like to hear how you came across this information.".

Ymir shrugged. "When you're a Quarian raising a child from a different species, you gotta learn things and you gotta learn 'em fast. As for the infestation, word travels fast."

The Admiral slowly nodded. "Of course…"

"What about when he's older?" asked Ymir.

"We could secure another form of food when he reaches adolescence. Maybe turn some of his food into a type of nutrient paste."

_'Makes sense'_

"What about implants and Biotic training?"

The Admiral looked at Ymir, his expression hidden behind a dark screen.

"We needn't worry of that until he's reached adolescence. I do, however, find it difficult to see how we can provide this child with proper training and implants." he admitted.

"Cant we inform the Alliance?"

The Admiral turned completely to Ymir. "The Alliance? Ymir. They don't know we have him. They can't know. At least not yet."

Ymir's head turned sharply. "What!"

The Admiral remained unmoved by Ymir's outburst.

"Look at it from a galactic perspective. Look at our general reputation. The whole of the galaxy consider us a nation of beggars and thieves. Imagine what would happen if he Alliance found out we had a human child, a _biotic_ human child in our custody. You think they wouldn't instantly jump to the conclusion that we kidnapped him, killed his parents? It's best that we keep quiet about this. At least until he's able to protect himself." finished the Admiral, turning back to the child.

"But they should kn-… we can't just… what about… You're right…" Ymir submitted.

"Its not going to be easy Ymir. As a father myself, I will help you any way I can. The other Admirals may just attempt to support you in any way beside personal contact. This child… he may be the greatest gift that the Quarians will let loose upon the galaxy."

Ymir nodded again, slower then last time. "I-I understand, Admiral." Dropping the subject, Ymir stated the first thing that came to mind. "What of Education?"

"He shall receive both Human and Quarian studies. As for Math and Science and advanced courses, we shall educate him on these personally."

"You want him to excel in these topics?"

"He will be representing us, Ymir. We are known for our skills with technology and synthetic intelligence." he pointed out.

Ymir nodded.

"What about his immune system? You have seen what life on these ships has done to ours. What about his?"

The Admiral thought about it for a second.

"We could give him shots. It may not be the best way to make his immune system strong, but it is all that I can think of besides dropping him off on a planet for a few days. We cannot do that. We lack the shuttles for personal transport at the moment." he stated, somewhat regretful that he couldn't do more.

"So, in the end he will be just like us. A weak immune system."

"Correct, however his will be stronger. At least a little bit with the shots."

"Alright. That leaves living space."

The Admiral turned his head at Ymir. "What of it?"

"Seeing as to the fact that he's a Human, I suggest his own room. One that can give off sterilized air maybe."

The Admiral shook his head. "Ymir, you ask for too much. Rooms for single people are a waste of space, let alone a working clean room. I am afraid your request must be denied."

"Then what's your plan?" Ymir asked his question as a father, not a soldier.

"He remains in the bubble. When he is older and taller we will give him a modified suit that will fit his mobility needs. When he changes into it, he will be in a clean room."

Ymir nodded, satisfied with the answer. "That covers all major problems."

The Admiral nodded. He turned to leave when Ymir grabbed his shoulder.

"Sir. If you don't mind me asking… what of Pilgrimage?"

The Admiral fully turned to face the soldier.

"Pilgrimage? You are saying that you think this Human child should go on Pilgrimage when the time comes?" he asked in a calm and questioning tone.

"…Yes sir."

The Admiral looked at him for a few seconds before giving an answer.

"… that decision is pending, Ymir. I have already approached the question with the other Admirals. Though intrigued, I doubt that they'll allow it. He may be raised by Quarians, but that doesn't mean that he has to be one" he spoke in an commanding tone.

"Yes sir." he responded.

"Good." he said.

He turned and, without further interruption, left the room. Ymir turned to the doctors after a while of standing.

He watched as the child shifted in its bubble, trying to get comfortable. It opened its eyes. They made eye contact. His eyes were a beautiful light green color. The child broke contact and looked around the room, cooing in awe of the sparkling silver and white colors.

He turned to the doctors, who were studying the child's genetic structure. He signaled to one of them. The doctor walked over to Ymir, data pad in one hand.

"Is it safe for the child to leave the bubble?"

The doctor only nodded. "As long as he's in the room."

"Can… can I hold him?" he asked.

The doctor had a surprised look on his eyes. He nodded.

Ymir sighed and walked into the room. And walked slowly to the cooing child. He stood in front of the bubble, examining the child's awestruck face.

Opening the bubble carefully. Ymir looked into the child's eyes once more before picking him up. He felt his weight in his arms and touched his chin with one finger. The child grabbed the large finger and put it in his mouth, sucking tenderly.

Ymir chucked.

"Imre'Shepard nar Hyami… my son."

**[Entry from Shepard's journal]**

_Entry 10054B9 - Ymir_

_Father. The man I had grown to call my father was the greatest man in the universe. He inspired me to do more then I could ever dream of. He inspired me to join the marines, even if he wasn't there to congratulate me. He will be remembered to me as an honorable Quarian, even if those around me mocked him for his attempts at raising a Human child._

_Those people don't understand. They'll never understand. He showed me love where others showed me hate. He showed me comfort where the others showed me irritation. He showed mercy where I showed death._

_I am not afraid to admit it. I am not afraid of the many officers and officials who will eventually see this entry. I have killed in cold blood. I have murdered those who my superiors deemed unworthy. I alone have killed more people then the marines in the entire Migrant fleet combined! I never enjoyed it. I never did. It was, however, one man, one Admiral who changed my outlook on my militaristic life. Many called him Han'Gerrel vas Neema. I knew him as Godfather. _

_I am a broken man with a broken past. When did it start? It all went downhill… when Ymir died._


	3. Eden Prime

**UPDATED: 9/25/2010 - 1.09 AM  
**

* * *

[Date: 19/5/2183]

Shepard's presence in the bridge caused a silent stir. His mere existence on the bridge was talked of greatly, mainly of the fact that he barely moved an inch from his post at the head of the ship. Most of his time, he would sharpen his large knife, work on the Mako, check the ships systems, or do physical activities and exercises. As such, people mostly left him alone.

Pressley stiffened, as he felt Shepard's aura pass him; he had never acclimated himself to the fact that Shepard had been raised by Quarians of all races. The first time he heard about that news, he ranted aloud at how dangerous such a foolhardy and potentially devastating this course of action could take on this ship. Shepard approached him not long after this and 'explained the facts' to him personally. Pressley had remained silent since then; an act that made people suspicious as to what their Commander had told him to cause such a radical change in his actions.

As he passed Chakwas, she smiled and knowingly nodded to him. He returned his gratitude to the respected woman. He respected her greatly for the many times she had to patch him up. Like most people, she was slightly afraid of him every few times he visited. Unlike most people, she grew a patient/doctor bond with him which, eventually; she stopped being afraid and talked to him like everyone else on the ship. This fact alone made people go to her for information on the Commander.

Jenkins only gave short stares at him, examining his suit and turban when he could. The young private had only been on just been commissioned to the Normandy, almost no real live combat training. He was now in his third week with the Normandy crew. Like with what they do to every new guy, the crew had told him their thoughts and opinions as to what Shepard looked like under his helmet. The rumors intrigued him and he made few attempts to try and find out if the rumors were true, sometimes nearing Shepard dangerously close. It was dangerous because Shepard usually punched a person when they got too close.

Some technicians gave Shepard stares as he passed them. Some of the more experienced and veteran crewmembers looked him at where his eyes were located and nodded respectfully for being under his command. On the rare occasions, he would nod back. Those few veteran crewmembers had served with him before were used to his presence. Too bad more than seventy-five percent of the ship consisted of new crewmembers.

He was liked around the ship for his accomplishments and the suit's appearance, but it didn't stop them from acting afraid of him. His career, or at least what they heard about his career, was... frightening to say the least. His skills with melee weaponry were legendary amongst the Alliance and of the Flotilla. That skill made him, not only climb ranks incredibly fast, but also made him a target as a promising candidate as Spectre from his superiors and the Council.

He kept everything on a professional basis, stating everyone by last name aside from few people he considered friends.

He walked with authority, a behavior he never managed to get rid of since his time with the marines. The darkness of his suit and the reflections from his visor added to his authority. Higher-ranking Captains admired this feature of him; suffice to say, the Normandy crew was only one in a million of the ships that had requested him as a crewmember.

He approached the bridge and grasped the pilot's chair, looking out into the great void called space. Joker was initiating the jump with Nihlus behind him, observing his progress with steady and extremely observant eyes.

"Initiating transmission sequence" Joker stated, his hands running over his holographic console. "We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination. Relay is hot, acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit" He clicked a few screens to the side and closed a few windows. A small green light appeared on the corner of his consoles screen. "The board is green. Approach run has begun. Hitting the relay in three…" The familiar bluish glow from the relay flooded the bridge.

"Two…" The vibration from the spatial disturbance from the mass relay caused the ship to hum.

"One" The ship was then surrounded in a blue haze, the bridge stretching to what felt like a pin sized tube before quickly regaining its size and the new star constellations filled the viewport. The ship jumped slightly after it had finished the jump causing some of the crew to groan behind him. Aside from a few complaints that were stated aloud, everything went smoothly.

Shepard returned his gaze to Joker. Joker was already hard at work, pressing through the many pages of commands and orders at his console and reading the statistics of the launch.

"Thrusters... check." he began, saying the ships status aloud, "Navigation... check. Internal emissions sink engaged, all systems online. Drift... just under 1500 K." He finished, relaxing his hands from the console and grinning at his achievement.

Nihlus nodded at the pilot's impressive work. "1500 is good," he commented from behind Joker. "Your captain will be pleased."

As Nihlus turned to leave, he finally noticed Shepard, giving him a quick nod of acknowledgement. Shepard barely moved his head in response. Respecting his silence, Nihlus continued down the walkway. As soon as he was out of earshot-distance, Joker spoke.

"I hate that guy." Joker muttered, still eyeing his console. His statement received a quizzical look from Kaiden.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment. So... you hate him." Kaiden responded, tilting his head to the side to get a look at the Normandy's pilot.

Shepard respected Kaiden and accepted him as a friend. He was a warrior on and off the battlefield, just like himself. Kaiden was also one of few friends Shepard truly had aboard the Normandy, aside from Adams, Chakwas, Anderson, Nihlus and sometimes Joker.

"Remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead! So that's incredible!" Joker quipped. Alenko only rolled his eyes. "Besides," Joker continued, "Spectre's are trouble. I don't like having him aboard… call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid?" Alenko responded somewhat quickly. "The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on this investment."

Joker only coughed a laugh at his response.

"Yep, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story," Joker declared, closing a few files on his console.

Shepard remained silent. This conversation was between them and he had little to say in the matter. He respected higher-ranking officials, but not because he wanted to; he did it only because he had too. Military doctrine was something he had became quickly experienced in over the years. Ignoring it now would only cause chaos in his order of seeing things.

The comm's crackled to life and Anderson's voice spoke through them clearly. "Joker. Status report."

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain," Joker replied, opening a window and running through all the systems marked green. "Stealth system engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good," Captain Anderson responded somewhat pleased with the results. "Find the nearest comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Joker replied. He seemed to have stalled before blurting out, "Better brace yourself, sir, I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant." Anderson responded in an irritated way.

Joker shook his head in embarrassment.

"Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." After that, the comm went dead.

"You get that, Commander?" Joker asked him, not turning from his console.

Without speaking, Shepard turned on his heels and walked to the briefing room. Joker repeated the question, turned around and saw the Commander half way to the briefing room. He sighed and resumed his work.

"Is it me, or is the Captain always in a bad mood?" Joker asked in a quizzical tone.

"Only when he's talking to you, Joker." Kaiden responded, not taking his eyes away from his console.

Joker turned his head at the Lieutenant. Kaiden still didn't turn. He sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

…

Shepard entered the Briefing room and, upon entry, quickly scanned it for anyone. His search was met with a single entity. The Turian Spectre, Nihlus. Still unsure, he approached Nihlus while he observed an image of a planet. Eden Prime, he thought.

Nihlus turned slightly and acknowledged the Quarian raised Human, nodding at him. "Ah, Shepard. I'm glad you're here. I was hoping for a chance to talk."

He stopped in front of the Turian and took a quick glance at the image behind it before responding. "What is it, Spectre?"

Nihlus crossed his arms. "I'm curious about this world we're going to," Nihlus responded, looking Shepard in the eyes. "Eden Prime. I hear it's quite beautiful."

"Talk to someone else, Turian. I know nothing of the planet." he responded casually and bitterly. When he didn't know of something, he said it outright rather than make it sound like he did.

Nihlus gave a nod. "Of course. I should have expected this. I am sorry, Commander."

Shepard nodded in acknowledgment. The Turian took it as a sign to continue. He turned his head to look at the image.

"Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for Humanity, hasn't it? Proof that Humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them." He turned his head to face Shepard once more, but his expression was darker then before. "But how safe is it, really?"

"How would I know." he responded without feeling. This Turian… was he trying to start something? The short glare Nihlus gave Shepard had little effect.

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard." Nihlus commented, starting to circle him, his arms still crossed. "The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Shepard cocked his head to the Turian, a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "My people? My people cared for me. My people are fighting for their lives every day, making sure that there aren't any problems in our ships. My people raised me. My species is a different matter. I would greatly appreciate it, Spectre, if you would grasp this knowledge and use it." He spoke through it all coolly, crossing his arms.

Nihlus stopped walking and stood at Shepard's side, not turning his head to him. Before Nihlus could respond, Anderson walked into the room, a data pad in his hand.

"I think it's about time we told the Commander what's really going on." He spoke looking at his data pad. When his eyes finally broke from the pad, his expression changed to a questioning appearance. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Nothing." Nihlus commented, looking at Shepard though the corner of his eyes. He moved to the side of Anderson, who took a few steps towards them. Shepard turned to look at the two of them.

"This mission is more than a simple shakedown run, Shepard." Anderson continued, looking shortly at the two.

"Kind of obvious, Captain." Shepard answered, giving one last glance at the Spectre before turning his full attention to the Captain.

Anderson nodded. There have been more then just whispers at the topic of going to Eden Prime for a shakedown run. "We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." Anderson explained. "A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of artifact during an excavation." The Captain paused, possibly for a dramatic effect. "It was Prothean."

Shepard's eyes slightly squinted in intrigue. "Prothean? What type of Prothean artifact is it?"

Anderson answered. "It's a beacon. An active, still working beacon." He crossed his arms and gestured seriously at him. "This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years, but Eden Prime doesn't have the proper facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

Shepard nodded in understanding. Studying it there would have no effect without the proper equipment. It would be like trying to open an iron box with sticks.

"Nihlus is here for the beacon, Commander." Anderson concluded. He paused before gesturing to him. "And for you."

Shepard's attitude quickly flipped to confusion and intrigue. "Me? Why?"

"He's here to evaluate you, Commander." Anderson explained, gesturing a hand to the Turian that stood beside him. Nihlus stiffened with authority and nodded.

"For what?" Shepard asked casually, once again locking his gaze to the steadfast Turian.

"The Alliance… Humanity, I mean, wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. Having a Human in the Spectre corps will show how far we've come." Anderson explained.

Shepard sharply turned his head to face the Captain. Before he could protest, Nihlus spoke.

"You held off an enemy assault during the Blitz single-handed," Nihlus commented. "You showed not only courage, but also incredible skill considering your handicap."

Shepard, without turning from Anderson, pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the Turian squarely in the forehead. Without turning from Anderson, he spoke with a disturbing cool in his voice. "Call it a handicap again, Turian. I'll show you just how 'handicapped' I am."

The Turian expected this and didn't flinch. He spoke with authority and confidence. "This is what I am talking about, Commander. With your skills and knowledge, you could be the greatest soldier in our time. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectre's."

Shepard kept the pistol raised, never loosening his grip from the weapon. Only two seconds later did he deactivate it. He slowly holstered it as he turned his face to look at the Spectre.

"You want me in the Spectre's?" he reiterated questioningly, the same disturbing cool in his voice remained. Nihlus nodded once.

"Like I said, a person with your skills and knowledge would be of great help to us. We do not care that Quarians raised you. We only care that you can get the job done." Nihlus finished professionally, putting both hands at his back.

Shepard's focus concentrated on Anderson. "I assume this is good for Humanity, Captain?" he questioned.

"Earth needs this, Shepard," Anderson confirmed. "We're counting on you."

"Earth never bothered to ask me." Shepard bit back with a slight hint of anger burning in his voice. A tool, that's probably what the brass in the Alliance thought of him.

"I will be evaluating you on this mission and future missions, Shepard." Nihlus cut in, nodding at his direction. "Your skills are impressive, but I need to see you in action before I can support your candidacy."

Shepard nodded coldly his eyes glinted slightly. "I'm ready for when you need me, Spectre." he responded in his usual way.

Anderson nodded at him, bringing Shepard's attention to him. "We should be getting close to Eden—"

"Captain!" Joker's alarmed voice cut through the comm, "We've got a problem!"

"What's wrong, Joker," Anderson inquired, rising his head to the sound of the comm.

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this." Joker responded. No doubt, he was tapping his consoles screen and sending the feed to the Briefing room.

"Put it on sc-"

The video appeared faster then he could command for it to happen. The three watched as few soldiers started firing at an unseen enemy. Shepard's eyes remained steadfastly observant. At times when you couldn't see your enemies, you would have to pay attention to the little things like the type of weapons fire, the type of fire pattern and any sound that the video had given off that may suggest as to the species type.

He heard some ambient clicks and spurs aside from explosions, weapons fire and the occasional marine cursing. They were vaguely familiar.

…

Eden Prime. It would greatly be considered a farming planet had it not been given the title of 'paradise' long before they started farming on it. Its lush trees, green plains and hill after hill of grassland added to its natural beauty. Shepard was a soldier of war, but he couldn't deny beauty when it was before him.

The Normandy lowered itself, dropping off Shepard with Kaiden and Jenkins. Shepard, after landing on his feet, pulled out his assault rifle from over his shoulder. Jenkins and Kaiden followed suit upon landing.

As they checked their weapons, Shepard observed the area around them, acquainting himself of possible cover: a bunch of mounds, a small pond or river, and many rocks. There were also several floating creatures, but it seemed that they were docile. Overall, their cover was good and there were no hostiles in sight.

He snapped his fingers to bring his men to attention. Seeing it, they jogged briskly to his side. Without turning or talking, Shepard swiped a hand in front of him vertically. He moved with his assault rifle in hand, his squad following closely behind him.

They passed burning bodies, Kaiden commented at the strange creatures. Jenkins called them 'Gas Bags'. As he thought, they were completely harmless, but if they were to be killed, they would release a toxic fume.

Passing a few more burnt bodies, they reached a long pass. Shepard raised his fist, signaling his men to stop. He observed the field in front of him, mapping out the natural cover the planet had provided for them. Shepard glanced at Jenkins and gestured the pass with a hand. Jenkins moved out into the choke point.

A while after Jenkins departed to the pass, several drones appeared from the wooded area at the top of the hill without warning. Jenkins managed to raise his weapon, alarmed, but it was too late. The drones started firing on him before he could accurately aim at them. He gave a short, pained yelp as they fired upon him, their plasma fire making sizzling sounds as his shields flared off. He fell limp on the ground not long afterwards.

Gnashing his teeth, he called out to Kaiden. "Weapons free! Weapons free!"

He never actually had to say it; both he and Kaiden had already unleashed a rain of bullets as soon as Jenkins had hit the ground. The drones' lack of armor made them easy to destroy, each blowing up in their own way. Taking out two drones, Shepard 'pulled' the last drone, making it hit the nearest boulder.

Taking a few seconds to make sure enemy reinforcements don't come, Shepard remained looking through his scope. After a few seconds of silence, he gestured to advance. Once they reached Jenkins body, Kaiden did a quick pulse check. Grunting a curse, he opened his Omni-tool and ran his hand over Jenkins. He started reading the medical data. After a few seconds, he sighed heavily.

"Ripped right through his shields," Kaiden declared sadly, standing up. "Never had a chance."

Shepard took a glance at Jenkins lifeless form. "We can't do anything for him, now. We'll retrieve his body when we're finished." he responded rather coldly.

"Aye, aye, sir," Kaiden nodded, taking a firmer grip on his assault rifle.

They proceeded to the top of the hill, their guns trained ahead; Shepard took point. Shepard was quick to ignore the dead, especially in a fight. This probably made him a horrible person, but in a fight, it didn't help to mourn a loss.

Upon nearing a forest entry, Shepard heard the familiar hum of drones through his helmets advanced audio receptors. Signaling to Kaiden that hostiles were near, they tightened their grip on their weapons and went deeper into the small spot of foliage.

It wasn't long before they found a drone. Shepard shot it out of the sky faster then Kaiden could even acknowledge it was even there. As soon as it was destroyed, two more came and took its place, firing on them. Shepard dove to cover behind a tree while Kaiden went the other direction towards a second tree.

As soon as the drones stopped firing, Shepard and Kaiden peered from their cover and fired. Their shots weren't accurate, but it managed to hit the two drones sending them buzzing out of control into the nearby trees. Moving forward, cautiously, the two neared a small rock formation, an Alliance soldier could be seen being pursued by drones.

She sprinted hard, eventually vaulting a rock and taking cover, pulling out a pistol. Taking a few lucky shots, she managed to destroy her pursuers before they could hit her. Seeing past the flying machines, she caught sight of two… she couldn't believe it, Geth, putting a person onto some type of miniature platform. It wasn't long before a spike shot through his chest and left him hanging, blood running down its sleek form, the body writhing as the nerves faded in pulses, the brain finally dying.

Her eyes darted open in shock and fear. Staggering as she got up, she sprinted behind another rock after the display, breathing heavily. Shepard signaled for long-distance fire. Alenko nodded. They both took out their sniper rifles and kneeled in front of a wide, horizontal rock.

Looking through the scope and getting a close look at the raiders, Shepard recognized them immediately.

'Geth.'

He didn't have enough time to inform Kaiden since the Geth started nearing the woman's location. They aimed directly at the Geth's 'heads' and pulled the trigger. The strength of the sniper rifles surpassed the strength of the Geth's shields, and directly into their 'flashlight heads', killing them instantly. They slumped lifelessly to the ground as a series of blue sparks arced across the broken metal pieces. Satisfied, Shepard directed Kaiden to stay on the hill while he retrieved the rescued soldier.

Moving down the hill, he noticed the woman finally taking notice of his presence. She was either really jumpy or still had adrenaline coursing through her veins since she raised her weapon and started firing at him. Shepard was hit twice, the shots hitting his shields. The weapon must have been used a lot; it overheated quickly.

The woman kept clicking the overheated weapons trigger and cursed with each shot. Shepard merely stared at her, still standing not far from her. Alenko ran down the hill, his weapon holstered.

Seeing the woman clumsily reach for her assault rifle, he started shouting, "Don't fire!"

She stalled, looking at Kaiden for answers. She took notice of his suit's style and seemed to calm down, if barely, as she recognized him as Alliance. Seeing her calm down and her weapon fall, Alenko looked at Shepard.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Shepard nodded slowly, tilting his head at the lieutenant. The woman became more and more relaxed. She must have finally figured Shepard as friendly… or the adrenaline was starting to fade.

"Oh, Jesus. Sorry about that." she apologized, taking a few steps towards him. She looked at his suit and sighed seeing no sign of damage. "You looked like one of them."

"You mean the Geth." Shepard informed her.

Kaiden looked startled "Geth? The Geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly two hundred years. Why are they here now?" Shepard could only guess, but the female soldier seemed to have some information of her own.

"They must have come for the beacon," she informed them. "The dig site is close, right around the corner. It might still be there." She answered. She was silent for a moment before asking for their names.

"Commander Imre'Shepard vas Normandy" Shepard answered. He then gestured to Alenko. "And Lt. Kaiden Alenko of the SSV Normandy. Systems Alliance."

The woman started looking at his suit and came up with a conclusion. "Ah... A Human Biotic and a Quarian. Nice."

"Wrong." Shepard informed her. He showed her his hand and spread his fingers apart. "I'm Human."

She looked surprised. Like most people, she was startled at finding this bit of information out. "Really? Well, with the suit and everything I thou-"

"I was raised by them." Shepard began to explain. "In order to not spread my foreign bacteria in their ships, they had to keep me sterile. I've lived in a sterile environment for most of my life, so I need this suit. If I take it off, the results will almost be the same if I were a Quarian… I wouldn't die, but if I was exposed for too long then things could get life-threatening fast."

She looked at his visored face before scanning down his body. She felt dumb for not noticing the differences. Though he looked and sounded Quarian, she had missed the bowed legs and 3 fingered hands and feet. She would have asked him many questions, but the current situation of an invasion didn't make much room for talk.

"Sorry, sir." She apologized. She saluted wearily. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, at your service."

He nodded and his eyes started searching her armor for damage. Many scorch marks but no noticeable injuries. Well, no visible injuries. "Are you wounded, Williams?"

"A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious," she dismissed, looking down at her armor and padding some scorch marks. She sighed and shook her head. "The others weren't so… lucky."

"What others?"

"Oh, man…" She started pacing around, placing a hand on her forehead. This action alone told Shepard that the experience was traumatic. "We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since." She moved back and forth restlessly. "We tried to double back to the beacon. But we walked into an ambush. I don't think any of the others. I think... I think I'm the only one left."

"This wasn't your fault, Williams. You did what you had to, to survive." Shepard tried assuring her. It wasn't something he would normally do, but he knew when a person needed comforting.

"Yes, sir," Ashley responded. Shepard knew she wasn't completely convinced but her response was good enough. "We held our position as long as we could. Until the Geth overwhelmed us, that is."

Though he didn't show it, he seemed surprised. "You held off the Geth attack? How long?"

"A couple dozen minutes." She answered shrugging. She acted as though it was nothing major. She was wrong.

"We could use your help, Williams." Shepard responded. She needed to have great skills to hold out that long. Let alone live that long.

"Aye, aye, sir," she nodded. She pulled out her assault rifle and gave it a firm squeeze, prepping her finger over the trigger. "It's time for payback."

He liked the spark in her eyes. The spark that told him that she was definitely a one-of-a-kind marine. "Move out." he spoke, walking past her.

…

Husks… A Giant ship… Traumatized doctors and workers… The plan all seemed to go to hell not long after they landed. Their next discovery ensured that the plan had finally gone FUBAR.

"Commander, it's Nihlus!"

The group approached the limp body cautiously. Shepard signaled Kaiden to check the scene; he jogged over to the Turian's body. Shepard stood guard as Kaiden checked Nihlus, Ashley quickly joining them. Shepard saw something move and swiped a hand in front of Ashley. She understood and took cover behind a crate. Shepard pulled out his knife from its sheath and crouched. Hearing movement, he placed one hand on the crate and jumped over, pinning the person to the ground, knife against his/her/its throat.

"Wait! Don't— don't kill me!" the man yelled. "I'm one of you! I'm human."

Shepard grunted. He wanted to kill another Geth; this was useless. He pulled the rather large knife from the man's throat and sheathed it. Once he stood, he helped the man to his feet.

"Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed!" he snapped angrily.

"I... I'm sorry," the man apologized. "I was hiding… from those creatures. My name's Powell," he introduced himself. "I saw what happened to that Turian. The other one shot him."

"Other one? What other one? You'd better explain." Shepard demanded, crossing both arms.

The man obviously became frightened at Shepard's tone. Behind them, Kaiden ran a hand over Nihlus's body and shook his head at the vitals reading a straight line.

"He was waiting when your friend showed up. He... he called him Saren. I... I think they knew each other. Your friend seemed to relax. He let his guard down... and Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back. I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind the crates."

Shepard maintained his pose. "How come you're the only one who survived? Why didn't anyone else try to hide behind the crates?"

Powell looked down in an ashamed fashion. "They never had a chance. I... I was already behind the crates when the attack started."

Kaiden rose from Nihlus' body and approached Powell. "Wait a minute. You were hiding behind the crates before the attack?"

"I... Sometimes I need a nap to get through my shift," he admitted. "I sneak off behind the crate to grab forty winks where the supervisor can't find me."

Kaiden was disappointed. Ashley grew angry. Shepard remained neutral.

"You survived because you're lazy!" Ashley asked angrily.

"If you hadn't snuck off for that nap, you'd probably be dead with the others." Shepard commented, uncrossing his arms. Sure laziness angered him, but at least this person was there to give them info about Nihlus.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I guess. I don't really want to think about it." He sounded even more ashamed then last time. He looked around, somewhat wearily, before he looked at him in the eyes. "I... I can't stay here. I need to get away from all this."

Shepard nodded at the man's sense of insecurity and let him leave. Ashley muttered curses while Kaiden picked up Nihlus' assault rifle and handed it to Shepard while he took Nihlus' pistol for himself, handing Ashley the shotgun. Shepard and Kaiden had an understanding of warfare.

'Let no weapon go to waste.'

That was the rule, should they ever find a usable weapon.

They moved out to the tram station nearby, and Shepard was pleased to find more Geth.

…

They approached the second tram station; Shepard had been in front of the tram with a sniper rifle. Looking through the scope, he was able to make out the vague figures of Geth carrying things. In the short time he had to examine the object, he came to the conclusion that it was explosives, and big ones at that. He quickly signaled to Kaiden and Ashley, who crouched beside him as the tram neared the station.

"We have Geth, bombs and possibly more of those husks." he informed them, holstering his sniper rifle. "Get prepared for the firefight. You both cover me while I defuse them."

They nodded though they were surprised with the news of the bombs; they knew better than to question Shepard's orders. Ashley, though new, quickly knew what Shepard's tactics were.

'Don't ask, and don't disobey. Just do as I say and it will all be alright.'

As the tram made it to the station, the Geth immediately looked at it. It was empty. They continued to observe it. After three seconds, two Humans came out from the front of the tram, shooting, while a third person jumped to the right and towards the bomb.

Clicking sounds filled the air as the group of Geth dispersed and took positions near the bomb closest to them. Several pulled out there weapons. A select few prepared the bomb for an earlier detonation.

Ashley and Kaiden made accurate shots, but the Geth's shields absorbed a majority of hits. Shepard ducked beside the explosive, and, opening his Omni-tool, began defusing it. He ran his hand over the holographic image on his arm and clicked screens and digits into place incredibly fast.

Shepard was done defusing his bomb in less than six seconds. He pivoted on his heels and shouted out to his team to cross over to the platform. He quickly pulled out his assault rifle and started giving them covering fire. Ashley moved across first, joining Shepard. As soon as she reached him, she gave Kaiden covering fire as he holstered his weapon and sprinted to them.

Shepard gnashed his teeth as some weapon's fire went past his shield and punctured his suit. He quickly used some Medi-gel, and gave himself a shot of additional antibiotics. As soon as the wound was covered and secured, he switched to Ashley.

"Williams, cover us while we establish a foothold on higher ground." He shouted, weapon's fire hitting the floor near them. Ashley nodded and Shepard glanced at Alenko, who also nodded in approval. Grasping his assault rifle and preparing himself, he shouted, "Go." And they both bolted up the steps as Ashley fired at any Geth that tried to fire on them.

Shepard and Kaiden sprinted up the ramps. As soon as they reached the top, Shepard ordered Kaiden to help Ashley while he crossed the bridge and defused the bomb. Alenko nodded and prepped himself near a crate. Shepard sprinted across the bridge, seeing Ashley run up the ramp. As soon as he reached the bomb, Ashley had made it up the ramp and had settled beside Alenko.

Opening his Omni-tool and ducking when fire came his way, he defused the bomb faster then the other, seeing its red timer flicker off. He bolted upright and flattened his back against a pillar as the ground around him exploded with mass accelerated rounds burning holes into the soft metal flooring. He signaled to Ashley and Alenko to run to him. They both did while he gave them covering fire with his assault rifle.

Shepard managed to destroy three regular Geth by the time they arrived. He tossed Ashley his sniper rifle and told her to cover him. Looking past her and at Kaiden, he told him the same orders he had given Ashley. Kaiden nodded, prepping against the crate and readying his assault rifle. Giving them a signal, he quickly ran while crouching with Alenko and Williams shooting past him, giving him covering fire.

He dove to the small alley where the bomb was and breathed heavily. He checked his suit and made sure that he hadn't received any noticeable damage. Nodding off to seeing nothing, he turned his attention to the bomb and opened his Omni-tool once more. He started defusing it while shots rang past the steel pillars.

Finishing with the bomb, he grabbed his assault rifle firmly and prepped himself against the wall. As soon as he peered over the corner, a shot rang past him. He cursed and lunged his entire body out, firing as soon as he saw the Geth. As he was fired metal slugs into the group of Geth, he shouted for Williams and Alenko to advance. They did so, sprinting while crouching. All of the Geth changed their targeting from the two humans to the one that looked like a Quarian. He continued to fire. He noticed the forms of Kaiden and Ashley storm past him to the nearest crates.

He then took cover as they started firing. Hearing the soothing sound of Geth falling dead made him smile as he dove from his cover to where Williams and Alenko were. He stood beside them and the three opened a hale of bullets into the last three remaining platforms. They fell faster then they could fire, the last one was blackened with too many bullet holes.

Seeing the last of them silently 'click', he ran past the synthetic bodies and to the last bomb. Opening his Omni-tool for, hopefully, the last time, he ran his fingers over the windows. There was a small beep as the bomb's lights flickered off. He sighed and switched it off before turning to his team and waving for them.

"Let's go." He muttered, looking at the mess of synthetic bodies, "We've wasted enough time on these Geth." he commanded. They nodded and followed him down the ramp.

…

"Normandy, the beacon is secure," Shepard reported, looking at Kaiden and Ashley as they searched for, and shoot any stragglers. "Requesting immediate evac. Lock in on my coordinates."

"Understood," Joker replied. "Normandy is inbound. ETA: nine minutes, twenty seconds."

"Roger, Normandy, Standing by."

Shepard walked to Kaiden and nodded to him as soon as they got close. He noticed Ashley walk curiously about the beacon, but ignore her as Kaiden started speaking.

"Crazy time, huh?" Kaiden spoke, his voice carrying a hint of weariness.

"Not crazier then my time on the Flotilla." Shepard answered, looking at the sky.

"Yeah. When is the No-?"

Kaiden didn't have time to finish as he was pushed to the side. He quickly turned to see Shepard run towards Ashley, who was being pulled by something. Maybe the beacon as it radiated with green energy.

Shepard jumped to her and grasped her by her shoulders. He heaved and pushed her away.

Kaiden approached Ashley as she fell. Before he could reach her, she started staggering towards Shepard.

Shepard fought an attraction as soon as he pushed Ashley away. Something was pulling him towards the beacon. He struggled with all his strength to pull himself away from it, his hands rising up to his face as if to push the force away from him. It managed to slide his feet right up to the base of the beacon, raising him off of the ground.

In half a second, he started hearing voices. They screamed in his ear, in his head. Every nerve in his body tensed as the language slowly shifted from alien to English. On some occasions, they were Khelish. What felt like an hour of pain, was actually half a second, as another wave hit him like a hale of sharp objects.

His teeth gritted together as the pain began to fill his head, the voices becoming more intense: screams, yells, pain that was unbelievable. He couldn't move his body as his eyes popped open as the force pressing against his body grew to an unbelievable level. He couldn't bring himself to breath nor close his eyes. He finally closed his eyes just as a series of disturbing, but heavily distorted image flickered across his brain as if they were dreams.

Soon afterwards, the voices went away and all that remained as a flood of images. They showed things. Strange things. Things he never knew existed, or if they even existed at all. Soon after ward, he heard some form of an implosion starting.

It wasn't long after that, that the beacon exploded, making him fall back. Before he hit the floor, he lost consciousness.

…

**[Entry from Shepard's journal]**

_Entry 10063D5 - Kaiden_

_On the record, he is a good soldier. A determined fighter. A powerful warrior._

_Off the record, his is an inspirational friend. He influences those around him to do great things where I instill fear. He shows mercy where I have shown torture. He is my opposite and I am happy for him. He is what I would have become. He is my brother-in-arms. He is a better man then I, and as such, he will outlive me in the battlefield. I will ensure it._


	4. Tasks

[Date: 20/5/2183]

Shepard shot up, breathing heavily. He looked around, noticing where he was.

"Doctor?" he shouted. "Doctor Chakwas!"

The doctor jogged into view and checked the terminal beside him. He sighed heavily and touched his face.

'Visors still there.' he thought.

"You had us worried there, Shepard," said the alarmed Chakwas from behind the medical terminal. She moved from it and approached him. "How are you feeling?"

"I need to see the Captain." he said, ignoring her question.

"He'll be here soon, Shepard. How are you feeling?" she repeated.

He noticed slid his feet to the side, grasped his helmeted head and groaned. "Just peachy. How long?"

"About fifteen hours," Dr. Chakwas replied. "Something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

"Yeah. It blew up after it pulled me in. Some kind of security mechanism." he moaned. He stood and, grasping his hips, started popped every bone in his body.

"Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out."

He moaned in relief as he flexed his muscles.

"Physically, you're fine," said Chakwas a little too late. "But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

"I'm not sure what I saw," he admitted, leaning against his hospital bed. "Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear."

"Hmmm," Dr. Chakwas said. "I'd better add this to my report. It may..." The door hissed open. "Oh. Captain Anderson."

Shepard saluted, seeing the Captain enter.

"How's our XO holding up, Doctor?" he asked.

"All the readings look normal. I'd say the Commander's going to be fine," she reported.

"Glad to hear it," Anderson nodded. "Shepard, I need to speak with you. In private."

Chakwas nodded and left.

As soon as the doors closed, Anderson continued. "Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?"

"I am, but Jenkins isn't." answered Shepard, resuming his relaxed seating.

"Jenkins wasn't your fault," he reassured him. "You did a good job, Shepard."

Shepard slowly nodded. He then turned his head slightly to the Captain. "You needed me?"

Anderson resumed his serious face and started to move around. "I won't lie to you, Shepard," he said quietly. "Things look bad. Nihlus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and Geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers."

Shepard stiffened out of anger. "The Council can go to hell. I've had it with higher powers telling me what to do."

Anderson nodded slowly. "I know where your concerns are, Commander, and I share them. That's not why I'm here, though. It's Saren. That other Turian. Saren's a Spectre."

Shepard shot his head to Anderson, who nodded telling him he wasn't misheard.

"One of the best. A living legend," he continued. "But if he's working with the Geth, it means he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre's trouble. He must have been here for something. Maybe that beacon." He paused. "You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"

Shepard went into a serious stance. "I don't really know what I say. One thing is clear though. It isn't pretty." he answered

Anderson sighed. "We need to report this to the Council, Shepard."

"Report what? That a man with a strenuous military career is seeing synthetics in his head?" he retorted sarcastically.

"We don't know what information was stored in that beacon," Anderson replied. "Whatever it was, Saren took it."

Shepard moved from where he stood and realized he didn't have any of his equipment on him. Searching the room, he found his belongings on a table near him. He started to readjust them.

"This Turian. If he's gone rogue then we need to tell the Council, though I hardly believe that they'll disown their best Spectre without hard evidence." said Shepard while adjusting his utility belt.

Anderson nodded at Shepard's current plan. "I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel."

…

Everyone watched as Anderson left the Med Bay. It wasn't long after that Shepard came out, standing tall and looking around the room. He sighed heavily and went to the cargo bay.

…

He sat in a corner, sitting on a box, tapping into the data pad. The report would sounded farfetched to anyone who wasn't there.

He looked over what he had written and sighed deeply. He submitted the report and threw the pad onto the table near him. Pulling out a pistol, he started to fiddle with it.

Kaiden and Ashley came out of the elevator to see Shepard disassembling and reassembling his pistol. At the moment it was disassembled. They walked over to him. As soon as they came close enough, Shepard quickly reassembled the weapon and aimed it at Kaiden. Kaiden stopped. Shepard gave a soft chuckle and turned the pistol around, holding it by its barrel. Kaiden grinned and grabbed it, putting it on the nearest table.

The two proceeded to pull up either a chair or a light box. They sat in a triangle and started to talk about what had happened.

…

[16 years, 207 days, 17 hours and 54 minutes ago]

"Father, where are we going?" asked Shepard, eying the several aliens looking at him.

They walked down the ships corridor with an escort of Quarian guards, each of them with a firm grip on their weapons.

"Stay quiet, child. You'll see soon enough." answered Ymir. He kept Shepard close as they moved.

Shepard, at this time, had a suit on. His suit was heavily modified and was fit for his physique. His suit was grey while his visor was black, dark green eyes looking through them. Their escort consisted of six marines, each experienced with close quarters combat.

After a long two-minute-walk, they stopped in front of a door. Ymir activated the terminal in front of the door and spoke through it.

"Doctor Rinmle. I'm here with the child."

There was a silence. One that made Ymir nervous.

"Good. Good." came a fast reply. "Opening door."

The door opened and released an ominous mist. The room on front of them was now clear. The group proceeded inside of the building, taking in the scenery.

Shepard looked around cautiously, stepping closer to Ymir's. They eventually met up with a Salarian doctor. He seemed happy to see them.

"Ah. Ymir and company. Good timing. Was worried you'd forgotten about our arrangement."

'Arrangement?' thought Shepard. 'What arrangement.'

Ymir shook his head. "No. We haven't forgotten. Here's the boy." he said, stepping aside almost ashamedly.

Shepard looked at the Salarian as he approached him. He pulled out a small stick and started poking his body. Shepard was confused, but stayed still.

"Hmm. Very strong for a boy his age. You've trained him well I see." complemented the doctor. Ymir nodded.

The doctor put the stick away and gestured for the boy to follow him.

Shepard looked at Ymir, who nodded. He followed the Salarian to a room, its colors were sterile white. The Salarian gestures to a hospital bed in the middle of the room, surrounded by syringes, needles and mechanical devices.

Shepard turned to Ymir again, who shook his head. He nervously got up and laid down on the bed. The doctor attached something to his helmet and heard a hiss. Shepard felt funny. His eyelids became heavy. He silently called Ymir's name as he fell asleep. The Salarian walked up to Ymir.

"Good kid. Good future. Arrangement good for him." he stated, taking a tray of devices into the room. A group of human and Salarian doctors entered the room with him.

One of the marines went up to Ymir. "Sir, what's going on."

Ymir didn't turn from looking into the room. "They're giving it to, him, marine." he stated blankly.

"Giving him what?"

Ymir turned to look at him. "An L3 biotic implant."

Shepard awoke. His vision was very blurry. As he sat up, he saw strange figures move left and right.

"Doctor Rinmle, the boy is awake." called out one of them.

A orange and green blur approached him.

"Yes. Good. Please, try to stand." it asked courteously.

Shepard nodded, grasping his head.

He moved his feet to the side of the bed and slid of. After almost falling, Shepard steadied himself. The doctor pulled out a data pad and clicked a few buttons.

"Good. Good." he commented. He then went to the door and put a cup on the floor. He then returned to Shepard.

"Bring that cup here." he asked politely. Shepard nodded slowly and did so. To his great surprise a blue most engulfed his hand almost immediately. This was a surprise because it usually took several seconds. In less then 2 seconds from when he started, the cup was now in his hands. The Salarian nodded in satisfaction to the results.

"Good. Now," he added, making two people pull in a heavy box. "Lift that." he added.

Shepard looked at him. "Are you crazy? I cant lift that." he said, chuckling in disbelief.

The doctor shook his head. "Do it. You'll see." he simply stated.

Shepard looked at him, then the box. He sighed deeply. He raised his hand to try to lift it. It raised itself easily. He was shocked. It had normally took'n all of his strength to slide it a few centimeters. Now it only took him a flick of the wrists.

The Salarian nodded in satisfaction again. "Good. Better results then intended. Willing to go further?" he asked. Shepard looked at his glowing hands and nodded. The Salarian smiled. "Excellent."

They brought in 4 more boxes and stacked then on top of the first one. The Salarian doctor pointed to the boxes. "Rearrange into pyramid." he ordered politely.

Shepard raised one hand and started moving the. It took a little more effort, but all of the boxes started floating. After a few seconds, he put them into a pyramid. The doctor smiled and assistants clapped. Shepard shifted where he was. He then noticed Ymir in the group of clapping people. When they made eye contact, Ymir nodded to him. The Salarian doctor approached Ymir, leaving Shepard to play with anything he could lift.

"Congratulations, Ymir. Operation was a success." he commented.

"I hope it was." said Ymir, not taking his eyes off of Shepard.

"This is Historical event in the making." commented the Salarian, looking back to Shepard.

"How so?"

The Salarian looked at Ymir completely. "First Human to have an L3 implant. After all, L3 implant is experimental. You took a great risk agreeing to this operation." he stated.

"Yes I did." he nodded.

The Salarian extended a hand, which Ymir took. "Operation success. Child having stronger biotics. Nothing wrong whatsoever. Best operation of my career." he stated. "You can take him and leave when you want. Will stay in close contact should he need any assistance." he added.

"Thank, you doctor." said Ymir. The Salarian nodded and left. Ymir looked at Shepard, who was moving his bed, and groaned.

"He's gonna be hungry after this."

…

[2 days later]

"Father… who is this?" asked Shepard, looking at a tall Turian in blue armor.

"This is Gavin. He's going to teach you how to use your powers." said Ymir.

Shepard looked at the tall Turian. His clan markings covered most of his face and he had the body of a killer, though his eyes suggested otherwise. The Turian lunged to meet the child face to face, eye to eye.

"… shall we get to work?" he asked.

The boy nodded slowly.

Ymir watched as they moved to the ship docked by the Hyami. It was a regular cargo ship with no cargo. It would serve as his training ground for the next five years. It was part of doctor Rinmle's 'arrangement'. Ymir handpicked Gavin because of his efficiency in the biotic field.

He stood and watched them as they entered the ship. As soon as they were out of his eyesight, he returned to his duties.

…

**[Entry from Shepard's journal]**

_Entry 10067G7 - Gavin_

_My time with Gavin had been eventful. After a few days, I started to like him. He showed me how to fight and win with the least effort. He showed me how to do strong biotic attacks without using unnecessary force or tiring myself out. He showed me how to be just like him, an extremely powerful biotic._

_He showed me how to kill without mercy. He showed me how to instill fear into the most frightening of foes. He showed me biotic powers that I never even heard of. He made me into a miniature version of himself, showing me what he showed his children. He was saddened when he told me that they didn't pass their final tests. When I asked him where they were, he said that they were in a better place._

_His tests were rigorous and his expectations were high, but I didn't disappoint him. I never did. The day when he stopped training me was the day I became his better. He himself was great, but he had to uphold a tradition that was exclusive only to himself._

_By the time I was 17, I passed his final test, but it was also a day when I had to stop learning from him. His tradition came with the final test, just like the one his children went through. To finish the final test, I had to simply kill him. The winner would become or remain a biotic master, while the loser would die a gruesome death from the winner. Like I said, his tests were rigorous, but I never disappointed him, not that he managed to stay alive long enough to admit it._

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love Gavin.**


	5. Getting The Team

**Updated: 2/12/2010

* * *

**[Date: 20/5/2183]

Shepard had been sitting down in the corner while Anderson and Udina talked. He had his shotgun on the table and sat with his legs relaxed and performing the strange action of sharpening his knife. Everyone took this as a warning to leave him out of any conversation. Anderson and Udina eventually told him to meet them in the council chambers.

As soon as they left, Ashley approached him along with Kaiden. She seemed relieved that all the talking was over but obviously didn't enjoy the conversation Udina ad delivered. "And that's why I hate politicians." Ashley somewhat muttered.

Shepard nodded without speaking and gave the knife one last sharpening swipe, sparks flying from it. He put the object away and examined his knife's returned vigor. He brought the knife to the table and swiped the corner of the table with his newly sharpened knife. It left a noticeable, deep cut. When he pulled it back and reexamined, it had no signs of going blunt or dull. He nodded in satisfaction and sheathed it. He stood up, Kaiden and Ashley looking at him.

"Lets go." he muttered to them. They nodded and followed him as he turned to leave. He made his way out of the embassies rather smoothly, not stopping and making turns easily. As soon as the door to the presidium opened, Kaiden and Ashley found themselves looking around in awe. In the embassy, they were given a higher view of the presidium. Down here, it was a whole different perspective. They followed their commander blindly while looking around. When they reached the railings beside a transportation terminal, they could see the entire levels of the presidium stretch out before them. Ashley gave a whistle

As they continued to observe their surroundings, Imre opened his omni-tool and checked the scheduled meeting with the council. It would be a full half hour before he would be needed. Closing the omni-tool, he decided it would be better to buy some more weapons for any future weapons. The amount he had from his military service and additional missions would cover what he had in mind for weapons and mods.

Shepard turned to his two team members and nodded to them. "I'm leaving for the C-Sec requisitions officer for better weapons and mods. You have twenty-five minutes to yourselves. Do whatever comes in mind, but be back here by then."

With appreciative nods, the two team members moved together to the bar that was stationed adjacent to the embassies, leaving their commander to his business. Imre turned from them and observed the outstretched presidium before him, looking at the holographic skylight and the artificial lake. The only thing that came to mind was how much of a waste of space and resources it was. Still, it was a rather soothing view.

Taking his eyes off the lake, he walked down the sloped path and made his way calmly to the elevator to the academy. Not long after getting on the elevator, he pressed the holographic 'descend' button on the side and looked at the lake until the door slid shut in front of him. His lifestyle wouldn't permit much time for relaxation or calming views. He had missions to accomplish and people to kill, and he was happy with it being that way.

…

The two teammates looked at their commander as he observed the outside of the elevator with crossed arms. The weapons and mods he had ordered were being shipped to the Normandy. He always kept to himself during these brief rides, unlike them. They didn't dare try to bring him into a conversation since he made it clear to never bother him when their on business. They stood straight as they waited for the elevator to come to a halt and let them continue their job.

As though on cue, the elevator slowed down steadily and came to a halt not long afterwards. Without much movement, the commander turned from the observation screen and to the door, patiently giving it time to open. When it did, it revealed two turians having a conversation.

As Shepard made his way out of the elevator, the turians conversation was hear. They had obviously been talking for a while and the younger appearing turian probably didn't feel like making the conversation discreet.

"Saren's hiding something!" the young one shouted. "Give me more time, stall them."

"Stall the Council?" the older turian scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus."

The turian gave a shake of his head and walked off. The younger turian was left standing with a disappointed look on his down-set face. As Shepard took another step into the chamber, the turian seemed to notice them.

"Commander Shepard?" the turian asked, raising his head. He obviously knew him by simply stating his name. "Garrus Vakarian," he introduced himself. "I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren."

The turian outstretched an arm in an effort to greet the quarian raised human. The result was an emotionless stare from the man. "You must not like him for you to lead the investigation." Imre said in a professional manner.

Looking at him for a second and lowering his hand, Garrus nodded. "I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence."

"Commander. The Council?" Kaiden spoke up, reminding the commander as to not let them waiting. As much as the commander hated higher powers, he knew better than to make them wait for him.

"Good luck, Shepard," Garrus told him with a nod. "Maybe they'll listen to you."

Without registering the turians comment, Shepard walked past him and up the many flights of stairs that led to the podium where Udina was undoubtedly trying to prosecute the turian. Imre spotted Anderson, who stood by the last flight of stairs. Without stopping, Anderson gestured for them to continue up.

As soon as the last flight was cleared, Udina was seen on the podium, as well as the three most important people in the galaxy, the council.

"The geth attack is a matter of some importance," the asari Councilor told Udina. As he thought, Udina was probably stating all of humanity's recent tragedies. "but there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way."

Shepard took his spot behind Udina and looked around with his eyes. The turian councilor appeared to be annoyed for some reason. The asari and Salarian councilors both appeared the same, in professional poses and ready to answer or counter any questions relating to their top spectre. The spectre himself towered above them all in hologram form. It wasn't long before the spectre's gaze turned to the commander. They exchanged challenging glares as the councilors and ambassador continued their debate.

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." The turian councilor interjected to one of Udina's statements.

Shepard eventually left the turians gaze, but only to examine his armor. He noticed a few strange features to the spectre. A few strange objects stuck out of one of his arms, much like wires or implants. Some of his lower jaw seemed to be etched with wired, maybe under his hard 'skin'. As he inspected the spectre, Saren inspected him, noting the commander's appearance as a quarian.

"An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood," Udina retorted to the turian councilors response.

The salarian councilor decided to speak up, leaning slightly against his terminal. "We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one 'traumatized dockworker' is hardly compelling proof."

Shepard, though inspecting the spectre, didn't like the salarians comment. They were turning down possible evidence of Saren's betrayal, maybe to protect their 'favorite spectre'? He knew where this was going, and it would only lead to problems. Their decision would be their downfall.

"I resent these accusations," Saren spoke up, turning his gaze from Shepard to the councilors. "Nihlus was a fellow Spectre, and a friend."

"That's just let you catch him off guard." Anderson jumped in.

Saren's cold gaze turned from the councilors to Anderson. Shepard knew, from the look of it, that there was more history between his captain and Saren than Anderson let on.

"Captain Anderson," Saren acknowledged in an intrigued tone. "You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me."

'Always involved…' There certainly was a history between them.

"And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed." Saren stated as he shifted his eyes between the two.

Shepard and Saren stared down. Keeping the deadlock gaze, Imre moved up to the podium. "The mission to Eden Prime was Nihlus' mission, not yours. How did you know that the beacon was destroyed?"

"With Nihlus gone, his files passed on to me," Saren stated. "I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed." He turned to look at the council and added, "But what can you expect, from a human?"

Shepard was impressed. Not only is he fighting back politically, but he also managed to know his race just by looking at him.

"Is there something between you and Humans?" asked Shepard, trying to get out more information between Saren and his obvious human grudge.

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard," Saren told him contemptuously, turning from the councilors to him. "You're race isn't ready to join the council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres."

Udina stepped up, angered by the spectres remark.

"He has no right to say that!" Udina seethed furiously. "That's not his decision!"

"Shepard's admission into the spectres is not the purpose of this meeting," the asari councilor said, looking up at Sarens holographic image.

"This meeting has no purpose," the spectre replied with a shake of his head. "The humans are wasting your time, councilor. And mine."

Shepard grunted with a small hint of annoyance. "He's hiding behind his spectre status. He's using the powers you've entitled to him to get the upper advantage. You need to open your eyes to this fact, councilors." he stated. As much as he hated to plead, especially to higher powers in the government chain, he had to.

"What we 'need' is evidence," the salarian councilor jumped in. "So far, we've seen nothing."

"There's still one outstanding issue," Anderson spoke again. "Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon."

Saren looked annoyed with this new call of evidence.

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now?" the spectre commented in annoyance. "How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

The turian councilor spoke up, supporting his species spectre. "I agree. Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

"Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?" the salarian councilor asked.

He was dissatisfied with the hearing. He knew the truth, he was there. There was truly nothing more he could do at this hearing.

"You've made their decision." He said with evident disappointment. "I wont waste my breath."

The asari councilor looked at the turian councilor, who shook his head. She then turned to the Salarian councilor, who did the same. She then proceeded to look at the group of humans with spoke her next words with the authority her position demanded.

"The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the spectres is denied."

Saren gave a grunt and looked down at the human group. "I'm glad to see justice was served." And with that, his hologram shut off.

"This meeting is adjourned," the asari councilor concluded.

Shepard kept eye contact with the members as they began retreating to the unseen backroom. Without much effort, he turned around and stepped away from the podium with Anderson, leaving Udina alone. He stopped midway to the courtyard and turned to Anderson, whose expression was rather grave if not disappointed.

Before he could ask Anderson any question, Udina came down from the podium and approached Anderson with disappointment. "It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the council question our motives."

"I know Saren," Anderson replied with a statement. "He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race."

"Don't waste my time, captain. Just tell me what our next steps are." Shepard responded. Ignoring his interest in the captains past, Shepard needed to do something fast lest the spectre get away with more attacks.

Udina grasped his chin thoughtfully, aiding in the group's brainstorming for ideas to revoke the spectre's status. "As a spectre, Saren's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him."

"What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the executor." Kaiden suggested from Shepard's side.

"Any idea where we could find him?" Imre asked, turning to Udina and Anderson.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin." Udina answered

The name seemed to be familiar to Anderson, who quickly disagreed. "Forget it. They suspended him last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time on that loser."

"You won't have to," Udina replied. "I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this."

This drew his attention to the ambassador. With the amount of respect he had for his captain, it was only natural for him to defend him. "You can't just cut captain Anderson out of this investigation." he retorted.

Anderson shook his head. "The ambassador's right. I need to step aside."

"I need to take care of some business," Udina concluded rather swiftly. He turned his attention to Anderson. "Captain, meet me in my office later." With that order, he walked away. Not long after, Anderson turned to Shepard.

"Harkin's probably getting drunk in Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the Wards."

"Why him?" Imre asked. "I thought you said he was a loser."

"Couldn't hurt to go talk to him." Anderson responded with a shrug. "Just be careful. I wouldn't call him reliable."

"Maybe there's another way to find evidence against Saren." Shepard suggested aloud.

"You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the Financial District. Rumor has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker." Anderson replied.

"The Shadow Broker?" the gunnery chief asked.

"An information dealer." Anderson explained. "Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von's one of his top representatives. He might know something about Saren. But his information won't come cheap."

Shepard nodded. "Thank you for the information, sir."

"Good luck, Shepard." Anderson responded with a nod. "I'll be over in the ambassador's office if you need anything else."

Turning his head to the side, he nudged at his two team members and they instinctively followed him as he turned and headed for the elevator down the many stairs. With a plan made, it was up to Imre to follow it.

…

Barla Von wasn't very helpful, but Shepard learned to look out for a Krogan who could help him. They moved into the corridor leading to Cora's Den.

As the two team members followed their commander, they saw two turians standing outside of the den. Their attention quickly came to the commander and his party.

"That's him." one of them said aloud to the other. Before anyone could guess their intentions, they drew their concealed weapons from their hips and moved down the walkway.

Shepard shook his head at how 'organized' they were. They were either new mercenaries in trade, or starting hit men.

'Amateurs.' was all that came to mind.

They started firing. Kaiden and Ashley ducked behind the counter and pulled out their own sidearm's. Alenko looked to the commander, who still stood upright.

"Shepard! Get down!" Kaiden shouted.

Shepard turned his eyes to him. Kaiden stopped attempting to persuade him as he felt his commanders cold eyes look at him. Shepard transitioned the eyes from Alenko to his attackers. He let two of their shots hit his shields before kneeling slowly and drawing out his own pistol from its holster.

"Distract them." he commanded. Kaiden and Ashley didn't question him. They started firing.

He slid against the rails and moved briskly past the two corners that would take him to the assailants. Holding the pistol in his hands with a firm grip, he peered around the corner and saw the two assailants firing at his team members. Without as much as a breath or a blink, he slid on his heels and aimed at the two. One of them noticed him before he fired his weapon at them. Three shots and he was dead, two of them destroying his shields. His friend lasted longer, but only by a second. He kept the weapon raised in case they managed to live. As expected a few seconds later, they hadn't.

Standing up and moving over to the two bodies, he observed them for a few seconds before firing on them both once more, one shot on each in the head. Finally deactivating and holstering the weapon, he began registering Ashley and Alenko, who finally caught up to him.

"Well, that was fast." Ashley commented. Shepard gave a neutral nod and stepped over the bodies, walking to the club. Alenko and Ashley dodged the bodies by moving from the sides.

As soon as they entered the club they were bombarded by loud music, drunk aliens and half naked women. While Alenko and Ashley commented on the club and its 'nature', Imre kept his eyes out for Harkin, ignoring the lights and women. Walking around the circular bar counter, they found Harkin, but a conversation between two krogan. He stood by the counter, seeing and trying to hear what was between them. Espionage on anything wasn't natural for him, but there was something about the krogan in the mercenary armor that he found worth looking into.

The red one gave a final curse or complaint before giving a grunt and turning. The two noticed each other and, if they hadn't given each other a challenging glare, he was sure the krogan would have pushed him to the side. The krogan stepped to the side, muttering under his breath of having nothing to do with him. He looked at the krogan for a further two seconds before turning to Harkin, who was drinking throughout the entire event.

He sat across from the suspended C-Sec officer. Harkin looked up from his strange, pink-tinted beverage and gave a scoff as soon as he saw Shepard's armor type and blood-stripe N7 emblem.

"Alliance military. Humph. I coulda been a marine, you know. Instead I joined the goddamned Citadel Security. Biggest mistake of my life," he muttered as he dropped his gaze back to his drink.

"Harkin, right?" Shepard asked. "I was told you could help me find someone. A C-Sec officer named Garrus Vakarian."

"Garrus?" he asked, once again looking up from his drink. It was obvious the man knew the turian. "You must be part of Captain Anderson's crew. Heard Garrus was the one stuck with investigating Saren. Aside from him, Anderson's the only other bastard who's still tryin' to bring Saren down. I know where Garrus is. But you gotta tell me something first. Did the captain let you in on his big secret?"

"I have no time for this, Harkin." the commander responded.

"The captain used to be a spectre!" Harkin exclaimed for the world to hear, ignoring Shepard's response. "Didn't know that, did you? It was all very hush-hush. The first human ever given that honor. And then he blew it. Screwed up his mission so bad they kicked him out. 'Course, he blames Saren. Said the Turian set him up."

"Very interesting." Imre responded with heavy sarcasm. "Harkin, I have a mission. My next action will be determined by how you answer my question. Now. Where is Garrus?"

He grunted. "Your no fun. Garrus was sniffing around Dr. Michel's office. She runs the med clinic on the other side of the Wards. Last I heard, he was thinking of going back there."

Shepard gave an appreciative nod. "I see you are smarter then a certain human a couple months back. Glad I didn't have to stab you."

Harkin looked up from his drink to Shepard. He grunted in annoyance then went back to his drink.

Moving away from the drunk-busy officer, Imre walked past everyone in the bar and made his way to the outside. Some of the women in the Den seeked his attention, but as always, he ignored them. Once clear of the club, Ashley neared him as he continued to walk.

"Where to now?"

"To C-Sec." he responded as he continued to walk. "I'm sure that krogan is there."

Kaiden gave a nod from behind. "We're with you, commander."

…

Shepard stood, arms crossed on his chest as he waited for the krogan he met earlier to finish his chat with a C-Sec officer. The seemed to have no problem and seemed to upstage the senior officer in the conversation they were having. The krogan eventually noticed that they were waiting for him and he ended his discussion almost immediately. He approached the small group with heavy steps.

"Yes, quarian?" the burly krogan asked in his deep voice.

"I'm trying to bring down a Spectre named Saren." Shepard responded to the krogan. They stood roughly at eye level, both staring the other down. "Barla Von said to talk to you."

The krogan gave a huff through his nostrils. "Barla Von is a wise man. We may share a common goal, quarian."

"Enlighten me." Imre tempted the krogan. This krogan was gaining his respect at a fairly fast pace, mostly due to its challenging nature and unseen wisdom. He was a rare krogan.

"I've been hired to kill the owner of Chora's Den." the krogan explained. "A man named Fist. He did something very foolish."

"He betrayed the Shadow Broker."

The krogan gave a nod. "A quarian showed up here on the Citadel. She wanted to trade information for a safe place to hide, so she went to Fist. He promised to arrange a meeting between her and the Shadow Broker. Instead, he contacted Saren."

'A quarian?'

"What does Saren have to do with this." Shepard asked, putting the quarian question to the side.

"Well, the quarian has something that connects Saren to the geth. Apparently they joined up with Saren and he doesn't want that to be public knowledge. He paid Fist a small fortune for her."

"If we get our hands on that evidence, we can prove that Saren's a traitor." Kaiden jumped in, stating a realization. "The Council will have to listen to us."

"Saren might already have her." Imre replied, turning his head to the side to respond to the lieutenant.

"Last I heard, Fist still had her," the krogan interjected. "Probably somewhere inside his club. You help me kill Fist, she's all yours."

"Lets go." Shepard said almost instantly, not wanting to waste the opportunity. The krogan gave a rough laugh.

"You impress me quarian. Not many of your kind jump into battle as eagerly as you do."

"That may be because I'm not a quarian." Imre replied. "I'm human."

"Human? There's only one person who'll fit that description." the krogan replied. The reptilian warrior leaned to Shepard and looked at him in the eyes. "… yup. Its you alright, Shepard. Your actions in the past are… interesting to say the least."

"You know me." The commander replied, "So, who are you?"

"Wrex. Urdnot Wrex."

Shepard nodded. "Lets go."

"What about Garrus?" asked Ashley. "That turian? He wants to take Saren down too."

"He might come in handy," agreed Shepard.

"He was here just before you showed up," Wrex said helpfully, though somewhat uninterested. "Said he was going to follow up a lead on his investigation, whatever that is. Wanted to speak to the doctor at the clinic."

"Garrus was assigned to investigate Saren, based on our charges that he was working with the geth," explained Shepard. "Maybe he found something new."

Wrex nodded. "Lets get this Turian."

…

As soon as they entered the clinic they saw what looked like a shakedown in the process.

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" the woman cried out.

"That was smart, Doc," one of the men replied. "Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut, or-" He finally noticing the group standing by the door. He quickly grabbed the woman and started to apparently use her as a human shield. He raise an arm over her shoulder, in his hand was a pistol. "Who are you?" he yelled.

Shepard and his group raised their weapons rather swiftly, showing how prepared they were for any situation. "You first." the commander replied.

The man fell to the floor as the sound of a shot rang through the room. A turian, presumably Garrus, stood from his cover, a pistol at hand.

In the shock of the moment, the doctor ran to the turian's side and into cover, avoiding the firefight that would ensue. The remaining men pulled out their weapons, but Shepard's group along with the turian moved into action faster than any of them had anticipated. With various shots being fired, none belonging to the thugs, the fight was soon over.

Shepard holstered his weapon and approached the turian, Wrex moving past the counter and delivering a final blow to each of the thugs to ensure their deaths. Shepard shook his head, disapproving of the turian's first action.

"Perfect timing, Shepard, Gave me a clear shot at that bastard."

"What were you thinking," he replied angrily. "Did you even think of the hostage?"

Garrus looked surprised. "Th- there wasn't time to think." he stuttered. "I just reacted. I didn't mean-" He stopped and turned to the doctor. "Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay," she reassured him. "Thanks to you. All of you."

"I know those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you." Shepard coaxed her to answer.

"They work for Fist," she replied. "They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian."

"The one I told you about, Shepard." Wrex added from behind him. Shepard didn't bother turning.

"A few days ago a quarian came by my office." she explained. "She was hurt, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker, wanting to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide."

"Where is she now?"

"I put her in touch with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"Not anymore," Garrus corrected her. "Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid, even for him," she continued. "This Saren must have made him quite the offer."

"That quarian must have something Saren wants," Garrus stated. "Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get."

"She did." Wrex spoke. "The information she was going to trade, apparently, had something to do with the geth."

"That's right." Dr. Michel said slowly.

"She must be able to link Saren to the geth. There's no way the Council can ignore this!" exclaimed Garrus.

"Time to move out." Shepard ordered his team. The three behind him nodded and turned for the door.

Garrus moved to him, getting Shepard's attention. "This is your show, Shepard. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you!"

Not wasting time or even thinking, Imre nodded.

"Lets go."

…

The team looked at the corridor leading to Chora's Den, its sign no longer flashing its neon color and its area slightly darker than it normally would have been.

"Looks like it's shut down." Garrus stated.

"Fist knows we're coming." Wrex agreed. "He's probably prepared for us."

Shepard raised a hand to Wrex. Wrex moved from the group and stood beside Shepard.

"You and me are going in, shotgun at hand." he spoke, looking at the door leading to Chora's Den.

Wrex gave an amused hum. "For a human raised by the soft quarians, you're a sight to behold." he complemented. Shepard nodded, still not taking his haze away from the door.

Shepard looked at the door for a further five seconds before turning to the other three. "Kaiden, Ashley. The two of you get out your assault rifles and cover us from in between. Garrus, arm yourself with a sniper rifle, you'll be covering us from behind. Questions?" he asked.

Nobody did anything besides pull out their designated weapons.

"Good."

They all moved to the front of the door, each checking their weapons one last time before the firefight.

Wrex and Shepard stood in the front with shotguns, Kaiden and Ashley were in the middle with assault rifles and Garrus had his sniper rifle.

Shepard and Wrex boosted their shields and barriers to their fullest. He looked at Wrex, who nodded. Shepard turned to the three behind him. They nodded. He looked at the door in front of him and, using two fingers, aimed at the door.

With silent steps, aside from the krogans thudding stomps, the squad of five jogged to the door and prepared for any firefight that may ensue.

…

[Entry from Shepard's journal]

Entry 10076I2 - Ashley

What's there to really say about the Chief? She's strong. She's determined. She's crazy in the battlefield.

The events of Eden Prime have not really gotten to her. I am certain that she holds a grudge of some kind towards the Geth, maybe even the species that create them. I have noticed a few moments where she wouldn't stop talking about it.

This is not a good sign. I myself have gone though it. It nearly cost me my life. Ironic since it cost my squad, there's. There are events that I have learned to talk about. My history in the Migrant Fleet Marines is something that will never be muttered, let alone thought of, by myself.

The events of the past have broken me, as stated before. If people want a broken man instead of an N7 Commander, then so be it, but it will never be THIS N7 Commando.

True, their adoption of me into their ranks was quick and showed favoritism, but those who opposed my instatement to the N7 ranks were quickly silenced by my left hook. Every fight between me and a fellow N7 ended with near fatal injuries. The ones who got away with two broken legs and a broken arm were the lucky ones.

They called my strength a freak of nature. Even if I was raised by quarian's, no one should have that much strength. To be honest, I never truly had this strength. Who gave it to me? A Salarian by the name of Rinmle. He ended up giving me several physical augmentations that would increase my muscle mass. Did Ymir know about this? No. he didn't know anything aside from 'the arrangement'.

Then I found out about my implant. Something was wrong with it. It wasn't like the type being given out to other biotics. It was different. Enhanced maybe. I approached him, the good doctor Rinmle, asking about it. He didn't answer my questions, so I got mad. He pleaded. He begged. He gave me my information, eventually. He didn't live long enough to see my expression. Neither did his staff.


	6. The Quarian

**[Redone: 3/30/2011]**

* * *

[Date: 20/5/2183]

No one ever fought with Shepard in a domestic area. It was a great surprise when he entered the room and acted as though he knew where the cover was positioned. As soon as he entered with Wrex, he took command of the situation completely, holding his weapon with one hand and using his other to vault over a table, managing to kill a thug before diving for cover. Wrex circled around the table, holding his shotgun with a vice grip and shooting the first thugs he spotted, ignoring the distance. Slamming against an overturned table, Shepard shouted for Kaiden and Ashley to enter.

The two entered the room quickly, both squatting and entering with great caution and stopping at the closest cover they could get to. Waiting for a good gap in the enemies gunfire, Kaiden rushed over to Shepard's cover and fired while on the move. Ashley followed his actions, heading for Wrex instead of Shepard. The two assault rifle bearers fired wildly, not aiming or caring if they did hit anything. Their fire was meant to drive the enemy into hiding. Ensuring his weapon was no longer to a point of overheating, Shepard surged past his cover, holding the shotgun with both hands.

His rush was interrupted by a krogan who was determined to kill him. Only now noticing the commander, the krogan roared and launched a fist at him. He dodged it as soon as he saw it, grabbing the arm as it just passed his head. Without stalling, Shepard twisted his shotgun as well as letting it go, letting it twist in midair before catching it in the position he wanted it in and hitting the krogan's chin with the hard end of the weapon. As soon as he saw the krogan stagger back, he used both hands to shift the weapon in both hands and didn't bother aiming as he fired it. There was little need of it given the distance.

In a gory display, the krogans knee was shot off neatly, the detached limb falling sideways and causing the krogan to immediately lose balance and fall, screaming and clutching the area just above the bloody gash where his leg once was. A flare of his shields told him the enemy were firing at him. He vaulted for cover once more, leaving the krogan to bleed out.

At the time when Shepard advanced, Wrex followed differently. Finding two mercs, he was quick to react, using his biotics to incapacitate one and aiming his shotgun at the one left standing. As soon as one man was engulfed in his biotic powers and thrown against a wall, Wrex aimed and fired his shotgun with little feel. As the blast threw the man back, the other man was beginning to rise before thrashing in pain as Ashley aimed and fired at him through the scope of her rifle.

Kaiden felt the heat build up in his weapon as he fired and went into cover as soon as the weapon beeped erratically. Breathing rapidly and eying the weapon, he looked up and called out for Garrus. The C-Sec officer who waited in the lobby was quick to enter, holding his weapon against his chest and setting up just at the door. Immediately, three streaks of blue went past Kaiden and he heard three thuds following each discharge.

Shepard shouted to Wrex as they neared the hall to Fist's office. "Wrex, shields up!"

Looking over to the commander for a brief second, the krogan nodded and did as commanded. They looked at each other as before he gave the order. "Go!"

They both rose from their cover and started shooting wildly. What few mercs were left quickly flooded the cramped hall and were starting to take cover by the overturned tables. Shepard and Wrex fired with well precision, even though their weapons were shotguns. Both Kaiden and Ashley advanced to a position closer to the two shotgunners before eventually too firing onto the cramped hall. Garrus jumped on the counter of the bar and onto the platform just above it. He was surprised to find a merc up there, who was getting ready to fire at the turian. Garrus quickly drew his pistol and shot the merc, twice in the torso, once in the right arm. He dropped dead, his weapon clattering as it fell from his hands. Ignoring time to savor the victory, the turian jogged to the other side of the platform and kneeled, pulling out his assault rifle.

The visage of the five-man-team firing on them from several vantage points began to ruse panic amongst the mercs. Several tried moving into the already cramped hallway, abandoning their cover and making a short jog to it. They died before they could make their third steps. The bodies piled up within the hall, as well as just outside of it. What rose panic was the slapping of a mine against the wall of the enclosed hall. There was a sudden increase of panic and shouts before its detonation ceased all of it instantly. Shepard waited a few seconds by his cover, peering over it and into the hall. The possibility of a survivor was slim, but he never took chances, even if the odds were in his favor. Hearing no noise, or seeing any movement assured him the mine had worked. Still gripping his weapon, Shepard moved from his cover, Wrex mimicking his movements, and crouched over to the hall.

As expected, the mine had reduced the mercs to either smoldering heaps of body parts, or severed, bleeding body parts. Ash and Garrus groaned. The other three merely looked at it momentarily before moving. They'd seen more than their fair share of this kind of action…

The team piled by the door, Kaiden moving a table to provide minor cover. Prepared, Shepard counted down with his fingers before eventually slamming the 'open' button and advancing with his shotgun. With Garrus and Wrex in tow behind him, the three formed a minor line as they met face-to-face with two, what Shepard supposed were, mercs.

Shocked, they dropped the package they were carrying and drew their weapons clumsily. Shepard already marked them as dead men by simply seeing their hasty, ineffective drawing of their weapons. Still, he would let them do the first move.

"Stay right there! Don't come any closer!" one of them cried.

Shepard's grip on his weapon firmly increased, but Garrus leaned to him slightly and whispered, "Warehouse workers… All the real guards must be dead."

"Stay back or we'll shoot," the other one warned, seeing Garrus mutter to Shepard.

Shepard, still aiming, eyed the man strongly. The man, catching his gaze, became frozen, but his weapon was still raised. Was it fear? Shepard didn't really care. It could have been his glowing-gree-eyed gaze and the way he threateningly made them squint. Still, they were nothing more than dead if they tried anything. He waited a few seconds before muttering to them. "I'd suggest you get out of here… while I still feel like letting you live."

The two really did look scared, but his response, act of mercy maybe, made them snap out of it. "YY-eah… Yeah, that's a good idea." The older worker responded for the both of them.

"Yeah," his friend agreed quickly, hinting he was very scared. "I-I never really liked Fist anyway."

They fumbled past the group noticeably shakily and left. Wrex grumbled in protest to the mercy.

"It would've been quicker to just kill them." The krogan muttered.

"I don't waste ammo on useless prey." answered Shepard, holstering his weapon momentarily. "No fun or sport in it." Only then did the krogan grunt again. A thoughtful or agreeing grunt? He didn't put much thought on it as he walked forward to the only door connected to the hall.

"This must be it." Kaiden commented as the group faced the door. "There would be no need for a labyrinth of doors or anything for a small business, so Fist is more than likely inside this room." Shepard nodded in agreement. He took out his pistol once more, checking the two red stripes that signified its overheated state was lessening rapidly. He kept it in his hands.

"Ready?" he asked, not looking back and steadily reaching for the 'open' button. A few 'ready's' and a grunt told him enough. Opening the door, they saw that this truly was the office. Shepard walked ahead steadily, the group following him. Turning the only corner, he found them na known as Fist hunched over a terminal and keying buttons rapidly. He looked up briefly and gnashed his teeth.

"Why do I have to do everything myself?" he cursed. He pressed a hidden button and two defense turrets appeared from both sides of the room almost immediately. Shepard retreated back, knowing what damage the turrets could do, while Garrus and Wrex managed to jog to one of the outer-walls on the right side of the room. By the time they were safe behind cover, the turrets sprayed their bullets rapidly. "Time to die, little soldiers." Fist taunted lightly as he pulled out a pistol of his own.

The turrets Shepard thought posed a threat, were actually rather slow in firing speed as well as their firing pattern. It already told him that they were probably cheap and maybe outdated. Shepard motioned to Wrex who nodded. It wouldn't be hard to take the turrets down. Wrex dipped a hand into one of his tactical slots and activated a mine, clicking its top. Shepard did the same, taking one out of his many pouches. Simultaneously, they both peered as soon as a gap in the firing pattern was made and both mines hit their target. They detonated shortly after. Fist, being close to the one on the left, was thrown back as the turrect exploded. As soon as the mines detonated, Shepard and Wrex already peered from their cover and moved to the downed 'thug' known as Fist, who looked up at them as they approached.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I surrender!" he shouted. Shepard pointed his pistol at Fist, keeping his eyes concentrated on the cowering human. Fist cringed at the commander.

"Where's the quarian?" Shepard asked.

"Friend of yours?" he asked with a laugh. He stopped laughing when he heard the pistol give a click and give an increasingly high-pitched noise.

"She's not here! I don't know where she is! That's the truth!" he shouted in fear.

Wrex grunted, as though it was what he expected the thug to say. "He's no use to you now," Wrex stated to Shepard. "Let me kill him."

"Wait! Wait!" Fist shouted frantically. "I don't know where the quarian is, but I know where you can find her! The quarian isn't here. Said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself!"

"Face to face? Impossible," Wrex scoffed. "Even I was hired through an agent."

Fist stood up shakily. "Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Ever. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. I told her I'd set up a meeting. When she shows up, though, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

Shepard approached him and kneed him in the groin, making him lunge in pain. Moving to the wall, Shepard grasped Fist by his throat and pushed his out onto the wall. As soon as the air left Fist's lungs, Shepard drew out his knife and already had it planted against the mans throat. Giving it enough pressure to cut the man slightly, he let the blood drip as he asked through gritted teeth, "Give me the location." He added pressure. "Now." He never liked people who took advantage of quarians…

"H-Here on the Wards!" Fist immediate replied with a cough and breathing rapidly. "The back alley! The back alley by the markets! She's supposed to meet them right now! You can make it if you hurry!"

Shepard was satisfied with his answer… but not his actions. Already his mind told him what to do. As long as he lived, he could repeat his actions. Once a double-crosser, always a double-crosser.

"Wrex."

"Hmm?" the krogan grunted.

Shepard pulled his knife away from the thugs throat and pointed its hilt to the krogan, holding the knife by its sharp tip. "Collect your bounty."

Wrex looked, what Shepard guessed, surprised, which changed facially into the krogan equivalent of a grin. "Well, well, well." he replied, holstering his shotgun and grabbing the large knife. "Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me any further. I may be starting to like you, Shepard." The group, aside from Wrex and Shepard, were shocked. Shepard moved past them, to the door. "Lets go." he muttered as he passed them. They left with him, leaving the pleading Fist and the laughing Wrex to their business.

"Do me a favor, Fist." Wrex asked loudly enough for the departing party to hear. "Say, 'Ahhh…'"

…

"Did you bring it?" the turian before her asked.

"Where's the Shadow Broker?" the quarian responded, looking around slightly. "Where's Fist?"

"They'll be here," the turian replied, stepping forward slightly and running a hand around her helmet and shoulder. "Where's the evidence?"

"No way," the quarian replied flatly, slapping his hand away. "The deal's off."

The turian backed off and signaled to the two salarians behind him. They started to move to her. She easily saw this and threw a tech mine form one of her pouches with fluid motion. The salarians didn't even see it as it immediately exploded near them, nor did they see the quarian vault to cover. Once behind, she drew her weapon. As weak and outdated as it was, it would have to do…

Shepard walked down the stairs calmly along with Kaiden and Garrus, Ashley moving along behind them. They managed to see the explosion as well as the vaulting quarian. Shepard didn't hesitate as he turned to Garrus and Kaiden.

"Snipers. Now!" he commanded, taking out his own sniper rifle. Kneeling, Shepard aimed directly onto the turian. Kaiden and Garrus both marked their own targets with ease. The salarians stood once more and took a few steps towards the quarians location.

"Locked." Garrus muttered.

"Locked." Kaiden repeated.

"Fire." Shepard commanded.

Three shots, three kills. The blue streaks that trailed by their shots were all the evidence that remained of their bullets as each pierced their targets and killed them almost instantaneously. Shepard nodded in satisfaction as he moved the sniper rifle from his line of sight. Without waiting, he began walking to the quarian, de-arming his sniper rifle and placing it on his back as he walked down the steps. Shepard found the quarian trying to get up from the small collection of boxes. It was a natural response, this extreme shakiness, for someone who has little to no experience in fighting other living, breathing, weapon-capable beings. She stumbled once and tried to steady herself. Shepard approached her and held out a hand. She hesitated before taking it. The sensation of once again feeling a three-fingered hand, one that belonged to a quarian, made him squint his eyes in wonder. He didn't let it keep him from letting go of her hand, though. As soon as she was stable and straightly standing, Kaiden, Ashley and Garrus came up just behind him.

"T-Thank you." she finally spoke.

"Were you hurt in the fight?" Shepard asked. It was important to know, especially if the victim was a quarian.

"I know how to look after myself," she replied calmly. Noticing the way she replied, she quickly added, "Not that I don't appreciate the help... who are you?"

"I'm Commander Imre'Shepard, Alliance Marine" he introduced himself with a nod. "I'm looking for the evidence I was told that you were in possession of."

He found her looking at him, specifically his suit, maybe outlining the dark and white fabric he wore. She eventually replied. "Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life." she responded. She looked around the alley, as though expecting to find more of the three recently-killed hostiles. "But not here," she added. "We need to go somewhere safe."

"We could take her to the human embassy." Garrus suggested. "Your ambassador will want to see this anyway."

Shepard nodded. "Ma'am, If you'll follow me." he said. She nodded and let him lead. It didn't surprise him that she walked rather closely to him. To the quarian, It felt good to see another of her kind. She would rather stand closer to him than with any of the other aliens.

"What about Wrex?" Kaiden asked as the group walked down the alley and to Zakara Ward.

"I'll radio him. Tell him to meet us at the ambassadors office… with my knife." Shepard replied. Kaiden nodded.

The rest of their walk was silent as they moved to the ambassadors office.

…

Udina and Anderson were in what sounded like a heated argument when they arrived at the embassy. By this time, Wrex had joined up with them and showed his respect for the commander by presenting him what appeared to be a recently-sharpened knife. The smoothness of the weapon, as Shepard briefly observed, showed that Wrex knew what he was doing when he sharpened it. They exchange gratuitous nods before Shepard moved away from the group to sit on a chair by the table. Shepard seathed the knife in its respective case and looked to his side as the chair beside him skidded from the table slightly as the quarian took a seat beside him. He looked at her and nodded, understanding her need to be close to someone who she thought was part of her race.

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard," Udina finally spoke, turning from Anderson, grasping the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Firefights in the Wards. An all-out assault on Chora's Den. Do you know how many-" he noticed the two sitting. More specifically he noticed the female quarian beside him. "Who's this? A quarian?" he said. "What are you up to, Shepard?"

"Bringing you what you needed, Ambassador." He replied softly, staring the ambassador in the eyes. "She has information linking Saren to the geth."

"Really?" Udina asked, looking at the quarian with genuine surprise. "Maybe you'd better start at the beginning, Miss..."

"My name is Tali," the quarian introduced herself. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"We don't see many quarians here." Udina stated. "Why did you leave the Flotilla?"

"I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood." Tali responded.

"That explains a lot." Shepard muttered.

Tali noticed everyone's confused stares and started to explain. "It is a tradition among my people," she explained. "When we reach maturity, we leave the ships of our parents and our people behind. Alone, we search the stars, only returning to the Flotilla once we have discovered something of value. In this way, we prove ourselves worthy of adulthood."

"What kind of things do you look for" Kaiden asked.

"Resources, technology, even knowledge that could make life easier on the Flotilla," Shepard answered, to everyone except Tali's surprise. "Through our Pilgrimage, we prove that we will contribute to the community, rather than being a burden on our limited resources." she finished.

Seeing everyone's mild understanding, Shepard prompted her for the evidence. "Tell us what you found."

"During my travels, I began hearing reports of geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious. I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and retrieved its memory core."

"I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they died." Anderson spoke up. "Some kind of defense mechanism."

"Its difficult, but not impossible." Shepard replied, as though knowing the proper procedure to incapacitating and extracting information from a geth.

Tali nodded. "If you're quick, careful and lucky, small caches of data can sometimes be saved," she answered. "Most of the core was wiped clean, but I salvaged something from its audio banks." She opened her omni-tool and pressed several keys, eventually extracting her desired file.

"Eden Prime was a major victory!" a voice boomed from her omni-tool. "The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"That's Saren's voice," Anderson shouted. "This proves he was involved in the attack!"

"What's he talking about?" asked Shepard, hearing about the 'conduit'.

"Maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology... like a weapon." Anderson speculated.

"Wait... there's more," Tali interrupted. "Saren wasn't working alone." She activated her omni-tool again.

"Eden Prime was a major victory!" the turians voice boomed once more. "The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." A feminine voice added.

"I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about Reapers." Udina stated.

"Who are the 'Reapers'?" Kaiden asked aloud. "Anyone have a clue?"

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50 000 years ago." Tali answered, pulling up some data from her omni-tool. "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished… at least, that's what the geth believe," she finished.

"Sounds a little far-fetched." Udina replied, thoughtfully shaking his head.

"Maybe not." Shepard replied, causing most members of his team to look at him. "I think those… 'Reapers' where the things I saw in my vision on Eden Prime… They must have been the machines attacking the organics in the vision… I didn't see organics being killed by the geth. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers…"

"The geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life," Tali added, not fully understanding what Shepard stated, but giving what information she knew of the Reapers. "And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back."

Udina groaned. "The Council's just going to love this."

"If this is true, then the Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space." Shepard stated from his seat, looking at Udina. "We have to tell them."

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor." Anderson commented.

"You're right," Udina replied. "We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about her?" Ashley asked. "The quarian?"

Tali was going to speak, when Shepard stabbed spoke up before she could.

"'The quarian' just handed us valuable information regarding a rogue Spectre, Chief. In cases such as this, I want each of you to refer the beneficiary by their respective name, and not race. Am I clear?" Sheaprd asked each member of his team.

Most of the crew nodded. Wrex gave a grunt. Shepard turned to Tali, who nervously nodded her thanks. She then made a quick decision as to what to do.

"Commander, let me join your crew."

Shepard expression, from what they could see beyond the visor, changed to a quizzical one.

"What about your Pilgrimage?" Shepard asked.

"The Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this?" Tali asked, spreading her hands and gesturing to the situation. "Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. My Pilgrimage can wait."

Shepard leaned in closer to her, looking at her in her eyes. "This path your choosing isn't going to be an easy one, Tali. Its one filled with danger and the possibility of never coming back. I need you to think carefully, then give me an answer." he said. He sat back and relaxed himself.

He wanted her to think it through. He wouldn't stop her from joining his crew, but he 'would' stop her from joining a fight that seems beyond her capibilities.

It took ten seconds before she nodded. "Yes. I'm sure I want to do this." she answered.

Shepard nodded. "Then you are welcome to join."

Tali nodded in appreciation. "Thanks. You won't regret this."

"I hope 'you' don't." Shepard replied quietly, moving to stand.

"Anderson and I will go ahead to get things ready with the Council," Udina said to Shepard. "Take a few minutes to collect yourselves, then meet us in the Tower." As soon as he finished talking, he and Anderson left. Everyone seemed to relax almost as soon as the door slid behind the two. Shepard moved to the balcony, taking his time and looking out at the presidium, thinking to himself. Even with his back turned, he knew someone was looking at him. Specifically, the newest addition to his crew.

He felt it would be a while before she stopped doing that. He'd have to make her accustomed and comfortable onboard the ship. Shepard eventually moved from the balcony and turned. The team looked at him, all losing their relaxed poses and looking at him for instruction. Opening the door to leave, Shepard walked through it.

"Alright. Lets go."

…

**[Entry from Shepard's journal]**

_Entry 10080I5 - Garrus_

_Ah yes, the Turian._

_He has a spark to him. He strives to be the best. He's determined to do what he can to stop the 'unjust' and to bring them to justice himself. He's doing things his way. He is a fool._

_He may have gained my respect upon his excellent marksmanship, but his personality, his determination, his inspiration is going to cost him his life._

_He is just like Gavin, trying to excel in what he does. Trying to outbeat his opponents before they can even fight back. He is really just like Gavin, and per my entry of Gavin, I am certain you know where it will get him._

_He is steering himself into a life that was like mine. He is a fool to throw everything away just to get one man. He is overconfident in his ability to do things that he is blind to the real threat, the real 'just' act. His intentions cloud his thinking. He must learn from his mistakes like I have learned from mine, but to survive, he will have to learn fast._

_I am Imre'Shepard vas Normandy, and I will change this Turian._


	7. Loss

**A/N: ...yay?**

* * *

[Date: 20/5/2183]

Their trip to the Council Chambers had been a quiet one with little discussion Tali didn't exactly know how to feel about the Commander.

His case was astonishing. Nearly impossible. The only Human, no, the only being ever to be raised by Quarians. He knew their pain. He knew their ideals. He shared their prisons. Their suits. It felt good to be with one of her own, even if they weren't the same species.

They got off of the elevator and proceeded up the stairs. Some of the team stayed behind to relax in the commons area, while those who chose to, followed Shepard up to speak with the Council. The same as last time, they met Anderson waiting at the steps to the podium.

"Come on," he urged, when they got closer. "Udina's presenting Tali's evidence to the Council."

As they went up the steps, Shepard heard Saren's voice recording. As they proceeded farther up, they finally saw the Councilors and Udina, who was presenting said evidence.

"You wanted proof," Udina said. "There it is."

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador," the Turian councilor said. "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren," the Asari councilor added. "Matriarch Benezia."

Shepard moved beside Udina. "Who is she?"

The Asari councilor explained. "Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers," the Salarian councilor spoke. "What do you know about them?"

"Only what was extracted from the Geth's memory core," Anderson admitted. "The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished."

"The Geth believe the Reapers are gods," Shepard added. "And Saren is the prophet for their return."

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back," Anderson continued. "Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime."

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" the Salarian councilor asked.

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers," answered Shepard. "That's bad enough."

The Turian councilor snorted. "Listen to what you're saying! Saren wasn't to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something!"

Shepard took a step forward, glaring at the Turian Councilor. "You've ignored my warning of Saren and his attack on Eden Prime. Do nor repeat your mistake."

"This is different," the Asari councilor spoke. "You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the Geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why."

"The Reapers are obviously a myth, Commander," the Salarian Councilor declared. "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the Geth to his will."

"50 000 years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization," said Shepard, taking his time to give a glare at each Councilor. "If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again."

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life," the Turian Councilor dismissed. "He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position."

"That is not good enough!" Udina snapped. "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet cannot track down one man," the Salarian Councilor pointed out mildly.

Udina pushed his recommendation. "A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies."

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems." pointed out the Turian Councilor. "We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies."

Shepard didn't like the idea of letting a former Turian Spectre on the loose. Especially one with such a grizzly reputation. This conversation, however, was perfect for making one more statement.

"Send me after him." said Shepard. The three councilors looked at him almost immediately.

The Asari Councilor was the first to speak. "The Commander's right," she said, gesturing to him while turning to the Turian Councilor. "There is a way that doesn't require fleets or armies."

The Turian Councilor wasn't happy with the suggestion. "No!" he barked. "It's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

"You've probably read my file. You know what I can do and you certainly know that I can get the job done. Send me in after the Turian and I will bring him back, dead or alive by your orders." said Shepard, standing over the railing.

The Asari Councilor turned her two companions. The Salarian nodded almost immediately. The Turian gave a short pause before eventually nodding. The three Councilors pressed a few buttons on their terminal and, with a click, rose their heads to acknowledge the Commander. The Asari councilor spoke.

"Commander Shepard," she declared, "step forward."

…

First Human Spectre…

Sure he said it was an honor, but he never really meant it. He looked forward to a career of running into places, guns blazing. He never expected to live through it to actually become a large and inspirational symbol. He sighed heavily. They were headed for Noveria. The coldest planet he knew.

He stood up from his spot in the cargo bay. His respect for Wrex grew since their meeting at the Citadel. The same went for Wrex. Whenever Shepard went down to be alone, check his weapons and make sure his knife was sharp, Wrex joined him. Garrus did the same. He merely stood and gave his opinions whenever a new discussion came up.

He went to the cargo bay to make sure that the only Quarian in his crew was comfortable aboard the new ship. If his suspicions were correct, then she should be in awe as to the advanced ships schematics and drive core.

He approached her after talking with engineer Adams. She fidgeted where she stood before answering his question.

"Your ship is amazing, Shepard." she said enthusiastically. "I've never seen a drive core like this before. I can't believe you were able to fit it into a ship this small. I had no idea Alliance vessels were so advanced!" she said, adverting her eyes from his.

Shepard gave a soft chuckle. 'Just what I expected.'

He moved from her and looked at the drive core. "It's a prototype. Cutting edge technology, so I'm told." he said

She joined him. "I've been fixing parts from broken down, ancient ships most of my life. Now, I'm standing in one of the most advanced vessels in Citadel Space. I have to thank you again for bringing me along. Traveling on a vessel like this is a dream come true for me."

He turned his head slightly. "You don't have to thank anyone, Tali. I should be the one thanking you. You've made this possible. You and your data."

She started to fidget again. "T-Thank you."

He nodded. "Your welcome… You say your from the Rayya?" he asked.

She nodded.

He grinned under his helmet. "I was there one time… It wasn't the best way to come aboard the ship, but at least I made it."

"Made it?" she asked.

He nodded. "I was stationed aboard the Hyami. We had a run in with some pirates. Me and my father were there when It was attacked." he answered.

"Really? What was his name? I might know him." she said.

Shepard shook his head rather sadly. "No. No you wouldn't."

"Why?" she asked.

He sighed deeply.

"The Hyami was destroyed. And I," he said, gesturing to himself. "was the only survivor."

She gasped sharply, but silently. Before she could say anything he raised a hand. "You don't have anything to be sorry about."

She lowered her head. Shepard noticed this. "Nothing to be sad about either." She lifted her head a small amount.

He sighed again. The only way she'd know was if he told her the whole story.

"… It started like any other day."

…

[13 years, 17 days, 2 hours and 09 minutes ago]

The Hyami was making its loud hum throughuot the ship. Shepard moved up and down the halls, doing what he could to help the other people stationed on the ship. Since his biotic implants insertion to his body, he became more 'useful'. Ymir hated it when they told him that.

Shepard wore a larger suit then the one he wore several years ago. It was the same, a black suit with a dark visor. He used his biotics a lot and, as such, ate extortionate amounts of food. The few times he ate solid food where the times he savored the most. He knew it was a rare for something like it to happen, so he savored those days as if they were his last.

He was friends with all of the people in the Hyami aside from those who had jobs in places he didn't have access to. Everyone, unlike the people aboard other ships, respected him for his abilities instead of making him do things for the sake of their jobs. He felt at home with them, even though Ymir told him of how he was found a few months ago. Ymir's life, in retrospect, changed after his adoption. Ymir left the marines with honorable discharge and became the Chief Engineer of the Hyami. It made him happy, and if he was happy, then so was Shepard.

"Shepard!" shouted Vextri'Harno.

Shepard turned to face his friend, who was running towards him at great speed. He jumped at Shepard with what looked like an attack. Shepard laughed as he knew what his friend wanted.

Raising a hand, Shepard surrounded the boy in a blue biotic field. He laughed as he hung in mid-air. Shepard eventually let him go, making him land on his feet.

"You have to stop doing that." said Shepard, returning to his chore.

"It was cool, though." answered the boy.

He and Shepard laughed. They walked together, Vextri talking about things that he could do if he were a biotic.

"I could fly, I could lift my dad, I cou-" he never stopped talking.

Shepard listened to his friend, even when he started talking about things that didn't make sense. It was uncommon for Shepard to be able to spend time with friends, so he always listened.

This continued for several minutes until they reached the Engine room. The hums came at a louder velocity, but Shepard enjoyed the feeling of the floor panels beneath him vibrating. If you pressed your feet down hard, it would tickle, which was bad for people who had to get on their toes to reach something high up.

The room glowed orange as they stepped in. Several people peered their heads from their stations and gave their greetings to the two boys. They returned their gestures. Shepard dropped off the equipment while Vextri kept talking and going farther into fiction.

They exited the room and eventually stopped in the middle of the ship for a little R&R.

"All in a days work." commented Vextri.

"Your one to talk. I did all the work."

"There's no I in team." Vextri pointed out.

"There is in punishment. Those cameras saw you, so don't think your father will let you get away with this." said Shepard, leaning back and relaxing his body.

Vextri started to fumble around nervously at the thought of his 'head of security' father who was undoubtedly watching him at that very moment. "Your right. Kheela. Quick, tell me to do something!" he demanded.

"Clean your room." stated Shepard bluntly.

Vextri gave a lazy salute. "On it!" He ran to his room, leaving Shepard laughing.

It wasn't long after that, that the ship started rocking and alarms started to blaze. He looked around himself, alarmed. "WHATS GOING ON!" he shouted.

As he moved from his relaxed spot, several Quarians emerged from several doorways, each running to different parts of the ship.

He got lost in the crowd and ended up near where he first started. His room. He ran to the ships open commons area. It wasn't small, but it wasn't that large either. He found Vextri's father holding an assault rifle in one hand and directing people with the other.

"Get to the pods! Security detail, your with me!" he commanded.

Shepard approached him. "What's going on!" he shouted.

"Damn Pirates!" he snarled "Got us as soon as we entered the asteroid field!"

'Pirates? Here?'

"Where's my father!" he shouted.

There was another explosion, making the ship lean backwards, slightly throwing off its artificial gravity. The Security Chief eventually got back to his feet, steadying himself.

"Hell if I know. Kid, If he's smart, he'll be in a pod by now!" said the Chief. "Get to a pod and get out of here!"

After another rumble through the ship, several panels from around the room and several corridors gave out electric sparks. Shepard nodded to the Chief and ran down the corridor.

As he ran, he could hear the Chief shout. "We've got boarding parties!" It wasn't long after that an explosion and a volley of weapons fire engulfed the room he had just left.

…

Three minutes had passed. It was funny how a ship that was once beautiful could go to hell in three minutes. Red emergency lights filled the corridors. Shepard had ignored the Chiefs orders to get to the shuttles and instead ran off to find his father.

Room after room, corridor after corridor, chamber after chamber. Nothing. There were only two places left to check. The Command Center and the Engine room. Shepard knew Ymir. He was in the engine room.

He ran past dark halls and corridors to the engine room, which had a few dead Quarians near the entrance. He ignored them. He had to ignore the dead. There was nothing else he could do for them.

Upon entering the room he sank to his knees and his eyes started to water. In the middle of the room was Ymir's body, surrounded by dead pirates. In his hand was an assault rifle. He put his forehead to the floor and started to sob faintly.

"..D-Don't… C-Cry…."

His eyes widened, still blurry from the tears. He looked up and saw Ymir's hands move a little.

"..C-come… here.. s-son…" he requested. Shepard crawled hastily to his father only to see a large pipe through his collar bone and out his back.

Ymir coughed loudly.

"To-too many p-p-punctures." he said. "W-w-wont make it." he said. Ymir looked at Shepard as he tried to find a way of helping his father. He gave a short chuckle before coughing loudly.

"S-Shepard." he said. Shepard moved in font of his father and grabbed both his shoulders gently, looking at him in the eyes. "Let me… let me l-l-look at you s-son." he requested.

Shepard understood. He knew the risks, but it was for this man personally. This marine. This role model. His father. Reaching for his face, Shepard made two clicks before removing his visor. He breathed in the dusty air of the engine room for the first time. He looked around himself at the unobstructed, unshielded lights. Ymir chuckled.

"I s-s-said… I wanted t-to… see y-you."

Shepard looked at Ymir. He only fulfilled half of the request. Shepard started tearing. He knew what Ymir wanted and he greatly objected it. But if it was Ymir's last time, then he would do it.

Shepard started tearing even more as he reached for Ymir's visor. He exhaled loudly as he heard the familiar click. He slowly removed the visor and look at Ymir's unobstructed face. Ymir smiles weakely, blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He slowly raised a hand to Shepard's face and brought it close to his own. Bringing his sons head to his face, Ymir gave a small kiss to Shepard's forehead and sighed. It was all he really wanted. Shepard slowly pulled back to see Ymir's face. Ymir slowly closed his eyes and gestured to a data pad near him. Shepard picked it up and read it.

'To: Chief Engineer Ymir'Ksik'

'The Pirates have overrun the ship. The distress beacon has been launched, but rescue will arrive too late.'

'As directed under acting Captain Hladi'Zdoni, the self-destruct sequence is to be engaged to prevent salvage of information and resources from the ship.'

'Code-29800B57992Z02. Keelah se'lai.'

Shepard looked at it, then at Ymir. Ymir was dead. He held back his tears and reached for his visor. He stalled before he could reach it. He moved from it and, instead, grabbed Ymir's visor. As he adjusted it, he noticed the crack to the right. He gave a sad and segmented sigh. He may be dead, but he gave them hell.

Shepard picked up the data pad and put in the code to the ships core terminal.

'Order acknowledged. Self-destruct order will be in effect in one minute, fifty-nine seconds. Keelah se'lai.' came a feminine voice.

Shepard moved from the terminal and looked at Ymir again. Remembering the stories that Ymir had told him before, Shepard checked Ymir's pouches. He grunted happily as he found what he was looking for. Ymir's knife. It wasn't standard issue to the marines, but it was something from Ymir's Pilgrimage. Strangely, Ymir chose to go to a Krogan planet. His homecoming was eventful.

Shepard sighed in satisfaction and looked at Ymir again.

'One minute, twenty seconds remaining.' said the feminine voice.

Shepard got up and bolted for the emergency pod.

…

Shepard didn't like drifting in space. The pod he sat in was for emergency use only and he found it strange that no one used it when he found it. A couple dozen seconds later, It rocked from the explosion of the Hyami.

…

In the pod, in a fetal position, was Shepard. His silent sobs filled the pods hollow space. He eventually stopped. Happiness lost. Father killed. His home destroyed. Shepard hated them, the pirates. They took everything from him. They took the only thing he ever had in his life away from him in one strike.

He no longer cried. It was something he would be incapable of doing. He cried when he had happiness. He cried when he had something to hold dear to him. He cried with the knowledge that loved ones would be near him to comfort him. Now he had nothing.

No love. No home. No happiness. He had nothing left to cry over. He was alone.

…

After a few minutes of drifting, he heard a clank. He heard shouting and people speaking but he couldn't see anything. After a while, he heard the code be punched into the pods hatch and it popped off. A Quarian helmet peered from the hole.

"Keelah, WE'VE GOT A SURVIVOR!" he shouted.

Shepard slowly rose from the pod, looking at the people around him. Many people, mostly medical and military personnel flooded the small area in the cargo hold. He spent the next thirty minutes being questioned about events on the Hyami. When he asked about survivors, he was met by saddened faces.

"Boy… you're the only person who survived." said the Captain of the ship. Shepard shook his head in disbelief.

"No… No, No No, No, No. There is NO way that I'm the ONLY survivor." he almost shouted. "What about the other pods!"

The Captain shook his head again. "Destroyed. The pirated took them out while they floated around helplessly. I'm guessing that they were going to destroy your pod next, before they were destroyed."

Shepard, though angry, was surprised. "Destroyed? How?"

He leaned in closer to him. "From what you've told me, it was the result of the explosion. Its area of destruction must have been close enough to engulf their ship and add damage." he said.

Shepard lowered his head and slowly nodded in understanding. The Captain sighed.

"Get some rest, boy. We'll be docking with the Rayya soon."

Shepard was given a spare room and fell asleep before he hit the bed. His dreams were the only place where he could be happy. The only place he could live his life like it was supposed to. The only place he could see Ymir in.

...

"I spent the rest of my life with this knowledge. Not once, from that point, did I smile out of love. Not once from that point did I smile out of having a home. Not once, have I felt the same way I have felt all those years ago." he concluded. Tali noticed him reach for his visor and touch it, sliding his finger up and down the crack running through it. He sighed deeply.

"Sorry. I haven't told anyone about this. Never figured I'd tell someone I just met, but i think it was mostly because your Quarian." he said. He moved from the railing and knocked on his visor. "Constant reminder." he told her. She nodded in understanding. He nodded back.

"You wanted to know. Now you know." he said.

She nodded again. "Thank you... it must have been hard. Loosing your father and all." she said sympathetically.

"Don't." he informed her. "I've buried my past and showing it to me wont do you any good." he informed her as politely as he dared to say. The last thing he wanted to do was make her dig deeper into his past. He nodded at her and moved to leave. She didn't stop him. She didn't question him. She decided to do so after Noveria.

…

In the Rayya, Shepard sat in the shooting range. He would watch as people came and went to shoot at small targets. He didn't really pay attention, because his head was always aiming to the floor. His daydreaming was his only source of happiness since the Hyami's destruction. It never felt the same, even if the people looked the same and his room looked the same.

A man approached him. His godfather. He attempted to persuade Shepard to take a little target practice to take his mind off of things. Shepard usually ignore him until he left, but he decided to humor the man.

He stood at the range and lazily picked up the weapon. Without looking, he fired from the hip. He heard an applause come from his godfather. He turned to view the target and he had nearly struck it in the center. He fired again, aiming at the center. He nailed it.

He found a love for shooting. He would always nail the targets. He would always shoot in the middle. People eventually crowded to view his shooting. They liked seeing his skill at shoot the targets.

They say him shooting a target out of practice. Shepard never saw a target when he shot a bullet. He saw a pirate.

…

**[Entry from Shepard's journal]**

_Entry 10097G9 - Vextri_

_Vextri. What can I say? We were young. We had fun. We enjoyed the things we did. We never thought that our fathers would die on the same ship on the same day._

_He was full of spirit. He was fun where I was dull. He was broken when I last saw him. It pains me to say it, but when I ran from the Hyami, I saw him crying over his fathers body. What pains me about this? I didn't stop to help him. I didn't stop to invite him in my seeking of an emergency pod._

_Does it make me a murderer when I could have helped him? Does it make me a killer when I stabbed my first Batarian on that ship? Does it make me innocent when I forget the fact that I saw him? Yes, yes, and no._

_Not a day goes by that it doesn't haunt me. Not a day goes by that I don't see him in my dreams. Not a day goes by that I don't find myself screaming myself awake. He haunts my dreams. So does Ymir. So does Vextri's father. I manage to ignore them most of the time, but the guilt in my heart will never go away._

_They say love is a powerful thing. They say that it helps a broken man. Some say that I will lose my coldbloodedness when I find love. I find it hard to believe. It didn't help Vextri. Why would it help me? _

**[Log intercepted]**

* * *

**A/N: Log intercepted? Uh-oh.**

**The Trial was almost exactly the way it was originally intended to be written. What more could I add? Everything from the original conversation was to the point. Not much to add now that I think about it… maybe other writers will have more luck.**


	8. Noveria

**A/N: Shepard's use of a large *Possibly Krogan* knife will be a more common use of threatening, persuasive, fighting uses. So all in all, knife usage will be a little more common then assault rifle usage an whatnot. As it turns out, knives can be more intimidating then military-grade assault weaponry. Go figure :/**

* * *

Shepard approached Tali in full combat gear.

"Tali."

She turned to view his serious face a foot from hers.

"Yes, Shepard?"

"I'm taking a small group to Noveria with me. Suit up, you're my second wingman." he said. He tossed her a second shotgun he had been carrying.

Though she didn't expect for the shotgun to be thrown to her, it didn't stop her from attempting to catch it. At first it fumbled, but she managed to grip it before it hit the floor. In the end it appeared as though she was bowing. She raised her head nervously to see him with a questioning look.

"… suit up." he repeated and marched out of the engine room, authority in each step. She took this as a sign of heavy military doctrine. She sighed to herself and went to prepare for the mission.

…

Noveria. The cold was everywhere. Under his feet. In his hands. On his face. If it weren't for the suit, he'd feel as though he were near-naked. Years of military discipline had forged him into what he was, and as such, he never shivered from the cold. That and unforeseen events.

Though his fellow environmental suit wearer shivered slightly, he learned to subdue this natural instinct and make himself stiff. He looked around at the port. He moved, Wrex and Tali in close pursuit.

Their walk was interrupted with Port Hanshan Security at the door to the 'lobby'. Shepard squinted his eyes menacingly at the trio of 'guards' standing before them.

He glared at them. "Move aside." he said deeply.

"We're here to secure your weapons, it's my authority to secure all firearms." said the tall, dark haired woman. If Shepard was correct, then she was Asian.

The two 'guards' beside her started to advance. Wrex made a small movement to reach for his weapon, but Shepard nudged him to do no such thing.

"Hey. Why don't you get your blonde friend over there to TRY and get my weapon." he taunted.

The blonde woman approached him, anger evident on her face. "What did you say, Quarian?"

As her hands started to spark blue, Shepard returned the gesture, making his hands faintly blue as though he were a weaker biotic.

The blond, and apparently Wrex, scoffed in disappointment. Shepard ignored it. The blond took another step and he enjoyed the look on her face when he added more power to his hands, making her face and everyone else's light up blue from its powerful light.

They glared at each other, the Asian woman appearing to become increasingly uncomfortable with their initial meeting.

"Try it." dared Shepard.

The woman took his dare. Before she could do any actual damage, a woman's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Stand down!" came the voice, hastily. "We have confirmed their credentials, The Spectre is allowed to carry his weapon!"

Shepard and the blond never stopped glaring at each other.

"I'm sorry for intruding in on your business, Spectre. Enjoy your stay." said the Asian woman.

Shepard eventually broke his glare and moved past the security to the lobby. He looked at the scenery extremely briefly and continued up the stairs. As he reached a small hall, the sound of alarms sounded to their left and right. Tali jumped while Shepard and Wrex made annoyed groans.

…

Kill the guards, Get the evidence, Get out. Simple.

Shepard grabbed his knife and started to fiddle with it, tossing it around and making a few well learned tricks with it.

"Commander, is that wise?" asked Tali, concerning the fact that Shepard was waving around a sharp knife while he was in his environmental suit. Shepard continued his movements without turning to her.

"Of course not." he answered eventually. He then swiftly made the tip of the knife stop at the tip of her visor, though not enough to scratch it. "That's why its fun." he finished. Wrex chuckled in agreement.

The door opened and Shepard motioned for them to stand still. He crouched and moved along the wall. After marking the two people at the entrance, he activated his camo and disappeared.

It was a few seconds before the Human fell with a twist of her neck. The Turian motioned to yell, but something grabbed him by his mouth and there was a gapping slice on his neck as he fell. His body was convulsing on the floor, with him coughing blood silently, as Shepard came out of his camo.

The two advanced and were close enough to hear Shepard mutter, 'Keelah se'lai'. Tali was going to speak when he raised a hand. He disappeared once more. Unsure of what to do, they moved to the entrance only to be met with a Human who seemed to hear them.

The Human looked at the bodies, then the Krogan and Quarian standing by them. He raised his weapon, only to have it knocked upward onto his face. Shepard swung him to the floor and put his boot on his neck. Another Turian came out and was quickly shot by Shepard's pistol. Turning his attention back to the man under his boot, Shepard started to kneel, increasing pressure onto the foot on the mans neck.

The Human started to swing his hands violently, but Shepard ignored it. He stared the man in the eyes as the air in his lungs started to escape him violently quickly. Eventually the fists slowed down until they were on the floor. The man made a few obstructed chokes before finally giving in to loss of air. Shepard, making sure he was dead, twisted his foot, hearing a loud snap.

He turned to his flabbergasted Quarian friend, and his amused Krogan friend. Without speaking, Shepard made them follow him up the stairs. Once there, only two guards remained. They appeared to know of their presence as they started to form cover. Shepard turned to Wrex, made a fist and a wall with his hands, and smacked them together. Wrex nodded.

He turned to Tali and, using his thumb and middle finger, traced the outline of his face. He then proceeded to make an explosion gesture, unraveling his hands in front of his face. She nodded.

"…go."

Wrex charged. Tali peered from her cover and gave cover fire while Shepard threw a mine.

Wrex took out the Human, making a crunching noise upon contact. The mine that Shepard threw blew up the Turians cover. Tali took him out with a few shots to his shields and two shots to his torso.

Shepard stood before his team and nodded in approval. They moved to retrieve the data and, once they had it, moved from the room.

It wasn't to his surprise when he found the blond woman he met earlier standing before him. He tilted his head mockingly.

"Well well well. Nice to meet you again, Spectre." she stated. "Anoleis would throw you offworld for what you did here. I won't. You know what we did to cop killers on my world?"

Shepard gave a short, but loud enough chuckle.

"Your not supposed to be here, miss. If I had the authority, do you know what I would do to dirty cops?"

Her face flared again with anger. She shouted as she sent a biotic wave to him. Shepard dodged it while Tali and Wrex moved behind cover.

He raised himself from his cover. Stirling was going to attack again, when she was surrounded by biotic energy. She was raised high in the air. Shepard's hands convulsed with blue energy. Her 'partner' came to help, but he was lifted as well. As the two lifted people could see, Shepard had a hand raised to the both of them.

"THIS is what I would do to DIRTY cops!" he shouted. He threw her partner to the far wall, hearing an inhumane crackle as he came into contact with it with bone-shattering force. Stirling managed to look at Shepard before he brought her to him. As her body stopped before him, he raised his palm to her chest and blew her to the wall.

The result was the wall nearly shattering, with Stirling making a hole in the area of impact. He approached her again and was surprised that she was still breathing. He raised his hand to her face.

"Dirty cops don't live."

He sent a biotic force onto her. Tali was glad that she wasn't looking when she heard a loud snap. Wrex laughed in amusement.

Shepard felt disgusted at what he had done. He didn't see dirty cops when he killed them. He saw something else. Something that made his blood boil and made him loose control. He wanted control. He didn't know how to get it.

"Damn, Shepard. That's nothing compared to what my people do to dirty cops." he commented, meaningfully. "You probably didn't need us on this mission to begin with. The way you killed everyone almost by yourself proves it."

Shepard turned, but pulled out his pistol. He, without looking, shot the Turian 'reinforcement' that was hiding behind a decoration. His body slumped to the floor. Shepard groaned in annoyance.

"I'm glad this is over. Qui'in better be grateful." he muttered.

And indeed he was.

…

Peak 15. Shepard wasnt there yet, but he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Wrex was having fun, gunning down Geth with the Mako's cannons and managing to drive it while shooting, while Tali and Shepard sat in the back. She fidgeted nervously as the constant fire and bumps forced them closer together. Shepard sat, cross-armed, while Tali sat with her hands on her lap. To her curiosity, she took a glance at Shepard. His eyes were closed and his breathing was relaxed, which was strange since they were being shot at and the fact that they could die at any moment.

Shepard didn't have to look at her to know that she was eventually going to ask him a question. He might as well bring it up.

"Something on your mind?"

She jumped at his question.

"Well… yes."

Opening his eyes, he turned his head slightly to look at her. "Go on."

"Where did you learn to fight like you did?" she asked. IT wasn't the question she wanted to ask, but it was a question nonetheless.

"An old Turian named Gavin trained me. Stubborn bastard as he was, I cant complain. He is the reason I am what I am physically." he answered honestly. He didn't believe in lying to people. It would only make the outcome worse.

"So he trained you to fight and kill without mercy?"

Shepard gave a single soft chuckle. "No. He trained me to kill without feeling. He trained me to the bone. Sometimes he broke them. I would sit and listen, but that was never enough. Eventually I learned that his 'methods' were necessary. A man without feelings in the battlefield makes a perfect soldier, and that is what I intended to be." he answered. He didn't like his response, but it was the truth.

'I never actually used his teachings until I joined the marines.' thought Shepard.

She nodded in acknowledgment and remained silent for the remainder of the trip. He liked her curiosity. She was the only one who dared to dig into his past. He gave an unnoticeable grin. It reminded him of Vextri…

…

In his life Shepard had many firsts. First kill. First dead friend. First personal weapon. First encounter with a biological weapon. This was an event that added to that list. First visit to a science facility experimenting on a supposedly extinct species.

As far as he could tell, it had gone to hell way before he even got there. Having 'fixed' Mira, Shepard and his group were at the next station and were currently waiting for the elevator to stop at the next floor.

What they found was enough to surprise Shepard himself. Survivors. They raised their weapons at each other, but their leader soon recognized them as friendly.

"Stand down," their leader called out a second later.

Shepard holstered his weapon and approached the men and their poor blockade. From first impressions, Shepard knew that the men were starved and hadn't slept for hours, maybe even days. Not the best type of guards, but he guessed that they would have to do.

"Sorry," apologized the leader of the guards. "We couldn't be sure what was on the tram."

"Not a problem. What's the situation here?" asked Shepard

The man started to move around, maybe collecting his thoughts. "Oh man. We've been trapped down here for days. Actual aid hasn't arrived yet and our foods being depleted faster then we thought. In other words, its gone to hell." he answered blankly.

Shepard nodded in understanding. "I'm Imre'Shepard," he introduced himself. "I'm a Spectre."

The man tilted his head quizzically "Huh. Didn't know they were any Quarian Spectres."

Shepard let out a small sigh of annoyance. Sure it was a common mistake, but lately it had been happening almost on a daily basis. He may as well put a sign on his back stating that he was Human.

The man shrugged. "Well, I won't look a heavily-armed gift horse in the mouth. Name's Ventralis," he said.

"Ventralis." acknowledged Shepard. They exchanged a hand shake. Apparently, only then did the man notice he was Human.

"Uh… your Human?"

Shepard nodded. "Not common knowledge. Short story, I was raised by them. I need the suit to live. Understood?"

The man nodded, but not in complete understanding.

"Any idea where they came from?" asked Shepard.

"The aliens? They overran the hot labs last week. They might have come through there. Only Han Olar got out of the hot labs." he explained.

"Who's Han Olar?" asked Shepard.

"One of the scientists assigned to the hot labs," Ventralis elaborated. "Anyhow, he's the only survivor."

"So he knows what happened down there?"

"Maybe. He ain't all there anymore, though."

"But he was able to warn you about those aliens?"

"Actually, we found out about those bastards when they clawed their way into my command post." He looked around. "We had a lot more staff back then."

"Don't blame yourself. You did what you could, and by the looks of it, you've done good."

"Yeah?" he asked skeptically. "Sure as hell doesn't feel like it. The Board sent an Asari to clean up the mess. She just showed up yesterday and headed for the hot labs. We haven't heard from her since."

"Asari? Is he talking about the Matriarch?" asked Tali, silently

Shepard asked the man, who shrugged.

"Guess so. She hasn't come back here. You guys came through Central Station, so she ain't there. Mind you, I don't see what one person can do."

"Any chance we can get into the hot labs?" asked Wrex.

Ventralis shook his head. "Nuh uh. First thing I did when everything went to hell was to cut the hot labs off the network."

"So there's no way to know what's going on down there." Wrex concluded, giving a humph.

"Not without sending someone down the elevator to the hot labs. And I'm not sending my people to their death."

"Fair enough," conceded Shepard. "What kind of research is done down there, anyways?"

Ventralis shrugged. "Beats me. I'm not supposed to know. So long as people didn't start dying, it wasn't my problem."

Shepard nodded and pulled out his assault rifle. "Time to get to work." He spoke to his two team members, who nodded.

"Yeah, I hear th—" He was silenced by the sounds of something walking on metal with several legs. They all knew what it was. "Hell!" he cursed. "Man the perimeter!" he yelled to his guards.

Shepard and his group jumped over the cover and aimed at the direction of the sounds. The metallic floor panel lifted up, revealing two of the nasty creatures. Shepard was the first to fire, aiming at its two floating appendages. The rest of his team fired strategically while the exhausted guards fired lazily at the creatures whole body, not caring about strategic dismemberment.

One of the creatures died and the other pounced at one of the guards. Before it could strike it, Wrex hit it upward with the tip of his shotgun and pulled the trigger, spilling its alien organs all over the small area.

Though thankful, the guard spat out in disgust over the limbs and organs that littered the small area. Wrex did them a favor by moving the body to a corner. Tali and Shepard approached Ventralis.

"You okay?" asked Shepard.

"Yeah," he panted, padding off the blood and fragments of what appeared to be an intestine. "Thanks for the help. Every few hours, a group comes up the tram tunnel. That was one of the smaller ones."

Shepard nodded and the group advanced.

…

The Matriarch stood before them, observing the Rachni Queen from the platform.

"You don't know the privilege of being a mother." she spoke without turning. "There is power in creation. To shape a life; to turn it toward happiness or despair." Benezia turned her head slightly, to stare at the intruders. "Her children were to be ours, to raise to hunt and slay Saren's enemies."

Shepard approached her, Tali and Wrex shifting, ready for a fight.

"Matriarch, I mean you no harm. Should you resist to your arrest, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands." said Shepard with authority.

She ignored him and continued to speak blankly. "Have you faced an Asari commando unit before?" she asked Shepard. "I doubt Quarians ever have."

Shepard continued to glare at her, ignoring her accident in species, like many do. "I've seen enough." he eventually answered.

As soon as when started to move, Shepard dove for cover. Before he could get to cover, she put him in a stasis. A Commando approached from behind Benezia while she moved to the platform.

Shepard, now out of stasis, fell to the floor, but squirmed to cover. He started to bark out orders.

"Wrex, charge. Tali, cover me!"

They did so. There was little they could do, however, when Shepard and Wrex were thrown against a wall. Tali ducked, so instead of her being lifted, her cover moved upward. Shepard shouted in pain as he fell to the floor. The loud thud of Wrex followed.

He stood up and felt a searing pain. 'Must have broken a rib' he thought. He raised his tired arms and pulled the two Asari commando's towards him. The force was too strong as they rammed into the railings at high speeds, no doubt killing them. Shepard ignored it. Either way, they were dead.

The Matriarch moved her hands and a few doors opened, revealing several Geth and few Commando's. Shepard cursed and started to move cover to strategic locations biotically. The three troops took cover and started to fire at the several Geth that were assaulting them from two sides.

He made sure to give Tali higher cover due to her condition of the suit and expertise with a shotgun. Wrex enjoyed having some, if not any cover at all. He seemed to chuckle a little with each kill.

More common Geth approached. They weren't the strongest, but they weren't the weakest. Shepard peered over his cover, only to duck just as fast when a missile came his way.

"Geth Missile Troopers!" shouted Shepard. Whether or not it was their designated name, he didn't care. His troops knew what he was talking about. They changed priority to the red Geth and took it out in less then a minute.

A few Asari moved in, but were shot down while they tried to get a clear shot. Eventually, the shooting and shouting had silenced save for the Matriarch, who was panting. Shepard ran up the stairs and aimed at her. His two friends followed suit aiming at the slouching Matriarch.

She eyed them tiredly and managed to speak from between her pants. "This is not over… Saren is unstoppable. My mind is… filled with his light. Everything is… clear." The Matriarch turned around and stared at the Rachni queen.

"The Rachni beg to differ." stated Shepard.

"Saren still whispers in my mind." she talked almost instantly. "I can fight his compulsions briefly, but the indoctrination is strong."

"Control? Is this indoctrination? How can you resist?" asked Shepard.

She turned around, a struggling look on her face. "I set… apart of my mind away from… indoctrination. Saving it for… a moment when I could help destroy him. It… will not last long."

"So you can kill us when we believe you?" asked Shepard, tightening his grip on his assault rifle.

"Yes. But it would… n-not be my will S-Shepard. People are… not themselves around Saren. You come to… idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything… for him." She started to move around a little, her panting going away. "The key is Sovereign - his flagship. It is a… dreadnought of incredible size and it is extraordinary."

"Where did it come from?" asked Shepard. He noticed Tali release her grip from her weapon.

"I cannot say. The Geth did not build it. Its… technology is more advanced than any known species. The longer you stay aboard the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words… flood in to you. At first I thought I was strong enough to resist, instead I became a willing tool ever to serve."

She looked at the three people solemnly and spoke again. "It is a terror to be trapped in your mind, to beat upon the glass as your hands torture and murder." She took a few steps to the Commander, who aimed at points of her body that wouldn't kill her, should she attack. "I was powerless, nothing but a tool for Saren. He sent me here to find the Mu relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago."

Shepard's face quickly became quizzical. "How does something that big go missing?"

"Four thousand years ago a star nearby went supernova. The shockwave propelled the relay out of its system but did not destroy it, its precise vector and speed impossible to determine. Millennia passed the nebula created by the nova enveloped the relay. It is difficult to find any cold object in space. Particularly something swathed in hot dust and radiation." answered the Matriarch.

"Someone on Noveria found it? I assume you have the coordinates."

Benezia nodded, no longer tired. "Two thousand years Rachni inhabited this region of our galaxy. They discovered the Mu relay. The Rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit knowledge from their mothers." She glanced over to the Rachni Queen. "I took the location of the relay from the queen. I was not gentle." Grief overwhelmed the once proud figure.

"You can redeem yourself, Matriarch." said Shepard, finally releasing his grip from his weapon, only slightly. He never truly trusted people. "Give me the location of the relay."

Benezia nodded and slowly gave him an OSD. Shepard took it cautiously and gave it to Tali, who started to scan its contents.

Shepard returned his attention to the Matriarch. "Do you know where Saren is headed?"

She shook her head. "Saren would not tell me his destination. But you must find out quickly. I transmitted the coordinates to Saren just before you arrived. You have to stop him! Stop me!" Benezia grabbed her head. She moaned in "His teeth are at my ear! His fingers at my spine!" Benezia screamed in pain. "You should…you should…"

She rose, no longer moaning or screaming in pain. She, instead, looked darker. Shepard noticed the difference faster then his friends would.

"DIE!" she declared darkly.

She raised a hand to Shepard, who shot at her 'soft spots'. She registered them with pained shouts. Taking the advantage to suppress her, he gave a respectful 'sorry' before running up to her and hitting her in the gut with his knee, full force. She fell in pain. He turned to see Tali and Wrex take out two Commando's. he nodded at them in approval and looked down at the Matriarch, who reverted back to her 'good' self. She stood up wearily and with Shepard's help.

"I cannot go on. You will have to stop him Shepard." Benezia uttered in a desperate voice.

Shepard hissed a curse. Had he really hit her that hard? He tried to tend to her wounds, but she gently pushed his hands away.

"No." Benezia said calmly. "He is still in my mind. I am not entirely myself. I never will be again." She spoke sadly.

Shepard nodded in understanding and laid her to the side, respecting her decision. She nodded and gave a short moan as the wounds started to bring her closer to the dark void people called death. She held Shepard's hand in hers with both of her hands. She tightened her grip softly.

She looked around with her eyes somewhat wildly. "Where is the light?" she asked sadly and softly. Shepard looked at her compassionately. Its not every day he was with someone when they died somewhat peacefully. "They said there would be a… light…" Her grip on his hands fell. After muttering a farewell, Shepard stood up.

The team proceeded to leave, but Shepard eyed the Rachni queen in her cage. He felt something behind him and raised his weapon instantly. The Asari moved to where he stood and turned to look at him. Her eyes opened lazily and stared at them

"This one will serve as our voice."

…

The return trip wasn't as eventful as the trip they went through to get to Peak 15. The blizzard never let up, so they were forced to make their way back in the Mako. Saving the Rachni Queen. Another act of Compassion.

Compassion. He actually showed compassion. He showed a feeling that hadn't been shown in 13 years. What did this mean? Something was making him soft. He hated it. He needed to fix the problem. The mission depended on it.

…

**[Entry from Shepard's journal]**

_Entry 10101K1 - Wrex_

_The Krogan is of little worry to me, but he may be troublesome in the future._

_His response to my commands is more then enough proof of his eagerness to fight. He is a Krogan of significant strength and it is an honor to meet a Krogan who I cannot defeat physically._

_He is wise for a Krogan of his age. Being as old as he is, I'd say that he's been in the mercenary business far longer then I initially thought._

_I have nothing more to say per this entry._

* * *

**A/N: There. Ya happy?**


	9. Pilrimage

**A/N: Never a dull moment with Shepard. Enjoy the new chapter

* * *

**

He entered the Normandy, ignoring everyone trying to talk to him, Wrex and Tali following him quizzically. He stopped at his locker and took off his light armor pads. Afterwards, he mounted his weapons into their respective slots, then walked to his quarters.

He turned around to his two companions and looked at each other.

"I'm going to submit a report. No one enters. No one disturbs me. No one tries to contact me. Is that clear?"

They nodded. Shepard rose his head a little.

"Joker, is that clear?"

"Loud and clear Commander.", came a hurried response.

He dropped his gaze to the two friends and muttered "Good." He backed away and the door slid shut. Wrex and Tali proceeded to the elevator to unload their weapons and go to their stations, or station considering Wrex had no area to work.

…

It was the morning and no one was anywhere aside from the mess. It was crowded with the large number of people in there. The team and everyone soon noticed that Shepard had not left his room. Garrus approached the door and it opened. He was surprised to see no one inside.

"Where's the Commander?" asked Garrus, taking a seat across from Wrex. Wrex grumbled, "No idea.", Tali shook her head, so did Williams and Alenko. He asked random crew members and received the same answers. He asked Joker, the only one on the upper deck, but received the same response. There was only one place left. The Cargo Bay.

After finishing their food Garrus, Tali, Ashley and Wrex headed to the elevator to go downward. As they got closer to their destination, they started to hear loud music. As the doors opened the music could be heard clearly. It had several loud beats accompanied by the occasional bass.

Looking to the right, they saw sparks flying out from underneath the Mako. Shepard's fatigues were found near Williams station. Everyone approached the Mako and found Shepard's legs sticking out from the side with several sparks flying from where he was.

Garrus gently kicked Shepard in the leg. Shutting off the torch and lowering the music, Shepard rolled out from underneath the Mako. His suit was different. He'd taken off every piece of fabric he wore and took out the outer suits segments, revealing a more revealing suit in its place. This suits lone layer gripped comfortable against his body, revealing every small detail on his toned chest. Even scars that were deep enough showed, which were only about four. Everything, from his waist to his neck, could be made out as though he were bare. The same went for his arms. He looked at each of them.

Wrex and Garrus gave quizzical looks at each other. Tali polarized her visor and looked away, and Ashley wolf whistled.

Jumping upward with athletic skill, he stood before them, his dog tag clinking. He seemed more muscular without the outer suit layer. His helmet's visor had been polarized to protect his eyes from the light of the torch. As a response, his eye glow was deepened, making his pupils instead of his whole eye very luminous and appealing. He didn't wear his turban, leaving it by Ashley's station. Cracking his neck, he eventually spoke.

"Something on your mind, Vakarian?"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Shepard gestured to the Mako. "I've been giving the Mako some of my own improvements. It's armor layer is now approximately 45% stronger then it was before. Firing rate for the cannon has increased twofold and shield regeneration has been nearly doubled."

Garrus nodded in understanding. Shepard eyed the two women and noticed their looks. "What?" he asked.

"Shepard, your suit is, um, very…"

"What she's trying to say is that you look good without the extra layer, skipper." answered Ashley.

Shepard gave a single nod. "I wasn't looking for your approval, but thanks Tali. The same for you, Williams."

Tali stiffened and gave a nod. Ashley crossed her arms and nodded.

"Anything else?" asked Shepard, turning to Garrus. He shook his head. Shepard sat on his board and grabbed his tools. "Alright then. Report to your stations when ready." he answered. Sliding underneath the Mako once more, Shepard began finishing his work. Garrus and the group dispersed, leaving him to his work.

…

[Nearly 17 hours later]

Tali fidgeted in frustration. It had taken her a lot of effort to sleep and was rewarded with only a few minutes of it. Giving up for the moment, she exited her pod and stumbled out, feeling a little lightheaded. Moving from the pod to the mess, she sat and put a hand under her 'chin'. She sighed.

It was only a few minutes after this that a loud sound came from the cargo Bay. Going to the elevator in a tired fashion, she began the descent. The music that was playing was far different from the music she once heard. It was softer and had a nice, smooth tune that was gentle. Upon exiting the elevator, she found Shepard, kneeling over a wheel. From the looks of it, he was replacing the wheel with one with metallic ridges. He still hadn't put his suits other layer on, still revealing much of himself without truly revealing himself.

Apparently he noticed her as he gestured for her to approach him without turning to look at her. Getting closer, he spoke to her.

"Get me the steel pressurizer." Looking around, she found the tool. Bringing it to him, he grasped it and, with a nearly inaudible thud, clamped the wheel into place, pushing their steel bolts into the large metallic holding areas.

Sighing in relief, he stood and wiped his gloved hands with a cloth. In the silence, the music could be heard clearly. She couldn't resist the urge to ask.

"What is that sound in the music?"

"It is called a violin. A hollow wooden musical instrument with four strings and an unfretted fingerboard." he answered, wiping his hands and slightly turning his head to her.

"It sounds beautiful." she stated silently, listening to the music.

"It does." he answered upon finishing from wiping his hands. He grabbed his tools and went to place them in their containers on the far side of the room. Tali listened to the music while he finished.

"Something you needed?" he asked.

"No." she answered eventually.

"Cant sleep?"

She turned her head to him. "How did you-"

"It happened to me." he answered, putting the last of the tools away. "I couldn't sleep for weeks. It took its toll on me on a mission out in the Attican Traverse."

He started to put his extra suit layer back on. First in his midsection, then his upper chest, lower neck. He turned from where he stood and faced Tali, pulling the cowl of his hood over him.

"I'll need you at your best if were going to fight this rogue Spectre, Tali." he said, approaching her and stopping a yard away from her. "You have two choices. Sleep in your pod with a small audio file of small mechanical tinkering on a Flotilla ship, or sleep in my quarters. Its probably more comfortable than the cryo pod."

The first suggestion was hollowed out. Sleep in… his quarters. His quarters…

He raised a brow. Even with the visor on, it was noticeable to see his expression through his eyes. "Something wrong?"

She snapped back to attention.

"Shepard, I cant sleep in your quarters. Its yours, for starters. I'll just have that audio file and try to get some sleep."

He would have said 'okay' but what she said had gotten his attention. He was a master of interpreting what people meant. She didn't want to sleep in his quarters because of personal imaging. If people saw her leave his room, it would cause a stir. An unprofessional stir.

He shook his head at her suggestion. "I know why you don't want to sleep in my quarters, Tali. It is fully your decision, but it is entirely up to you. I need you at your best, so if you know that you cannot be at your best while sleeping in a pod, then I expect you to take the best course of action and sleep in a comfortable bed. Don't worry about what people will think if they see you. I'll handle that myself." he answered

She was going to object, but she new better. He was right. The pod had not exactly been comfortable to sleep in, but the thought of her fellow workers teasing her out of seeing her exit his quarters brought a hint of dread on as to what to expect. She didn't object, however. I would have been pointless. She would have to sleep in his… quarters.

"Alright… Shepard." she said eventually.

Shepard nodded. "Good. As for me, you shouldn't worry. I won't be sleeping at all. I have to do a lot of things, so sleeping is out of the question at the moment."

"What? What are you doing?"

"Repairs. Reports to the Council. A few more technical improvements to the Mako. Make sure our weapons check out okay. All that stuff and more. I should be finished in around eight hours or so." he explained. "Right now, I'm going to recalibrate the Mako's systems to make them up-to-date with the additional armor and cannon cooling systems I just put in." he finished, opening the Mako's side hatch.

"Get some rest, Engineer, Tali. That's an order." he said as he jumped into the Mako. She replied courteously and left.

…

He stepped out from the elevator. It had only been two hours since then, and he was going to retrieve a data pad from his room. What he found would tell him if the engineer had taken his recommendation or if she decided to just return to her pod.

He wasn't surprised to find here there, fully asleep. He had no time to fully view her. He had a job to do. Moving beside his bed and her, he grabbed his data pad and left, forgetting even seeing her on the bed completely.

…

Tali woke up to find that he wasn't there, like he said he wouldn't be. Exiting the room, she gave a silent thanks in seeing no one awake yet. Sitting down and connecting a paste tube to the canister, she began ate would could arguably be her breakfast.

It wasn't long before she heard the hiss of a pod opening. It was Lieutenant Alenko, who stretched and sighed in relief. He approached her and gave a nod and a quick "Morning Tali.". She nodded back. In a full 30 minutes, the entire crew had awoken. Unlike yesterday, it was less hectic. They went to the elevator like last time and found Shepard standing beside the Mako, fusing a new, brighter, armor plate to the rear of the vehicle. He knew what she was going to ask and decided to speak faster then she could pose the question.

"I found some surplus armor plating for the Normandy in our latest shipment. I found it while I was searching for the torch and decided to repurpose it. So," he said backing away from the Mako and turning off the torch, "here I am.", he finished, turning around.

Garrus went to check the Mako's systems, whistling at the improvements. Ashley went to her station. Wrex went to lean against his storage crate. Tali stood by Shepard and watched since she had nothing to do for the next hour.

Ignoring her completely, Shepard went to the hood of the Mako and started smelting a new metal into place, leaving sparks and streaks of heat flying past him. Eventually turning his attention to her, he gave a rough chuckle.

"You remind me of Saitho, Tali." he commented, activating the torch to full blast.

"Who?"

"My brother in arms. More accurately, my brother."

"Your… brother?"

"Yeah," he said grunting, "me and him did a lot together. When we met, everything about us was alike. Same suit. Same eyes. Same bloody history. As it turned out, his parents died when he was 16, though he was nearly 17. I just turned 16 when I lost my father." he explained.

Turning off the torch, he examined the work and nodded in satisfaction. Placing the torch on a workbench, he approached Tali, once again wiping his hands on a rag.

"We did a lot together. We trained together. We studied together. We were shunned together. By shunned I mean people never truly accepted us. Me because I was Human nature, and Saitho because of his bloodthirsty attitude."

"He was bloodthirsty?"

"Hell yeah. That's why he signed up with me when I started my close quarters combat training. That's why he used a knife more often then his assault rifle. That's why he and I would have climbed the ranks when we joined the marines." he finished.

"When did you last see each other?"

"On our Pilgrimage. We went to Elysium together. Killed a few Batarian slavers on the way, too. I killed them because it was right. The bastards enslaved many people. He killed out of the thrill. I confronted him about it, told him that its not the way to do things. He threatened me. Told me to leave him to his business and that even though we were like brothers, he wouldn't think twice if he had to kill me."

Tali gave a sharp gasp. "And you accepted this?"

"Yeah. I don't take crap from anyone, so I told him that if that was the way he wanted to play, then I would play. I can't really blame him. I would do the same." he said, speaking calmly and shrugging.

Tali didn't believe his reasoning, but it made sense. His attitude, his need to excel in the battlefield. Nothing would stop Shepard from completing the assignment. Not even a bond with someone just like him.

"You two must have done a lot together."

"Yeah… yeah I guess we did." he said, half ignoring her and half reveling in his memories.

"You want to tell me?"

"Tell you what? Me and him? We killed a lot and we trained a lot, not much else to talk about." he answered quickly. She was getting on his nerves. He resisted the urge to snap at her, but the hatred he had to the subject only helped it.

"I was hoping for something a little more descriptive." she spoke softly. Gentle words to disguise her curiosity.

"Well, there was the time that he betrayed me, stabbed me in the waist, left me for dead while trying to hold off Batarian pirates only to survive and have to deal with the worst infection of my life for nearly a month. That was fun." he snapped.

Even with his snap, it didn't prevent her from giving a gasp and a sympathetic 'sorry'.

He debated with himself onto whether or not to tell her. It might make her more prone to asking him about himself, and he really didn't want that to happen. Then again, if he told her to leave, it might make her even more determined to get the information out if him. He could just say no and never talk to her, but she was a Quarian and he knew how they were like. They needed someone on the ship who wouldn't treat them like dirt. He would have to tell her out of sympathy, not out of choice.

He sighed loudly, sat on the board and rolled underneath the Mako. He started to add some pipes in order to increase efficiency in the Mako's mobility. It wasn't loud at all and anyone listening could hear him clearly. He began to explain.

"I was only 22 and it was about a month since the Pilgrimage started."

…

[7 years, 92 days, 22 hours and 45 minutes ago]

"Shepard!"

Shepard turned to view his friend, Saitho. Him and Saitho wore the same type of suit fabric, except Saitho's linings were red instead of white. They decided to go to the same place while on Pilgrimage. Saitho was like Shepard, trained at a young age and hardened by a few fights and events. The two were like brothers and treated each other as such, but Shepard never truly acknowledged it.

They were the same age, roughly had the same birthday, and had the same eye color. They spoke with authority and they both were trained heavily in the use of close combat weapons, especially concerning their knives. They both had large knives, but Shepard's was a few centimeters longer. They were both outsiders to the other people, Saitho because he never truly behaved appropriately, and Shepard because he was Human. Basically, they were like clones. The most noticeable difference between Saitho and Shepard were his opinions and decisions regarding people as a whole.

"I found us another ride off world. It leaves tomorrow, though, but it wont cost as much as this one."

Shepard nodded in thanks and the two went to walk around the plaza before they headed to the apartments. Shepard looked around and heard news about increased pirate sightings in the planets system. He didn't like it. That was why he was eager to leave the planet. If they were to fight, then it would be near suicide.

After searching for 30 minutes, the two met up in the middle of the plaza.

"Lets get going. There's a storm coming." said Shepard, looking at the dark skies.

Saitho nodded and they started to go to the apartments. A storm was coming, but not the kind that Shepard meant.

…

It was late at night and there was heavy rain when the alarms blared on. Shepard jumped out of the bed and ran to where Saitho should have been. He wasn't there. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed his weapons and ran outside and took in a full view of what the alarms were for. In the sky there were several dozen transports coming downward and landing on the other side of the wall. The GARDIAN turrets were shooting a few down, but most managed to land with even more entering the planets atmosphere.

He cursed again and pulled out a locater that he and Saitho had. It would allow them to find each other if one was to be captured or missing while they were traveling. He found his friend a few kilometers from where he stood. Precisely, he was by a wall.

There was a loud boom in the wall where Saitho was. Checking Saitho's vitals, it showed that he was alright. He ran to its direction.

He ran through alleys and the occasional street. Almost every street was flooded by civilians and few military personnel. Running past them, he found the few people who had given up hope. Those who committed suicide. Nevertheless, he ran past them. Then he ran into a pirate.

Using his fast reflexes and quickly identifying the pirate, he pulled out his knife before they ran into each other. He subtlety stabbed him in the chest, making him grunt silently in pain. The two that followed him abruptly stopped and aimed at Shepard. As the first pirates body dropped, Shepard pulled out a second, smaller, knife and threw both of them at the pirates. They hit squarely in the Batarians necks. As they fell, a few more pirates appeared behind the two, a few meters away. As the dead pirates fell, Shepard ran in between them, managing to grab his knives out of their necks before they hit the ground.

Shepard slid when they started to fire. Using the slippery and muddy floor, he managed to control his sliding, making it in between the five pirates. Grabbing one as he stood up, he pulled the pirates leg out from under him, smashing the surprised Batarian's face into the pavement. Using his other hand, he hooked the neck of another pirate. Using him as a type of leverage, he held on to the neck as he delivered a roundhouse kick to the three other pirates, knocking them off of their feet. As he landed on his feet, he spun the pirates head, indefinitely cracking it and making him fall down, dead. Pulling out his pistol, he shot the fallen pirates once in the head. Not wasting any more time, he ran in the direction where Saitho was.

He cursed as he found more pirates. He hid beside a crate and waited for them to get close enough. When he heard them, me dove from his cover and fired shots to vital points in their bodies, taking out the three pirates. Landing on the mud, he got back up and ran faster. The rain, at this point, was coming down hard.

He found Saitho beside a pirate.

"Saitho!"

His friend turned to look at Shepard. He smiled underneath his helmet.

"Shepard." he said calmly.

"I hope this isn't a problem." said the pirate. He didn't get his answer as he was shot to the side by Shepard. Shepard ran to Saitho, who crossed his arms.

"Damn it Saitho, what are you doing out here! We have to go! NOW!"

"I'm not going, Shepard." he said coolly. "Not by a long shot."

Shepard and Saitho stared at each other. Thunder cracked in the distance. "What are you talking about?"

"I let them in, Shepard. I blew up the wall. See, when we were at the markets, I found a Batarian with a rather good offer. Help them sack the city, and I get a share of whatever they find." he said with a sinisterly calm voice. Shepard finally noticed the large hole in the wall beside them. He shook his head.

"No… no, no, no… You Saitho? Why?"

"Why? I've had enough with the crap in the Admiralty Board. I've had enough of being restricted to owning a few things. I've had enough of waiting for higher powers to make the decisions for us. I'm taking my life into my own hands." he spoke loudly. As he finished talking, more thunder cracked.

"No, Saitho. This is too much, even for you." said Shepard, stepping forward threateningly.

They stared at each other again. They then started to slowly walk in a circle, thunder echoing in the distance. Shepard and Saitho clicked their knife sheaths open.

"You don't want to do this Shepard. Not after what we've been through."

"I should be asking you the same."

They continued circling each other.

"You're naïve in your thinking Saitho. What will causing the destruction and sacking of a large colony do?. What you're doing is a crime. A death sentence crime. You think your gonna get away with this? Get away after destroying this colony?"

"This colony is a major waste of our time, Shepard. Join me! We could gain so much! We could rule the Terminus Systems!" he suggested.

"No, Saitho. You may be the greatest friend I've ever had, but this is too much. You have to be stopped." he said. The rain had only increased, forcing them to open a secure COM channel to talk to each other.

Saitho and Shepard stopped. They glared at each other once more, streaks of rain falling down their visors.

"So that's your answer?"

Thunder struck in the distance.

"It was always my answer."

Saitho sighed. "Not your best decision, Brother." he spoke in a sinister whisper.

He charged. Shepard blocked him by sidestepping. Saitho slid against the floor and launched a leg towards Shepard. He dodged it, moving to the side. In a crouching position, Saitho attempted an uppercut, which made contact.

As Shepard hit the floor, Saitho pulled out his knife. He brought it up and launched it downward. Shepard barely managed to dodge it, rolling to the side. In response, Saitho punched Shepard with his free hand. It made contact.

Shepard staggered back, but launched himself at Saitho, his knife quickly coming up to his hand. Saitho dodged several swipes, before kneeing Shepard in the chest. Shepard staggered back, Saitho uppercutting him. He fell again. Rolling backwards, Shepard brought himself to a standing position.

"Why Saitho!" he cried.

"You know why!" shouted Saitho.

Shepard pulled out a second, smaller knife. Saitho did the same. They charged again, but neither fell. They tried to get clear shots at each other, but their weapons kept on being pushed away. From a distance, it would appear as though it were a dance, the two people flowing like the water that poured around them, with sparks flying out here and there.

Shepard kept on pushing Saitho's knives away, leaving large sparks as their tips pushed against each other and slid in a powerful friction. The secondary knives did the same, though not as much.

Two soldiers taught by the same person how to fight with knives. They knew each others moves. They mimicked each other like a man in front of a mirror. They were both experts and if they could not defeat each other, exhaustion would get the better of one of them. Finally, a winner was declared.

Noticing Shepard's weak thrust, Saitho tilted his knife in response. Seeing his knife go into a suitable position, he shot his wrist upward, making his knife shoot Shepard's knife into the air. Shepard's other knife remained, but was counteracted the same way as the other knife.

Saitho approached the staggering Shepard. He swiped a leg under his and threw Shepard against the muddied floor, making a splash. They glared at each other, Saitho's knife not far from Shepard's neck. Saitho chuckled.

"You always did a weak thrust, Shepard. You should have learned."

Saitho tightened his grip on his knife.

"Why would you do something like this, Saitho. I knew you better then anyone and even I couldn't see this coming."

"People change Shepard. That' something that you need to get a grasp on." he replied, still smirking under his helmet.

"You were my friend! My comrade! My-"

"Brother?" he finished,

Shepard eyed him.

"…yes. My… brother…"

Saitho chuckled.

"You're my brother too, Shepard. And brothers fight."

"But we didn't have to."

"Oh, but we did. We are alike, Shepard! Same techniques, same skills, same cold-blooded attitude. We could have become Admirals."

"But you decided to follow your own path."

Saitho diverted his gaze from Shepard's. He then returned it.

"No. We chose it. Us. Brothers."

Shepard's gaze never faltered.

"My brother was like me. He was a person like me. A person who would stand by me. A person who wouldn't turn against me!" he shouted. Saitho didn't stop his glare. Shepard shook his head in disappointment to what his brother had become.

"You're nothing like me, Shepard. Where you are weak, I am strong. Where you are foolish, I am intelligent. Where you are dead," He thrust the knife into Shepard's waist, making him exhale sharply. "I am alive."

Shepard gripped Saitho's shoulders, but couldn't do much. The pain was unbearable. He clenched his teeth in an effort to not scream in pain, but it was too much. First coming out as a rough grunt, then a pained gasp, a shriek of pain escaped Shepard's mouth. It stayed in the air for several seconds, its noise overcoming that of the crashing rain. His shriek of pain turned into a grunt as soon as Saitho took out his knife.

"I wish it didn't have to end this way, Shepard. We could have achieved so much, done so many things. Guess I'll just have to do it on my own." he said sadly. Saitho wasn't completely heartless. Even upon having to kill the man he knew as 'brother' he still had the bond between them. He looked at Shepard before leaving and raised a hand onto Shepard's visor. "Keelah se'lai." he said softly. He then walked into the hole and shouted for the pirates attention, gesturing to the hole. There where cheers and the large group of pirates ran towards the hole. Saitho looked back only once before leaving to a ship.

…

Shepard managed to drag himself near a bunch of crates. Using his Omni tool, he activated every antibiotic he had, along with every anesthetic he input into the device. He touched the spot where he was stabbed and felt a jab of pain. The cut was deep, so he needed medical attention. No doubt it would be infected, but he had to do something to stop the mercs and pirates, even if it meant risking his own life.

Hearing pirates talk among themselves, he stood up lazily and made an attempt to find cover, limping painfully all the way to a bunch of crates. Searching his back, Shepard managed to pull out his assault rifle and took cover behind the few crates. The sound of many feet hitting a muddy floor engulfed his ears. He gave a silent prayer and positioned himself to fire as soon as one got in his crosshair. As soon as the first person appeared in front of him, he fired. Head-shot.

Two more people ran from the hole, followed by four others. Shepard cursed and searched a pouch. Finding a few tech mines, he threw one into the group hiding behind a large piece of debris. He heard a surprised yelp and he detonated the mine. While not as grand as the bomb that Saitho had, it did have pleasurable results. A mixture of red and blue blood showed up near the mud.

Peering out of cover with one knee to the side, Shepard took aim and fired at the three people hiding behind a crate. One died upon impact. The other two decided to run for another piece of cover, but were shot down as soon as they ran.

More people ran from the hole in the wall. Shepard counted more then a dozen. Using his biotics, he lifted a piece of debris and shot it towards a large number of pirates. Few got out of the way while others shouted before being crushed. The few that remained found him and started to fire. He peered out of cover a few times and managed to shoot the rest. He didn't leave unharmed, however, as he felt two shots pierce his suit. Cursing at the pain, Shepard sealed off the ruptures and double checked them, not wanting to risk an infection this early.

The additional antibiotics kicked in and he felt a small wave of dizziness, a side effect of too many antibiotics. It wore off quickly. He moved from his cover and took aim. He cursed loudly at the sight. More then thirty pirates were making their way to the gap in the wall. Searching frantically, he found a large enough piece of debris. Lifting it, he started to place it against the wall. The pirates saw him do this and started to fire at him. He suffered three shots before taking cover. He closed the hole, but not completely. It would allow them to come in, but it would mean for them to enter in either ones or twos. They wouldn't throw their lives away that quickly would they? Apparently they would.

They started to pour in. Shepard took down as many as he could before ducking to make sure his weapon didn't overheat. In the short time he took cover, seven pirates had entered. He started to mark targets as most important. Higher ranking people get killed first, unless they brought in a tech or biotic expert. In that case, they would be taken out in a 'biotic, tech, officer' order.

Checking to see if there were any more pirates, he shot upward and started to fire. He was glad to see that there weren't any techs or biotics, but some of the pirates had experience. Those who had experience managed to dodge his shots. Those who weren't were gunned down.

Shepard sank back in to his cover. Exhaustion was starting to kick in and he felt himself getting hot. It was either the heat of the moment, or infection setting in. His hands shook, but it wasn't from nervousness. He would have to risk it all.

Activating his shields and barrier, he grabbed his assault rifle and gave another short prayer. He then ran from his cover.

He shot in quick, concentrated and controlled bursts. Several pirates fell and many were too busy to notice him. They found out too late as he broke through their lines, standing beside several pirates. Pulling out his pistol in one hand and holding his assault rifle in the other, he shot the pirates to each of his sides, the assault rile to the left and pistol to the right. The others that remained took aim, but were shot down quickly.

He took a position near debris and reloaded his assault rifle. The floor around him was littered with extra ammo. He was in a secure position in which to shoot them down should they attempt to run through the hole. He had the advantage and they didn't know it. It would be a bloody night in Elysium. Good thing the rain would wash away most of the blood that would end up on him.

…

[Roughly 2 hours later]

Pain. Exhaustion. These are the two most noticeable things on him at the moment. Hours of gunning down pirates, hours of shooting non stop and having to resort to pirate weapons because his weapons overheated too much. Nothing was ever simple.

He was breathing heavily, several suit ruptures on his suit. The antibiotics were still working. Too bad he couldn't say the same thing about the anesthetics. Every movement made him grunt in pain. Every single muscle movement brought pain that he feared would cause him to go unconscious. The most fragile was the stabbed waist section.

Where was the Alliance? Had they forgotten about their precious Elysium? Why was he the only person at this destroyed wall? No one had come to help him. Not a single living soul aside from pirates was seen around him. Not a guard, not a civilian, not a marine, not anyone.

He cursed. At the moment it seemed as though the humans were cowards, saving themselves instead of helping him at this very noticeable hole in the wall. Regarding the wall, it was stacked with bodies. Shepard never liked it, but when he had to reload, he would pick up a few bodies and toss them around. It scared the crap out of the pirates, but it didn't stop them.

His body screamed in pain as he attempted to reload. Not a single pirate for a few minutes. Had they given up?

He peered around his cover and received his answer. They were bringing in an YMIR mech. He cursed loudly, mechs weren't seen much but were powerhouses in any firefight. The mech made loud splashes into the flooded floor. The raining had stopped, but left two inches worth of water on the floor. The mech scanned the area.

'Scanning… 1 Life sign detected'

It began looking through audio and video files of his fighting.

'Threat level, 5. Use of lethal force authorized'

It approached Shepard's cover with loud clanks with every step. Extending its arms, it opened its rectangular right "hand", revealing a minigun. It started to spin and let loose a hail of bullets. They struck the debris hard. Shepard stayed behind it but heard the thuds of the bullets clearly. To his surprise, the bullets started to pierce through the debris, leaving large holes in their place. He dove for another piece of cover when it broke apart. He shouted in pain as he landed on his waist.

The mech scanned his new cover and opened up its left "hand". It fired. Shepard saw when it fired and ducked. The missile hit the cover, but didn't manage to destroy it. It did, however manage to damage it to a great length. Shepard cursed loudly and started to move to a building. He entered it without the mech knowing. The mech advanced with its massive legs, clanking around the cover.

Using the darkness as a cover he disappeared. It looked around with its heat scanners. Nothing was shown.

'Hostile threat eliminated' it reported. Several pirates came out from the cover, flooding the bloody scene. There were around thirteen of them.

Shepard leapt from the roof, Omni-tool glowing. The machines quick programming made it face him. He was halfway there when its hands opened and its built in minigun started to rotate.

It started to fire, but Shepard had made contact with it. Landing on its back, his Omni-tool formed a blade that he shoved into the mechs head. He flooded the mechs programming with junk data, screwing up its IFF. Its machine guns never stopped firing. He made it turn to the pirates, who where out in the open. Its bullets made contact, instantly piercing their kinetic barriers and burning through their flesh and armor. One by one they fell, each with a surprised and dread filled feature on their faces.

He attached a bomb to its back and made it speed up into the hole. Upon hitting the wall it exploded and covered up the wall with additional debris. He fell onto the floor and started to succumb o his wounds and exhaustion. He blacked out.

…

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, but I've seen him before… my god… did he do all this?"

"Damn…"

His eyes opened, but everything looked like blobs. He coughed violently.

"My god, he's awake! Sir, don't move. Your bleeding heavily and your body cant take much movement. DAMMIT GET THE DOCTOR! Sir, stay awake."

It was daytime and in the sky he could see Alliance ships flooding the skies. He gave a small smile.

"Where's the damn doctor!"

He started to black out again.

"Sir? SIR! Sir… -he doc-…."

Darkness engulfed him.

…

He woke up in a medical bed. He sat up, but sank back as pain struck him hard in the waist. His heartbeat sensor sped up, bringing in a doctor.

"Ah! Your awake." she said. To Shepard's surprise, it was a female Quarian.

He moaned. "How long was I out?" he asked, grasping his visored face.

"From when we found you? 67 hours."

He shook his head. He then coughed loudly. "How bad's the infection?" he asked after coughing once more.

"Well, you have been internally bleeding for quite a while. It is beyond a miracle that you even managed to survive at all." she said, checking a data pad beside him. "You'll live, but I recommend you sit tight for a few days, maybe weeks."

He groaned and sank back in the bed.

_"Why Saitho!"_

_"You know why!"_

He shook his head at the flashback. It wasn't something he liked.

He turned to the woman.

"Thank you…" he said softly. It wasn't something he said to just anyone. Was it sympathy or the sadness of the moment? It just happened.

She nodded slowly and left. The thought of a Quarian doctor out of a ship confused him, but it wasn't a time to think. It would only bring him more flashbacks. He sank in his bed and closed his eyes.

…

"What is this?" asked Shepard, staring at the medal.

"This, trooper, is the Star of Terra. Few have been given this honor, son. I would suggest you take it." said the aged veteran.

Shepard slowly grabbed it and weighed it in his hand. He would be leaving for the Krogan DMZ soon, but he decided to stay back a while for the celebration. According to the people in the Alliance, he was seen fighting through recordings. He never took the time to notice the cameras in the corners of his fighting area. Guess you don't notice those type of things when someone's shooting at you.

"Enjoy yourself, son. You've earned it." said the Alliance Captain.

It wasn't long after this that an Admiral approached Shepard.

"Your skills are impressive, young man." said the Admiral, taking a seat beside the tired Shepard. "They're calling you the Lion of Elysium, now. A prestigious honor given your peoples restrictions. We could use people such as yourself in our military."

"I work for the Migrant Fleet, sir. So with all due respect, I'm gonna have to say no." he said without turning.

"I understand what you're saying, but things can arise. Should you find yourself in a tight spot, or just want to do it, the Alliance will always be there for you. They may deny your membership into the marines, but I can change that." he said, standing up. He threw a card onto the table. "Should you find yourself in such a situation and want to join us, give me a call. I can ensure you join up and have your requirements met." he said softly. He started to walk away.

"Hey." said Shepard. The man stopped, but didn't turn. "What is your name?"

"Hackett. Admiral Steven Hackett. Alliance Navy Fifth Fleet." he said softly. He then walked out of the quiet room. Shepard looked at the card and thought things through carefully. He nodded to himself and took the card.

…

"And that's pretty much the whole story." said Shepard, rolling out from underneath the Mako. "Shepard's the hero of the Skyllian Blitz, the Batarians plans are foiled and I end up joining the military. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo." he finished, grunting as he stood.

"So… you joined the Alliance instead of the Migrant Fleet Marines?"

"No. I joined the Alliance, but not right away. I did serve with the Migrant Fleet Marines." he said. He stretched, his bones popping. "But the rest is none of your business."

He walked to the elevator. "I'm done with the Mako, hell I'm done with everything. Time to rest." he said somewhat tiredly.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for, uh, letting me sleep in your, um, bed." she spoke.

Garrus turned his head to the statement.

It sounded more like an apology then a thanks. Shepard shook his head.

"You were tired and needed to rest. If this happens again, I expect for you to do the right thing and sleep in the most comfortable way that you can think of. Yes, miss Zorah, that includes my quarters." he said. She was going to say more, but the elevator started to close.

"That's an order, Tali." he finished. Then the elevator closed.

She sighed a little. Garrus approached her.

"He let you sleep in his quarters?" he asked jokingly. "Sounds like you may mean something to him."

"What?" she asked. "No, its not like that at all. I just needed some rest and I couldn't sleep well in my pod, I-"

"Uh-huh." interrupted Garrus. "… you like him don't you?"

"I would never, that wouldn't r-realy seem like…" she noticed Garrus' trap. Her response only confirmed his suspicions. She sank, giving up.

"…maybe."

"Wow, Tali. Took you long enough to admit it."

"Huh?"

"Most of the girls on this ship acknowledged to liking him. Something about his accent and the way his suit presses against his skin, revealing every little detail." he stated, thinking back to conversations in the mess. "I wouldn't be surprised if he liked you too."

This comment startled her greatly. "Really? Why?"

"Well, he talks to you more then anyone else. He speaks to you in a gentler tone. He shares his things with you, I'd say that just about proves that he's taken a liking to you." he commented.

She didn't know what to say, but it was true. He was kind and sharing to her, but she doubted that it actually meant something aside from a soldier/leader relationship. She would have been blind to admit that he liked her that much. He only valued her as a soldier and nothing more. Garrus shrugged.

"At least I think he does." he finished lamely. "I can't read his emotions by body language alone. He's been disciplined to the bone, so I doubt we'll be able to tell who he likes by body language alone… I'll try to get it out of him." said Garrus.

"Wait… your going to ask him if he like me?"

"No. I'm going to ask him if he likes anyone at all… aside from friendship, I mean." Garrus stated casually. He then moved back to his work station. Tali couldn't help but ask herself a question that she felt was selfish. It didn't stop her from blushing at the thought, though.

'I hope he likes me.'

…

**[Entry from Shepard's journal]**

_Entry 10114K2 - Saitho._

_The man I have called brother for nearly 6 years. We met in close quarters combat class. He ranked first, I ranked second. He defeated me by one single lucky swing. We started off with a competitive relationship, then a regular friendship._

_We killed together, even did the non-regulation thing and took trophies of our most challenging opponents. We fought together, trained together, killed together. Guess he finally snapped when we took out that Batarian frigate._

_Apparently blood meant more to him then a brotherly bond. Stabbing me in the waist happens to be the best way to betray me._

_He's still out there. He's not giving up and neither am I._

_The last time I saw him he was Saitho'Ghrasil nar Rayya._

_Now he's Saitho'Ghrasil vas Nedas nar Tasi*, leader of the Blood pack mercenaries._

_Vas Nedas nar Tasi… another thing we have in common…_

* * *

**A/N: Possibly the longest chapter that I have planned for the story. Maybe, maybe not. Meh.**

***Vas Nedas Nar Tasi: Crew of none, child of nobody. A name placed only on exiles.**

**I would like to proudly state that the song, Your Betrayal - By Bullet for my Valentine slightly inspired the chapter. The words didn't inspire it, just the 'Your Betrayal' parts.**

**Yes, I am fully aware of the whole, 'Blood Pack only recruits Krogans and Vorcha' policy. Trust the author. Its all been planned. How he became the leader of the Blood Pack wont be answered until we reach the ME2 half of the story. Until then, either complain or wonder as to how it came to be.**


	10. Affection?

**A/N: Yipee. Revised and re-characterized, I'm back in action.**

**Now, forged from Microsoft Word Processor and drenched in the juicy goodness of Pepsi, may I present your sword, I mean chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Shepard sat in the mess, a hand under his 'chin'. Finding nothing better to do and giving in to hunger, he activated a paste tube from his helmet and began eating the soft content.

They had just saved Liara from a invasion force worth of Geth and had saved the colony on Feros, killing the Thorian and its creepers.

The end of each mission seemed climatic and always ended with a victory, but also did its toll on his men. They barely managed to survive the flood of Thorian Creepers and had even slimmer chances when fighting the Geth in the cave. Williams and Alenko accompanied him to Liara's dig site while Garrus and Liara accompanied him to the colony.

He'd had several conversations with his crew, including Garrus and Wrex, who decided to seek his help in finishing some business. He had been chatting with Tali for some time now. She was a promising Quarian with tech skills that eclipsed that of engineer Adams. She was also a little to pressing on matters concerning his past. He had unknowingly laid down some hints as to what he did in the past. He tried to evade her questions and thankfully managed to avoid them, if not slimly.

Finishing his paste, he sat up and moved to the elevator. The trip downward was slow to say the least. His many visits to the cargo bay always made him forget to enhance the elevators speed. It was something that needed to be fixed.

Exiting the elevator, he walked over to his own area and began looking at the many stripped down rifles and mods that were laid down before him. Closing his eyes, thinking coolly, and activating his Omni-tool, he began on modifying the five assault rifles into one, strong rifle.

Garrus approached him as he began assembling a rifle.

"I see your not with that Quarian you love so much." began Garrus, taking a seat near the Commander.

"Love, Vakarian?" Shepard answered without turning. "I don't have time for crap like that." he admitted. "The galaxies first Spectre needs to be someone of direct focus and control. Having someone to love in battle takes away that focus and control. It takes your focus from the enemy to him or her. It takes away your control, for him or her. I need focus. I need control." he finished, resuming his assembling process.

Love? He abandoned such hope since the destruction of the Hyami. He had no room for affection. It would only get in the way of the mission.

Garrus resumed speaking. "So you don't love her?."

Shepard immediately stopped his work with that remark. "You're asking me if I love her?" he asked without any form of emotion.

Garrus, though surprised by his emotionless attitude, only responded with a 'yup'.

Shepard turned and looked at Garrus very carefully into the eyes as though telling him to listen up and to listen up good.

"No. I don't love her." he answered rather emotionlessly. "I haven't loved anyone that much. I probably never will." He left it at that as he returned to his work.

"And why not?" Garrus dared to ask.

"I don't have time for it." he answered without turning. "As for why, it is because of the call of duty."

"Elaborate." asked Garrus, taking out a pistol and toying with it.

"I am a man of war. Everything I do is because I have nothing better to do. I have biotics, honed for war. I have my weapons, made for war. I have my skills, learned for war. It will be that way when I fight and will remain that way until I die." he responded somewhat coldly.

"So you haven't even thought about loving another?"

"This conversation is over." Shepard informed him, standing up and deactivating his Omni-tool.

"Why?"

"Captains orders." he responded, walking off and onto the elevator

The ride upwards was silent, his breath being the only thing aside from the elevators small hum. As the elevators doors opened, he walked out, not paying any real attention to his direction. He ended up bumping into a someone, a woman by the sound of her 'oomph'. Before she actually had a chance to fall backwards, he brought up a single hand on her upper back. It stopped her from falling completely while leaning back a little.

With the moment fading, he finally registered the woman as none other than the Quarian he was talking about a while ago. She was apparently very shy about what just happened, immediately moving from his hand and standing to the side.

"I'm sorry, Commander."

He raised a brow. Though no one could register his raised brow, his vibrant green pupils gave a questioning impression.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and I got lost in my-"

He silenced her with a hand.

"Sorry." she said silently.

"I'd say that this deserves an apology." he stated seriously.

She was going to speak when he stopped her again.

"I am sorry for bumping into you, engineer Tali'Zorah." he said silently. She only eyed him. "Does miss Zorah accept my apology?" he continued. She nodded. "Thank you." he finished.

She was going to say something, but he walked away into his room, the door sliding shut with a hiss. She stood watching him until the doors closed completely.

...

He sank in his bed as soon as he hit it. The recent conversation with Garrus was still in his mind.

_"So you don't love her?."_

_"Your asking me if I love her?"_

_"Yup."_

_"No. I do not love her."_

His words rang through his head almost as much as Garrus' bickering. It was true, he had abandon all hope of finding love. But...

No. He didn't have time for it. It would only get in the way.

Mentally nodding to himself, he closed his eyes and began the process of getting some much needed sleep. Virmire was getting close, and so was Saren. He would need some rest before he unleashed hell on the Turian.

* * *

**[Entry from Shepard's journal]**

_Entry 10116K2 - T'soni_

_The Asari's mother was a tough one. I hope I can call her the same._

_She is a strong biotic, i will give her that and she's not that bad with pistols and shotguns. Further training will be required. I will assists her in this field.  
_

_I have nothing more to say per this entry.

* * *

_

**A/N: Hooray for my new Beta, Darth Azrael! His skills and vast, near encyclopedic knowledge have helped in the making of this chapter. *Raises a Pepsi* Here's to you, dude.**

**In an unrelated/related note, Pepsi rules.  
**


	11. Salarian Camp

**A/N: Yeah, long wait. Having a Beta does that to ya. Not that I'm complaining, he's good at what he does. So here's the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will be longer and have a shorter waiting period.**

**

* * *

**

Geth after Geth. Base after Base. Armature after Armature. He didn't know when it would end, but he got his answer when he spotted the Salarian camp.

He drove nearby and parked it by the shore. Opening its hatch, he stepped out with Garrus and Liara.

"Relax while you can." he muttered loud enough for them to hear. "You'll need it."

He approached the Salarian whom Williams and Alenko where conversing with.

"Are you in charge here? What's the situation?" asked Shepard.

The two exchanged stares, the Captain nodding at this mans attitude. He was certainly the Commander.

"I'm Captain Kirrahe." he introduced himself, "Third Infiltration Regiment STG. You and your crew just landed in the middle of a hot zone, Commander. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

Shepard sighed. "That's just great. Now what?"

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested." He responded.

"We are the reinforcements." Ashley informed him.

His eyes showed a minor shock. He was either hard to surprise, or he hadn't gotten some sleep in a while. "What? You're all they sent? I told the Council to send a fleet."

"We couldn't understand your transmission." answered Shepard. "They sent me to investigate."

"I lost half my men 'investigating' this place." answered the tired Captain. "I've found Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with Geth and very well fortified."

Saren? A research facility? "What is Saren researching?" Shepard asked, listening intently.

"He's using the facility to breed an army of Krogan." He answered.

Wrex must have either heard this or was eavesdropping entirely since he decided to approach the group at the mention of 'Krogan' and 'Army'.

"How is that possible?" Wrex inquired as he walked up to the group.

"Apparently Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage." answered the Captain. "We must ensure that this facility and its secrets are destroyed. "

"Destroyed?" Wrex questioned. "I don't think so. Our people are dying. This cure can save them."

The Captain changed his glance from the Krogan to the Commander. "If that cure leaves this planet, the Krogan will be unstoppable." he cautioned. "We can't make that same mistake again."

Wrex approached the Salarian with heavy steps and managed to push the Salarian with a strong finger. "We are not a mistake!" The Captain only looked at him. He huffed and moved away from the group, mumbling curses.

Captain Kirrahe looked on with annoyance. "Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry Krogan to deal with."

"I'll deal with him," Shepard replied calmly.

Alenko and Williams were going to talk to him, but he raise a hand and moved to Wrex.

…

Wrex shot the small stream in front of him. Seeing Shepard by the corner of his eye, he started talking.

"This isn't right Shepard," Wrex began, "If there's a cure for the genophage, we CANT destroy it!"

"Wrex, I know your upset," he began to reason, "but you shouldn't be angry at us. Be angry at Saren."

"Really? Saren created a cure for my people. YOU want to destroy it." he pointed out, waving his hand in the air and turning around. He then turned around to look at Shepard. "Help me out here, Shepard." He took a few steps towards him. "The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand."

"You know what's at stake, Wrex." he answered.

"Indulge me." He said it in a threatening tone.

He backed up slightly, but kept his menacing stare. "I've been loyal so far, Hell, you've done more for me then my family ever did. But, if I'm going to keep following you, I need to know its for the right reason." Shepard pulled out his pistol as fast as Wrex leveled his shotgun.

"Wrex, if Saren uses that cure, it'll be the Krogan Rebellions all over again. And you think the Genophage was bad? If Saren brings the Krogan back the Council might just make you completely sterile. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

There was a menacing silence between the two of them.

Wrex slowly lowered his weapon. "No…it isn't." he spoke slowly. He lowered his weapon and holstered it. "Alright, Shepard, you've made your point. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow your lead."

Shepard holstered his weapon. Wrex turned, but stopped.

"One more thing." he stated deeply, "When we find Saren, I want his head."

Shepard nodded and the two went their separate ways.

…

"So we need an extra person, preferably one from your crew, to help in the assault." explained Kirrahe. Tali had just joined up with the group. Shepard was the first to acknowledge her presence with a nod before turning his attention to the Captain.

"So, you want me to leave one of my own under your command?"

"That is correct." nodded Kirrahe. "I need one of your men to accompany me... to help coordinate the teams."

"He's right Commander," Alenko jumped in, "we can't do this without both teams at their best. I volunteer."

"Not so fast L.T.," This time it was Williams, "Commander Shepard will need you to help arm the nuke. I'll go with the Salarians." Ashley volunteered.

"With all due respect it's not your place to decide." Kaidan snapped.

"Why is it that whenever someone says 'with all due respect' they really mean 'kiss my ass'?" Ashley shot back.

While they bickered, Shepard ran the possibilities and scenarios and who would make a better choice.

"Williams." He interrupted them. They went silent and looked at him.

"You go with the Salarian Captain and his team. Stay safe and fire accurately."

"Yes... sir." she answered slowly.

"Something wrong, Williams?"

"No sir... its just... I'm going with another team. I've gotten used to how you've commanded. It'll take some time to adapt."

He punched her shoulder softly.

"Nothing to worry about, we'll see each other soon enough."

"Aye aye, sir."

Contacting the Captain, they scheduled the assault for the day after. They left their soldiers to make their plans.

...

Shepard sat in a tent, overlooking the battlefield layout. He wouldn't sleep in it, but wanted to formulate a plan with Kirrahe. Kirrahe had just left, leaving him alone in the room.

A lot of the information he received didn't piece together. It wasn't just a Krogan Breeding facility. There was something a little more complex happening in Saren's facility.

Someone tapped on his tents 'door'. He deactivated his Omni-tool and moved to the 'door'. Opening it, he was met by Tali.

"Tali." he asked, surprised. "Your supposed to be resting."

"I couldn't sleep." she stated.

There was an awkward silence between them. He decided to break it, knowing she would stay silent.

"You... want to come in?" he asked. The tent was more like a hybrid of a tent and a cabin. Large enough to store things in, but small enough to load and unload.

She nodded. She walked past him and sat in a chair by the rather small table.

He sat down across from her.

Once again there was a silence between them.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about," he broke the silence, "or do you want to ask me something?" he asked.

"I wanted to... ask you something."

* * *

_Entry 10124M2 - Tali'Zorah._

_A prodigy in tech and the greatest engineer I've known, Tali is the bravest Quarian I've ever met. Her skills can shame Adams. Her specialty in decryption and hacking are superficial. Her mobility and speed in battle are remarkable. Where she another species, she'd have made a fine soldier. As for the fact she's a Quarian, I take great care in her safety, assuring the least hazardous conditions for her. A few holes in the suit can be fatal without the necessary precautions. _

_However, she is like me. Excessive close-quarters combat knowledge. Advanced skills with shotguns and tech. As such, I put her in areas of great safety and areas where she can use her abilities to their greatest extent.  
_

_I may no longer be of the Fleet, but I will treat an Admirals daughter as such.  
_


	12. The Assault

**A/N: And it only gets better...  
**

* * *

He sighed. "Yes… I know."

Before she could speak, he brought up an OSD and set it on the table. She looked at him, questioning the device.

"Geth data." he informed her. "Its what we found in the Armstrong Nebula along with some classified Alliance information."

She was shocked by the sudden gift. He only looked at her.

"The perfect Pilgrimage Gift, no?"

He took the risk. He went through to the trouble himself to give her the Geth Data with some classified files added to it. It was so great in value that it couldn't be considered a gift anymore. It was something far greater.

"Th-Thank you." she responded somewhat excitedly. She picked up the OSD with the care of a mother with her newborn. "I wish I could give you something more than words…" she said after a while.

He shook his head. "You don't have to. I couldn't ask for a better engineer." he responded sincerely.

More silence.

"Get some rest, miss Zorah." he spoke, standing up, "Tomorrow is going to be a tough one." With that, he exited the tent.

She looked at the OSD, then at where he left.

Forgetting what she intended to do, she stood and left with the OSD carefully placed into a pouch.

…

He landed on his feet.

The invasion was starting. The fire team had been dispatched a few minutes ago while he and his team prepared.

Following behind him was Garrus, Tali and Wrex. Liara had gone with Alenko to help prepare the bomb. Williams left with Kirrahe.

"Shadow Team, come in Shadow team."

It was Kirrahe.

"This is Shadow team." Shepard answered, putting a finger on his comm. "Were starting our infiltration of the base."

"Copy that. We'll make our way through the facility. Good luck."

Shepard released the comm and waved his men over.

"Lets move."

Looking at the split in their paths, Shepard gestured for Garrus and Wrex to go left while he and Tali went right. They moved through.

"Tali, behind me." he commanded without turning to her.

She silently followed him. The first signs of hostiles was directly in front of them. They ducked near some cover as he began making out the enemies strength.

"Outpost. 4 Geth regulars and 1 Missile trooper." he informed her, a virtual circle appearing over his eye and zooming into the outpost.

"Shepard," Garrus interrupted. "we've encountered Geth."

"Are you alright?"

"Affirmative. We've handled them easily.. or at least Wrex did. I'm informing you on finding an Outpost with a few Geth here."

'Another one?'

"We've found an outpost here also, Vakarian… New orders. Eliminate that outpost. Destroy anything that stands out from the scenery like a dish or antennae." he commanded.

"Yes, sir."

The comm clicked 'Off'.

He turned to Tali.

"We're assaulting that Outpost. Think you can handle yourself?"

"Yes." she answered rather silently.

"Good. On my command, you follow behind me and get to the closest cover you can find. No heroics, alright?"

She nodded.

"Good."

He peered over the corner, waiting for a chance to catch them off guard. Finally getting his chance he patted her shoulder before quickly sprinting to cover.

The sound of their boots splashing the water alerted the Geth, who began firing on them.

She followed as instructed, staying extremely close to him, but far enough to leave him some space. Shots flew past them and few got close.

Finding her cover, she broke off from him and dove to it.

He continued for a few seconds before finally getting to his own.

He drew out his pistol and took highly accurate shots at the Geth, though it took nearly 10 shots to kill one.

Tali joined in, firing on the Geth when she could. It was going to take a while, even with Shepard.

…

Garrus nodded, a hand on his one-sided visors comm button.

"Yes, sir."

He let go of the button, hearing the comm click 'Off'.

"So what did he say?" inquired Wrex, a foot over a Geth's mangled body.

"He wants us to go in and destroy anything that stands out, like a dish or antennae."

Wrex huffed. "Kill some Geth, blow stuff up. I like this plan."

Garrus shook his head at the remark and brought out his sniper rifle.

"Lets get moving."

Wrex started walking to the Outpost, making loud splashes with his heavy feet.

He calmly walked up behind a rock layer and looked over the corner. He gave a disappointed sigh.

"Only three Geth. I thought Saren would be more strict on his security."

He ran from his cover to a nearby, smaller rock formation, gunning down an unprepared Geth. By the time he landed in his cover, the other two started firing at him.

One of the Geth were shot by Garrus, who was firing strategically from far away.

The final Geth was 'pulled' to Wrex, who held up his shotgun with one hand and fired when the mechanized being came to 'lethal range'.

Crushing its torso under his foot, he turned his head to Garrus.

"Nice shot, for a Turian." he simply stated aloud.

"'Oh admit I'm just as good with a sniper rifle as you."

Wrex huffed and kicked the Geth's body out of his way.

"I've been using sniper rifles since before you were a sparkle in your fathers eye kid."

He stomped his way up the ramp and looked around. He eventually spotted a satellite dish.

"That what we're lookin' for?" he asked, pointing to it with a single finger.

"Yes."

Garrus took aim with his sniper rifle and shot the rod attaching the dish to the building.

The dish fell into a pool of water.

"That should have done it. I'll contact Shepard, let him know what we just did."

Wrex only grunted, leaning on the railings.

"Shepard." Garrus began, holding a finger to his visors comm piece.

…

"Overload on the Missile Trooper." he commanded calmly through his comm.

Activating her Omni-tool and shooting her hand out towards the assigned Geth, she shot her overload at it, sparks flying from the Geth.

Kneeling beside his cover, he took aim at the Missile Trooper and finished it with a trio of shots to the torso.

As it fell, two Geth came to its sides, shooting from the balcony while the third ran down the ramp and to a formation of rocks.

He went to his cover as the Geth unleashed their plasma rounds at them.

Tali began firing on the one near the rock formation while Shepard pulled out his assault rifle and gave suppressing fire.

He managed to destroy one while Tali managed to damage the other.

He jumped over his cover, determined to destroy the remaining Geth and its wounded counterpart.

Seeing the damaged Geth rise, he biotically 'pushed' it hard onto another rock formation, hearing a crunch as it made contact with the rough surface.

Taking cover at the Geth's cover, he waited for the final Geth to finish its firing. Hearing a break in its fire, he ran once more, Tali giving some suppressing fire with her pistol.

Meeting it, it seemed to have been prepared, managing to fire at him. One shot managed to hit him on the shoulder, making him grunt in pain.

Angered, he shot both hands forward, sending a bright blue wave of biotic energy, pushing the Geth. Overusing his biotic strength, he made the Geth break through the railings and made its 'lifeless' form land beside Tali, who was considerably far.

Ignoring what just happened, she raised her weapon and shot the Geth, making sure it was 'dead'.

He was breathing heavily when Garrus came on the comm.

"Shepard."

Breathing in deeply and trying to control his heart rate, he put a finger to his helmets side.

"I'm here."

"We've done as you asked. There was a dish here, I'm pretty sure it was a satellite uplink."

"Good. Wait there for me and Tali. We're just about done here."

"Acknowledged."

The comm went 'Off'.

Grabbing his shoulder, he assessed the damage. It wasn't too bad, but if unchecked it could be fatal. At least to him and any Quarian it would.

Using Omni-gel as a temporary 'patch', he moved to the terminal of the Outpost and deactivated the Geth's communications.

He walked down the ramps and waved Tali over. She walked to him.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Not a scratch."

He nodded.

"Garrus and Wrex are waiting for us. Lets move."

They began walking down another canyon to meet their team members.

…

Garrus was sitting against a railing while Wrex paced back and forth waiting for Shepard and Tali.

"You do know that there's a team of Salarians waiting for us, right?" Wrex asked as soon as they were close enough.

"Well, considering the fact that their channel reports nothing but casualty-free fighting, I doubt their in trouble." Shepard answered, stepping up the ramp.

When he reached the top of the ramp he noticed a few fresh kills.

"Any trouble?" he asked, kneeling over a Juggernaut with a gaping hole on its torso.

"Nothing a Krogan couldn't handle." Wrex huffed, stopping his pacing to kick the Juggernaut in the side.

"Alright lets move." he declared, seeing everyone standing and ready.

They once again split when they reached another split in the road, this time Shepard with Wrex and Tali with Garrus.

He progressed through the simple canyon, not a single Geth in their way. He enjoyed the calm. The water running through his feet, the grains of sand underneath them.

They eventually exited the canyon and found some stairs, climbing up, he stopped as soon as he found a pair of Drones, some type of hose attached to them.

He reached for his comm.

"Vakarian, any sign of hostiles?"

…

They progressed through the left while Shepard and Wrex went through the right.

Making sure that they were far enough and that their channel was secure, he talked to Tali, eying the path in front of him cautiously.

"So… you tell him yet?"

She quickly turned her head to meet him.

"Tell him what?"

He stopped at a corner and peered around it. Seeing it clear, he continued to walk.

"That you like him."

"Uh… no."

He looked around himself, raising his rifle when he looked up and lowering it when he looked back down.

"Why not? It's kinda obvious."

She followed him rather slowly, but fast enough to keep up with him.

"I don't know how he'll react. He obviously puts the mission and everyone in the team ahead of himself. I don't want him to worry about me personally." she admitted.

Garrus finally turned to look at her, stopping in his tracks.

"In case you haven't noticed, he _does _care for you personally."

That took her by surprise.

"How?"

The skin above his left eye shifted, the Krogan equivalent of raising an eyebrow.

"You really didn't know?"

She shook her head.

"You haven't noticed how he keeps you away from the fights? How he's always close to you when we're in a firefight? How he always asks for your status first when the fighting's done?"

"He does that because I'm a Quarian. Our health is at greater risk then that of other species when we fight." she pointed out.

"Maybe. Or maybe he actually feels something for you.", He said it as though he knew it were true.

She thought about it. Aside from the fighting, he does seem to talk to her first socially. He talks to her first when he's done with missions. He goes to her if she has problems. He talks to her and treats her better then most of the crew combined.

There was hope for it.

"Do you thi-"

Garrus raised a finger, a hand on his visors side.

"Vakarian, any sign of hostiles?"

It was Shepard.

"No sir. Nothing yet."

"Copy that. We found some type of staging area for the drones. We're going to take it out while their connected to the fuel station. It should help the fire team."

"Understood." Garrus replied.

"Be careful." Tali said silently.

Garrus looked at Tali. She looked shy and somewhat embarrassed by what she said.

There was a momentary pause on the comm. Did he dislike what she said?

"You too."

Garrus smirked. He responded. That was a good sign. At least it was for Tali.

The comm went silent.

"Be careful?" Garrus asked her. She began wriggling her hands, unsure of how to answer.

"Yes… we all have to be careful." she attempted to recover.

"Some more then others." he replied with a smirk. It only made her blush.

…

"No sir. Nothing yet."

That was good. If it continued that way, then Tali would be safe.

"Copy that." he responded. He looked over the rock layer and examined the drones. "We found some type of staging area for the drones. Were going to take it out while their connected to the fuel. It should help the fire team."

"Understood." Garrus replied.

"Be careful."

He was surprised. It was Tali.

Why would she tell him that? He was always careful.

Did she… No. She couldn't. She's on Pilgrimage, she wouldn't do that.

He eventually responded.

"You too."

He clicked the comm 'Off' in time to hear Wrex grunt.

"Be careful? 'You too?'. I'm no expert, but I think you two have something going on."

He and Wrex aimed at the fuel tanks.

"I don't have time for crap like that." he responded, taking careful aim at the fuel tanks.

"And if you did?" Wrex asked at they both armed a Carnage.

He didn't respond for a few seconds before giving a completely honest answer.

"I'd accept it." They both fired and the staging area gave off a brilliant explosion.

Wrex took cover while Shepard stayed standing, eyeing the explosion. As soon as the flash of the explosion came, his visor polarized to protect his eyes from its brilliant light.

"Just like that." he finished, brushing fragments of what used to be the staging area off his shoulders.

….

They met up by the entrance to the labs.

Shepard nodded to Garrus and Tali and lead them.

They were well prepared, four Geth Troopers with two Krogan regulars.

Quickly forming a strategy, he made Wrex charge with high shields with him following him while Garrus and Tali gave fire support.

Running into positions, they all enacted their roles in the plan.

Shepard followed Wrex carefully as Wrex charged. Tali and Garrus gave fire support from their distanced positions, Tali firing as accurately as she could while Garrus fired through his Sniper Rifle.

They managed to take two Geth out before Shepard and Wrex made it across the catwalk.

As soon as they made it, Wrex continued charging to the right while Shepard fired at the Geth and Krogan to the left.

The Geth fell easily while the Krogan began charging.

Stepping to the side quickly, he managed to dodge the charge and shoot it in the back with his hastily pulled out shotgun.

Wrex charged at the Krogan. Pushing the inexperienced Krogan to the ground, Wrex shot him with his shotgun. He biotically 'pushed' a Geth over the railings and onto the rocks below while the last Geth was gunned down by Tali.

Making sure the area was clear, Shepard called Tali and Garrus over.

Meeting up outside the base doors, he opened it and walked inside, his team following.


	13. Mission Close

**A/N: I'd just like to clarify that Shepard's knife is about as long as a Bowie knife but thinner at the top. Don't know what a Bowie knife is? Google it!

* * *

**

Wrex stood over the Krogan Doctor, who was squirming.

"You are a traitor to our people!" barked the Doctor. "What I have done here could have benefited us!"

Wrex put a floor over the Doctors body and leaned forward, looking at the Doctor more closely while increasing the pressure he had on his foot.

"No. _You_ are the traitor and what you are doing will make things worse."

He loaded a Carnage and aimed his shotgun at the Doctors face with one arm.

"For that, you must die."

Firing the Carnage, his arm jerked back, but the result was… pleasant. At least it was to him.

Shepard walked up behind the Krogan.

"You done?"

Wrex huffed and nodded.

"Good. Lets get out of here."

They walked out of the lab, passing several test subjects and terminals.

Once outside, Shepard spotted two Geth standing guard outside of a door. Taking out his Sniper Rifle and nodding to Garrus to do the same, they both aimed.

Shepard's senses picked up, his breathing slowed and his aim steady.

He was prepped for the Assassination.

Firing at the same time, both Geth fell.

Taking a few seconds to confirm their 'death' he lowered his weapon and started walking.

"Lets go."

They walked to where the Geth once stood and entered the room they guarded.

Entering the room, Shepard noticed the familiar figure of an Asari's head pop up and back down from behind a desk.

The figure rose quickly, hands showing that she wasn't armed. Her swift action caused everyone's weapons to rise.

"Don't shoot!" cried the Asari. "I'm not with them!"

"You work for Saren. Why should I trust you?" asked Shepard, weapon still raised.

"I worked for Saren because of the pay, but this is way more then I bargained for." confessed the Asari. "You think that the Cure for the Genophage was bad? The tests on Indoctrination are worse!"

"Explain."

"Saren's ship… Sovereign. It indoctrinates people. I doubt even Saren knows how it happens, so he's set up tests to determine how fast and just how Sovereign does it."

She walked over to the door beside her.

"You want the whole deal? Its in his private study."

Pressing a few buttons, she opened the door.

"See? Full access… are we good?"

She was bargaining. A secret for a life… why not?

"I'm blowing this place up with a nuke." he informed her. "It'd be in your best interest to get out of here while you can."

Her eyes darted open.

"Ah-ah nuke? You cant-… but I'll never… ahh!"

She darted out of the room.

Wrex grunted.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?"

Ignoring it, he walked into the place that the Asari designated as 'Saren's Study'.

Walking into another room, opening a door and walking into an elevator, they ascended to the study.

As soon as the doors opened, Garrus and Shepard exited the elevator, assault rifles at hand.

Scanning the room for hostiles and finding none, they signaled for the others to exit the elevator.

Shepard found a Prothean beacon just down the steps. It wasn't long before Garrus and the rest of the team joined him and looked at the wonder.

Shepard took off his utility belt and handed it to Tali, at his side.

"Hold on to these… and don't panic."

It was her first time witnessing something like this. He knew how she'd react.

She only looked at him quizzically.

He approached the beacon and pressed a few buttons on the terminal in front of him. After a second, the terminal vanished. He stepped back.

Suddenly, he was raised into mid-air, his arms spread to his side and his head shot back.

"Shepard!" Tali shouted.

Garrus grabbed her before she could 'help' the Commander.

"Stop, Tali." Garrus shouted, restraining her. "This is what happens when the Commander gets to a beacon." he informed her. She took her eyes off of him and looked at the Commander.

There was a short deactivation hum before Shepard fell feet first to the floor. He stood in silence and looked around with his eyes, his mind attempting to make out the images in his head.

Turning around, he gently grabbed his gear from Tali.

"Thank you." he muttered silently, attaching the utility belt to himself once more. She nodded as he finished adjusting his gear on himself.

They went up the stairs. Shepard felt something as he progressed up the stairs and noticed a beeping red light at the end of the catwalk in the center of the room.

Walking down it, he reached the red holographic terminal. Just as soon as he reached it, a red figure appeared, its presence seemed to darken the room.

"You are not Saren."

Its voice vibrated throughout the room and their bodies. It was a mechanical voice, but it felt somewhat organic.

"What is that?" asked Garrus, "Some sort of VI interface?"

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh." The figure spoke, its mechanical voice vibrating through everyone's body, "You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding. There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension, I am Sovereign."

"So, your a Reaper." Shepard stated outloud. Should it have eyes, they surely would have been giving him an icy stare.

"Reaper?" The metallic voice sounded amused, "A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."

"The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago," Wrex interjected swiftly, "You couldn't have been there. It's impossible!"

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. – We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."

Shepard crossed his arms and responded. "If you plan on killing an entire galaxy of species, don't think it'll happen without a fight."

"Confidence born of ignorance," The machine responded. "The cycle cannot be broken. The pattern has repeated itself for more times than you can fathom. Organic civilization, rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my people."

Confusion. Something Shepard never liked. It drived him to dig for an answer. "Why would you build the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end we because we demand it."

Tali realized what it meant immediately. "They're harvesting us!" she stated outloud, with horror. "Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out!

Harvesting? If anything, Shepard didn't like the idea of robots harvesting people. He looked at the figure more intensely.

"What do you want from us?" Shepard asked in an angry tone. "Slaves? Resources?"

"My kind transcends your very understanding." The machine answered. "We are each a nation. Independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence."

"Where are the other Reapers?" Shepard asked, "Are you the last of your kind?"

"We are legion." it answered, "The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."

Cold words from a cold machine.

"You cant win. Not with a galaxy full of people ready to strike back at you. You will lose in the end." he responded with determination.

The vision didn't move, but the strange feeling Shepard had inside of himself made him feel… depressed. Was it projecting some form of outreach?

"Your words are as empty as your future." it spoke again, its voice vibrating through the room and the people in it. "I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."

*There was a loud bang. With it, some of the windows shattered.

"Commander, are you there?"

It was Joker.

"We're here. You have something to report?" asked Shepard.

"Yeah, you know that ship Sovereign? It just made a U-turn that could tear most of our ships in half. Its headed our way and fast!"

'Damn.'

"Get the Normandy prepped for an emergency drop and pick-up!" he commanded, heading to the elevator.

"Aye aye."

The comm went 'Off' as they descended to the facility once more.

As soon as they exited what he thought was the 'waiting room', they were met with a Juggernaut.

"Wrex, charge!" he shouted.

Wrex ran forward, releasing a shout as he hit its lower torso. Seeing it down, he unloaded a clip on he Juggernaut.

He grunted. "Clear."

The group jogged past the body and found a long corridor with two Krogan.

Garrus and Shepard pulled out their Sniper Rifles once more and both shot the first Krogan. Its shields proved formidable since it didn't disappear when they first shot it.

Another round from both of them and the Krogan finally fell. The second, farther Krogan had started charging by now. They began firing at it, not caring for strategic points.

It fell a foot from them, dead with several burn marks.

Shepard started moving first, moving past the body.

"LETS MOVE!" he shouted. They ran with him.

…

"Commander, is the area clear?" asked Joker.

"Hold on Joker." Shepard answered. They opened the large gate and looked around. No sign of anything aside from the water and the large pillar.

He gestured for his troop to move ahead.

Garrus and Tali ran to the nearest corner, Garrus in front with Tali behind him. Garrus peered from his corner and signaled an 'all clear' back to him.

Shepard ran up beside them, Wrex trailing behind.

Shepard made a few hand signals and started to countdown. As soon as he reached zero, him and Garrus jumped from their cover and took aim at anything they could find.

The place was empty.

Taking a few seconds to make sure it was safe, Shepard didn't call Tali and Wrex to his side for another dozen seconds. He started swiping his hand back and forth, signaling them to move up.

"Find viable cover." he commanded as soon as they came close enough to hear him.

Wrex moved to where he was last time while Tali looked around and started to walk to piece of cover.

Shepard heard the sound of clicking. He looked at Garrus, who looked at him. They took aim and found themselves facing an ambush.

They came out rather quickly. Shepard managed to count four before stopping at a Geth Missile Trooper.

It wasn't aiming at them, but at the person to his far left. He looked at its target. Tali.

"TALI, GET DOWN!" he shouted.

She dove to cover, a large rocket flying over where she once stood.

Virmire. When they got there it was serene and tranquil. The ocean breeze was soothing as the waves washed upward and back down against his sunken feet. Now they were at the heart of Saren's research facility.

He stood from his cover and gave a quick shot to the Missile Geth. Hitting its shields, he fell back against his cover.

"Stay focused on the battlefield, Tali. I don't want to die today because of your inattentiveness!" he shouted at her as he stood to fire a burst at the Geth.

She knew he was speaking in the heat of the moment, but it didn't stop her from taking it on a personal level. She felt disappointed with herself for not being more aware.

"Tali, cover fire!" he shouted.

She reacted swiftly. Sending an overload to a Geth and firing at another, she quickly managed to take two of them out as Shepard dove for closer cover.

"Vakarian, sniper rifle. Wrex, carnage on that juggernaut!" he ordered. Wrex shot his Carnage while Garrus took out his sniper rifle.

"Alenko, you ready with the bomb?"

"Yes sir! We'll deploy it as soon as you clear out those Geth."

"Roger. Vakarian, start sniping, keep Wrex covered as he advances. Tali, overload on that Juggernaut!" he commanded. They all performed their orders at the same time, Garrus firing at the farthest Geth, Wrex charging a minor Geth like a football player and Tali and Shepard delivering a mixed overload onto a single Juggernaut. They fell quickly, with Wrex finishing off his opponent with a shot from his shotgun, and Shepard aiming at the Juggernauts head and firing at its 'eye'.

The heat of the moment faded away slowly. The only sounds coming from everyone's heavy breathing and the running water under their feet.

"Normandy, the LZ is clear. Drop off the package." reported Shepard, holding a hand to his helmets side.

"Copy that. Look out." came the reply.

There was a swoosh as the Normandy came to view. It blew a large force of air to them as is neared to land.

As soon as it got low enough, it opened its Cargo Bay doors.

Kaidan, Liara and a few servicemen started coming ashore, the makeshift bomb in their hands.

"Alenko, deploy and arm that bomb," He reached for his helmets side, "Williams, get back here ASAP."

"No can do, Commander!" Williams shouted into her comm. "Geth got us pinned down. Arm that bomb and get out of here!"

Shepard took his hand away from the comm piece and brought up his assault rifle.

"Vakarian, Tali, your with me. Wrex, Liara, with Alenko. Lets move people." He shouted his commands and everyone followed them to the letter.

He waited for the large gate to open. He was met with a few Geth and a Krogan Battlemaster.

He cursed.

He didn't have time for this. He charged at the Battlemaster. Garrus and Tali began firing at the Geth.

It was probably the fastest battle that they'd won since they started the mission.

Shepard ran towards the somewhat unprepared Krogan Battlemaster, knife at hand when he was close enough and Garrus with Tali shot down all of the Geth.

Reaching the Battlemaster, he shoved his knife up the Krogans chin and took it out just as fast. The creature fell lifeless.

They ran into the elevator and Shepard's hand was shaking beside his knife, as if he were itching to use it once more.

The elevator door opened and the three jogged out. As soon as they came to a catwalk, a Geth transport appeared and sent off troops to where the bomb was.

"Commander, we have a problem."

He reached for his helmets side.

"What's going on, Alenko?"

"The Geth just landed troops. They got us pinned."

He cursed silently.

"Can you hold them off?"

"Negative! We cant hold them off long enough!"

There was a momentary pause before Alenko said something that made the mission worse.

"I'm activating the bomb."

"What the hell are you doing, Alenko?" Shepard shouted.

"Making sure this bomb goes off!" he shouted back. "Now go get Ash and get out of here!"

"Ignore me and go get him, Commander!" Williams shot back. "You need his skills for the fight against Saren!"

The comm went silent. At least it did for him.

He looked out at the sea, its waves crashing against the rocks while two soldiers were bickering on the comm.. He looked out at the scenery in silence. He lowered his head and spoke into the comm.

"Alenko," he spoke, interrupting Williams, "radio Joker and tell him to meet you at the bombs site."

"Yes... Commander." replied Alenko.

"I'm sorry Williams. I had to make a decision." Shepard uttered his words silently.

"I understand Commander... and call me Ash."

Shepard gave a sad smile. "Alright, Ash... Give em hell."

"Yes sir." That was the last time he heard her voice.

There was nothing but silence for 5 seconds before Shepard moved past Tali and Garrus, muttering "Lets go." silently.

...

By the time they opened the large gate, they managed to see one of the servicemen being shot and killed.

Liara, Wrex and Alenko were at the sides, shooting from what cover they could find.

They ran to their own cover.

"Alenko, how you holding up?"

"We've downed all the Geth," responded Alenko, panting heavily, "but there's a Prime that just killed Servicemen Bennet!"

"Tali," he shouted. "Geth Prime. Overload, now! Liara, Singularity, Alenko, Pull, Wrex, Carnage!" Tali and Liara did as they were told with Shepard performing an overload with one hand and a Warp with the other.

Its shields flickered collapsed before being hit with the single singularity and warp. It staggered back but was then pulled strongly by Alenko. When it was close enough, Wrex unleashed a Carnage to the Geth's 'face', destroying much of it.

Whatever was left of it fell into the stream of water and didn't move aside from some mechanical twitching.

The Normandy arrived and still no sign of the damned Turian.

"LET'S GO COMMANDER WE GOTTA MOVE!" shouted Joker.

"YOU HEARD THE MAN!" shouted Shepard, standing from his cover. Everyone followed him onto the ship.

"Get us out of here!" shouted Shepard as soon as everyone was on board.

The Normandy's thrusters roared to life.

Shepard turned his head to see the group of Geth coming out of the gates. There were three Primes and several dozen minor Geth.

"GETH!" shouted Shepard.

Everyone dove for cover. All but Tali, who was the last aboard, and the farthest from cover.

Shepard cursed and ran to her. He pushed her to the side and braced himself.

Everything went into slow-motion. Fire erupted all over the Cargo bay as Tali fell to the floor.

When she had finally fallen, she heard three thuds. She turned to see Shepard falling, three sizzling burn marks evident on his body.

"SHEPARD!"

It was horrible, the waiting period. They had to wait until the Normandy cleared a safe distance between themselves and the Geth for them to leave their cover to assist their wounded Commander.

As soon as the Normandy's engines flared and took off, everyone ran to his side.

He was shaking in pain, grunting and clenching his teeth and fists.

"Ripped right through his shields.", Wrex muttered, eying the Commanders wounds.

"His vitals are falling, SOMEONE DOSE HIM WITH MEDI-GEL UNTIL WE CAN GET HIM TO THE MED-BAY!", Garrus yelled. Liara complied.

"Joker, we need Chakwas NOW!"

"ON IT!"

The group of soldiers looked at their leader. He trembled and finally released something they never thought they'd hear from him.

An earsplitting cry of pain.

…

Back on the planets surface, Williams and her team continued to fight Geth troopers as the alarm klaxon blared. Ash and her team had been backed up against a wall.

As the Geth came at them in swarms, Williams team gunned them down. A round pierced the shields of one of her teammates and he fell, dead. Another tried to blow up a fuel tank and got himself caught in the blast.

More Geth came.

Off in the distance Ash saw the Normandy's drive thrusters fade as it raced to escape the blast. She smiled briefly before bringing her rifle up and dispatching more Geth.

…

Back aboard the Normandy, as Shepard was rushed to the Med-bay, Garrus, Wrex, Kaidan, and Kirrahe's team watched as the bomb detonated, and Saren's research facility, and all inside, were vaporized.

"We will not forget that brave woman's sacrifice.", the Captain said before joining his team by some supply crates.

"That woman would have been one helluva Krogan.", Wrex said before returning to his usual place at the supply crates.

"She would have been given a medal of honor for this kind of sacrifice on Palaven.", Garrus said before patting Kaidan on the shoulder before resuming his post at the Mako's diagnostic station, then thinking better of it and taking Williams station and began disassembling and checking the weapons.

"What are you doing kid?", Wrex asked, approaching the Turian.

"Someone will need to maintain the equipment now that Chief Williams won't be here to anymore.", Garrus responded.

Wrex said nothing for a moment, then sat his shotgun on the table.

"The microphase pulse generator needs to be adjusted. Don't let me down Turian.", he said, then turned and walked away.

The Turian stared at him for a moment, then began disassembling the shotgun.

* * *

**A/N: We got this and an updated version of my 'Pilgrimage' chapter. Its been redone with the help of Darth, and the improvements he's made are excellent and beyond. Check it out!**

***I don't really know what happened. I'm just calling it a bang.**


	14. Health

**A/N: Medical procedures are murder.**

* * *

[Seconds after Shepard's transportation to the Med Bay]

His vision was extremely blurry, even though the things that hit him were plasma rounds.

People shouted left and right. Some words couldn't be made out with him slipping out of consciousness.

"He's suffered major burns from the Plasma! H-…ion! We nee-…

".. One third degree burn. The rest are 2nd degree. Someone get me some Ibuprofen!"

Hands went over him.

"Is there anything stuck to the burns?"

"No, ma'am." It was Liara.

"Good. Apply sterile gauze bandages to the second degree burns, but not too tightly, we don't want to peel off his skin."

"Yes ma'am."

Two soft fabrics touched over his two second degree burn wounds.

They moved back and forth, but he noticed two figures over him, each holding one of the bandages.

One was the Asari. The other was the Quarian.

Chakwas moved up to him and gave him an injection to the neck.

After a few seconds, his breathing became more relaxed.

Soon afterward, he lost consciousness.

…

"What was that?" asked Tali.

"Not now, Tali. Stevens, get that medical equipment over here NOW!"

They brought forth a mechanized arm. Its fingers opened and needles came from each of the fingers.

"Some of you may not want to see this." Chakwas warned.

True enough, the sight wasn't pretty.

The machine literally thrust the needles into separate parts of his body, injecting their contents to vital organs and designated blood streams.

The machine raised its hand and moved to the side, prompting Tali and Liara to resume their gentle pressuring of the patches on his two 2nd degree burns.

"We'll need to see how he's doing." Chakwas stated aloud, putting on sterile gloves.

"How?" asked Tali.

Chakwas moved to his body and checked his helmet.

"We'll have to remove his visor." she responded, looking under the helmet. "Everyone but Tali, get out." she said aloud.

They all nodded and left the room. After hearing the door seal, she locked it and began sterilizing the air in the room.

All this time, Tali was lightly pressurizing a patch on a burn, but remained dumbstruck.

"Remove his visor? Isn't that dangerous?" she asked.

"This Medical half of the ship is just as good as any clean room." Chakwas informed her, pressing on her terminal quite quickly. "Its not a true clean room, but it's just as good."

Chakwas moved the Commanders head to the side, blocking its view from Tali. She then clicked the visor open and took it off, setting it aside on a table.

Chakwas moved her head to look at his face for a few seconds before speaking.

"No signs of rapid or slowed breathing." she said aloud. She placed a hand on his neck within the suit. "No detection of increased or slowed pulse rate." She removed her hand and opened his mouth, her face hovering his. "And no detection of anything rancid or nauseating."

She moved from him and turned to Tali, smiling. "He'll be fine."

She moved to her equipment and took out a small tool. "That is, if we can fix this wound of his."

She began handing Tali the tools and equipment she'd need to treat his second degree burns with while she tended to the more severe third degree burn.

"Rub that cream over the burns." she instructed as she began her examination of the burn.

She did as instructed. Removing the patches, she began gently rubbing the cream over the burn. Unlike the medi-gel applied in combat situations, this form of medi-gel was processed into a concentrated paste, making it far more suited for intense surgery. His skin was surprisingly soft, even by Human standards.

"Once your done, put some Telfa on it and cover it with a another sterile gauze bandage." instructed Chakwas, swapping one tool for another.

She placed the bandage lightly over the two burns. They quickly turned a shade of yellow upon contact. Unsure of that response, she laid another layer of the bandage over the existing one.

"Stay like that. If you notice any changes in his body, any at all, then tell me."

After that it was silent.

Chakwas only gave a sad sigh upon getting a clear look at the damage.

"Not only will he need a new suit, but he'll also get a pretty bad infection."

The silence once again came.

The second degree burns became less and less heated and eventually subsided with an injection. Those areas that were once areas of a 2nd degree burn became controlled and normal. All that remained was the lethal 3rd degree burn.

"Tali." Chakwas said aloud. Tali looked at the doctor. "Go to Shepard's quarters and get me a new suit for him."

"He has more suits?" she asked.

Chakwas nodded.

"I believe he bought himself a set of Kassa Fabrication Colossus armor on a trip to the Citadel. Be a dear and fetch me that one."

Tali went to the door and waited for it to unlock. Securing the open wounds and revealed flesh of Shepard body, and putting his visor back into place, Chakwas nodded for Tali to leave. As soon as she left, the doors once again locked.

She was approached with questions as soon as she left.

"Is he alright?"

"Will he make it?"

"Will the commander live?"

She ignored them all as she went to his quarters to retrieve the armor.

Spotting a button near his desk, she pressed it. A segment of the wall by the bed opened up, revealing several sets of armor in glass cases, each labeled with the manufacturer name and model.

Some looked old, most looked new.

She noticed a few being of traditional Quarian design, but ignored them upon spotting the Colossus armor. It wasn't like any Colossus armor she'd ever seen. It was silver with black linings running through it. They must have been made for him specifically hence the lack of visors and a complete turban instead of a segmented one most Male Quarians wore.

Grabbing it and feeling its light-weight in her arm, she left for the Med bay.

When she returned, his wound was looking better. Modern medical science was a thing of beauty.

"Here's the suit." she said, walking up to the doctor and placing it on the table.

"Good, now if you'll leave, I have to fit him with a medical layer over the burn to make sure his infection doesn't spread."

Tali left the room once more.

Chakwas sighed and began taking off Shepard's suits segments as soon as the decontamination cycle finished.

A hundred years ago, the burns would have been permanent, leaving a reminder of a horrible event. Advancements in medical science have changed that. He wouldn't have to bear a scar and instead of weeks to recover, it would only take hours.


	15. PreCitadel Part I

**A/N: Sorry, but its pretty short.**

**Alright alright, i get it. You want me to continue. After some thinking, and a rather ridiculous death threat (You know who you are) the stories continuing, free of review charge... though i wouldn't mind a review here and there... yay?  
**

**For those who don't know what the new story name means, its basically 'Dark Past' in Latin.**

**Naming your stories in Latin increases its exotic value, just so you authors out there know. Additionally, i may start to name some chapters in Latin. Im thinking about it, atleast...  
**

* * *

He shook his head, groaning.

Opening his eyes, his vision quickly came back to him. He took in the familiar sight of the Med Bay ceiling.

Groaning once more, he moved to the side, attracting the attention of the Senior Medical Officer.

She came to his side and gently pressed him against the medical bed.

"I would advise you to stay lying down Commander." she spoke softly. "Your wounds aren't completely healed."

He sighed and sank on the bed. He then remembered. My suit wasn't silver.

"Chakwas," he spoke raising his head. "New suit?"

"Yes Commander. Your old one was damaged and we needed you in something without holes, as you know."

He sank his head on the bed once more.

"How is engineer Tali'Zorah?" he asked, remembering the eruption of fire in the Cargo Bay.

"She' s fine." Chakwas reported. "She helped with the procedure."

He stopped his eying of the suit and looked at Chakwas.

"I do hope that you've remained discreet on my physical appearance."

She gave a silent laugh. "Doctor-Patient confidentiality is something you know I'm all about."

He shifted his head to a more comfortable position on the pillow.

"Although, I do recall her attempting to catch a glimpse in some way."

He didn't move his head, but his eyes looked at her intently.

"Don't worry yourself, Commander. I'm completely sure that she hasn't seen your face."

"Good." he muttered.

No one aside from few doctors had seen his face. He wanted to keep it that way. His personal choice.

"What of the remainder of my crew?"

"All here and accounted for… aside from Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and the two servicemen that helped Alenko." she added sadly.

He let the silence fill the room. It was necessary. At least it was for him.

"Anyone wounded?"

"Aside from minor scrapes and bruises from Alenko, Vakarian and T'soni, everyone's physically fine." she reported, moving near the medical terminal and opening their medical reports.

He sighed in relief. He'd had it with casualties.

"How much longer?" he asked, trying to occupy himself by counting ceiling tiles. Even veterans get bored.

"Officially, it'll take two more hours to make the burn marks completely healed. Unofficially, you can move at the consequence of a slower healing rate."

"Which is?"

"Instead of two hours it'll be five."

He started to get up.

"I have business to take care of." he explained, flinching as he felt a jab of pain in his chest.

Chakwas shook her head. "You really are hardheaded."

"Wouldn't be alive if I wasn't." he answered.

He walked to the door, feeling a slight pain on his chest with every step. The pain gradually left him the longer he walked.

He will have to get T'soni to decipher the new information in his head. After that, a report to the Council and hopefully some time to get some rest.

* * *

**A/N: Not what you expected completely? Well, there is the problem of school starting once more (Government bastards…)**

**I'll do what I can. I have a very lazy construction teacher and laptops are welcome! Oh what shenanigans I will commit…**

**Next chapter will include nearly 95% Tali alone!**

**AND LONGER**

**AND SOONER THEN THIS ONE!  
**


	16. PreCitadel Part II

**A.N: Okay, so maybe its not as centered to Tali as I said it would be... forgive me, I couldn't resits. Another reason is at the bottom... READ THE STORY FIRST!**

**NOTE: I don't know what you expect from other writers, but i never have a final copy of ANYTHING! If there's a problem, i rewrite the chapter. If there a plot gap, i fix that too. I AIM TO PLEASE!**

**NEW NOTICE! Sorry 'bout that, guys. I accidentally posted the unedited version. Here's the improved one. ENJOY! XD  
**

* * *

The Citadel.

It was their next destination.

It had only been a day since the Commanders recovery and he already was making Commands again.

He made the Asari make his visions make sense. It all lead to Illos.

Once he'd sent his report, the Council asked to see him personally.

It wasn't long after that he gave the command to go to the Citadel.

...

[Engine Room]

Tali was deep in thought as she typed away at the engines terminal, managing to look over their status while thinking and processing an answer for her thought.

_'The missions aren't going to get any safer… he almost died because of me…'_

Her. She was the reason he was severely wounded. Had she gotten out of the way faster... had she reacted sooner, he wouldn't have taken the fire for her.

She cursed at herself silently.

Guilt was something Tali never managed to get rid of.

She stood, typing away at her terminal in silence.

The thoughts of guilt vanished as a new topic approached her.

Confession.

She has remained silent about this. She always told herself, _'I'll do it later.'_ Now was later. It was either now or never for one of them may not survive the next mission, whatever it was.

Since Garrus' discovery of this, he had managed to remain quiet and inform her of her status with Shepard. He seemed to like her, but that was all. He either refused to talk about it, or that was all he ever viewed her as.

Garrus wasn't the only one to catch up on it, as Adams found out soon after, noticing the way she moves to view Shepard and how she never takes her eyes off of him.

He did what he could to find out for her while remaining silent as to the Quarians crush for the Commander. His searches were in vain, as the Commander continued to evade the question. They couldn't say too much without making him suspicious of their intents.

She heard Adams chuckle as some of the Engineers ran out of the Engine Room.

"What's going on Adams?" she asked, moving away from her terminal.

He shook his head, still chuckling. "Shepard's gearing up for training. Say's he'll need to be in top shape for the next mission, so he's challenging Garrus and Wrex in hand-to-hand combat."

"That doesn't explain why your chuckling." she responded.

"I'm chuckling at Shepard being stubborn... and I'm about to win a bet."

"For who?"

"For Shepard of course! He'll win for sure, but the damned FNG's think his wounds will effect his fighting capabilities. They're damned wrong." With that he chuckled some more.

They were wrong. Wounds never stopped Shepard. Not on the field, not on the ship. Probably nowhere in the galaxy.

Pressing a few buttons and closing some windows from her terminal she was 'excused' to watch the 'fight' between Shepard and the Turian and Krogan.

Exiting the Engine Room, she saw several crewmembers to the side, including Alenko and Liara. Shepard was pacing slowly, moving his knife around himself rather fast.

She moved beside Alenko and took a seat on a crate, Alenko, Liara, Chakwas and a few of the crew beside her.

Shepard was attempting to regain his flexibility and motion in combat, making himself feel prepared for the next mission. At least that's what she heard.

He was doing tricks with his knives, spinning them at incredibly fast speeds and not dropping them.

He would do the occasional trick, twirling one into the air and catching it in the opposite hand. He was never a show-off, but it seemed like it at the moment.

She observed his movements. It was no longer a surprise as to how he had survived for so long. He flowed like water with the knife as though it were a part of him and he trusted it to never hurt him. Helping him train was Wrex and Garrus, who entered the Cargo Hold wearing protective armor since they were going to be given a beating from Shepard, who wanted to make sure that every move he knows can be performed on the field.

As he placed his weapons on the crate beside him, he unfastened his suits armor padding and laid them to the side, preparing himself by popping every bone in his body.

They then started, the Krogan charging at him while the Turian angled off to the side to try and hit Shepard from the side.

_'What should I do?'_ Tali thought as she watched them fight._ 'Shepard almost died in the last mission... what if he doesn't come back alive?'_

Tali looked at the fight, more precisely at Shepard.

_'Should I tell him?' _she thought to herself. She loved him for his understanding of Quarian pain, but mostly for the way he treated her. He was probably nicer then most of the people on the fleet, even if his history is paved in blood and relentless slaughter.

Forgetting what she was thinking, she focused on the fight, seeing his skills at work since she rarely got a glimpse of his hand-to-hand fighting.

Shepard vaulted over Wrex, using the hump on the Krogan's back to change the angle of his jump to deliver a spin kick to Garrus's head, sending Garrus sprawling to the ground. Wrex turned and threw a punch.

Moving to the side, he dodged the punch and, cupping his fist with a hand, jabbed the Krogan with his elbow in the soft area where its neck was, making it stagger back, coughing.

The Turian rolled to his feet, changing from a prone to a standing position quickly. Shepard began barraging the Turian with fists as soon as he registered him being up. Shepard had told so few people of his physical enhancements that those who didn't know were surprised when they saw the Turian's armor begin to dent with each blow.

Tali was one of the many he ever told. To her, it was an amazing feat, one she'd never seen before. Why he left the fleet was a mystery to her, one she barely thought of.

Eventually, Shepard dented the hell out of Garrus's helmet, forcing him to remove it to get a better view of the Quarian raised Human. A mistake on his part as Shepard delivered a roundhouse kick to his side. Knocking him down, Shepard put a foot on the heavily panting Turian, who tapped the deck three times, the signal for surrender.

It was only a few seconds after that the Krogan charged once more. He caught Shepard and kept charging, screaming the whole way. They landed on the side of the Mako, combined force of a six to eight hundred pound walking lizard running him right into the armored hull of a two ton APC forcing the breath from Shepard's body. No mercy was the rule of the engagement.

The Krogan, ever so confident, brought up a fist and launched it at his visor. Shepard moved his head to the side, dodging the fist, only to be back-handed by the Krogan's mighty armored fist. Deciding to let him go as soon as the backhand hit him, Shepard fell to the floor.

The Krogan grunted a laugh and bent down, intending to pick him up by the neck. A mistake, he soon found out. Shepard grasped his hand and pulled him downward, preparing himself. As the Krogan fell forward, Shepard drew his foot back. As soon as he was close enough, Shepard launched his foot, backed with biotic power, and launched the Krogan several yards to the floor near where the Turian once stood.

The Turian.

Looking around, Shepard found the Turian beside him, a new, if non-matching, helmet on his head. The Turian sent its armored fist to him, only to have it slapped to the side and be punched in the gut with the other fist. If seen clearly, you could see small metal fragments hitting the floor between them. Shepard had physically pierced the armor. Grabbing the Turian by an armor piece and grasping the back of its neck, Shepard launched him to the Krogan, who was starting to get back up.

The Krogan managed to catch the Turian, though he staggered back as the Turian was thrown somewhat biotically. Shepard's hands and forearms glowed in a violent blue as he walked to the two. They separated, one running left and the other running right.

Extending an arm to each of them, they both glowed blue and were raised in mid-air. Slamming his open hands together, the two hit each other with great, though not lethal, force. They fell, the Krogan disoriented and the Turian unconscious.

He stopped fighting, panting heavily.

Tali looked back and forth at Shepard, who stood triumphantly, yet ready for battle, and the Krogan and Turian, who were battered but determined.

The Krogan struggled to get back up. Once up, he fell on a knee. Looking up at Shepard, the Krogan shook its head. Shepard nodded.

"Chakwas, fix them up. Make sure Garrus isn't having a brain hemorrhage." he ordered calmly.

Chakwas moved to the unconscious Turian, Omni-tool at the ready and began to check his vitals. The heavy armor should have helped against broken bones, but the smart Turian who decided to remove his helmet at one point, had a fractured skull. He walked to the med bay to have it fixed while Wrex eventually stood and patted himself off.

The people groaned and scattered back to their stations, the sounds of Chakwas and Adams laughter filling the Cargo Hold as people handed them credit chits of various denominations. Tali approached the Commander, who was attaching his armor padding to his suit.

"So... your okay?" she asked silently.

He raised a brow at her while fastening his utility belt and holstering his many miniature objects to it. "Yes."

She remained silent for a while. When he was done and checking the holsters for any sign of loose knots, she decided to speak.

"I'm sorry..."

He stopped his holstering but didn't turn to her, instead moving a head to the side.

"...what for?"

"For not reacting how I should have... for not paying attention on the field... for…,for getting you wounded and... nearly killed." she confessed, each word becoming fainter then the last.

He then turned himself to face her. She looked up at him and captured something in his eyes. Sympathy maybe?

"What have I told you." he responded silently. "Never apologize. Only fix the problem. I expect you to be more careful in the future, lest I take the fire for you once more." He said it rather more coldly then he intended.

She lowered her head and nodded. He shook his head, sighing mentally.

"Look, Tali." he began the process of apologizing while getting the message clear to her. "Your young and inexperienced... hell, most Quarians are. I don't expect you to know what's going around you all the time. I do expect you to be there when needed."

She raised her head, morale returning at his sympathetic words. She enjoyed the look on his eyes. The sympathetic look was still there. Hell, it became even more visible.

"When we retreat, you're in front of us. When we fight, your behind us. When outnumbered by Geth, you support us. Understood?"

She nodded without speaking.

"Good." he spoke. It was a normal word, but something made him change to a silent tone half-way when he said it. He caught something. The way she looked at him. The way she stared him in the eyes.

He neared his visored face to hers. The instant he moved an inch closer to her, her eyes became a little wide with surprise. What's he doing?

He looked at her eyes carefully. He saw her not only looking back at him, but her eyes darting where his face was. Attempting to make him out physically perhaps? There was something going on and he had a good idea he knew what it was.

Backing away slowly, he turned with his heels and went to the elevator muttering, "Back to your station."

She looked at the elevator until it closed. What did he just do? Why did he do it? Did…,did he know?

* * *

**A/N: I may skip large scenes in the future. I really want to get to ME2 since i have a 'more diverse' plot to get into. What do i mean? Basically, the ME2 half of my story will be greater then the ME1 half. Expect great things, and even higher stakes to be risked...**

**Are my plans making this story dangerous? Are they making it... strange? Heavy risk, but the prize... [Couldn't resist]**

**Anyways, PLOT/SPOILER for next chapter! : Shepard goes into thinking of Tali+Tali evaluation [Haven't done one of those in a while] AND A different plot/plot twist [A new villain appears. helping Saren. Take a good long guess...]**

**[Additional Note: If you don't think Shepard should be moving a lot so soon after his burn operation, remember this. MODERN MASS EFFECT MEDICAL SCIENCE. I'll let you think...]  
**


	17. Response

**A/N: Yipee**

**And now to answer some Q's. To anyone, feel free to state Q's while reviewing. I'll answer them in conjunction with my posting of the stories.**

**Sarge1995- Don't worry man. Its been fixed.**

**demonicnargles - Just because he has a helmet doesn't mean I cant say what he's doing under it. :P**

**tim94 - ... lemmy?**

**Anonymous [Conrad Verner] - Really? I though it makes sense. Its just a chapter repost, no biggy.**

**Miraza - Yeah, I'm guessing your right, but I've kept it up this long, changing it now would only make things a little weird to un-noticing viewers…**

**And now to the story…**

* * *

She stood outside of the Normandy. Shepard left to speak with the Councilors, leaving the Normandy docked along with most of its crew roaming the many shops.

She leaned on the safety railings and observed the Normandy while it's minor damage from the AA towers were repaired.

She watched as the many repair drones moved back and forth, making repairs where needed and cleaning the scorch marks from the hull.

She watched until they finished the job, leaving a new, bright coat over the entire Normandy hull, showing a recent cleaning of the frigate.

She moved from the railing and began to walk slowly towards the elevator to C-Sec Academy. After a few 'events' Shepard eventually snapped about their constant questioning of her. Each time they entered the Citadel, she would be taken to the side to have a chat with an Officer. Once his credentials were confirmed, he gave her clearance to pass through C-Sec freely without the risk or worry of having to deal with ignorant Officers or recruits.

Once inside, she activated the elevator. It began its descent to C-Sec. The elevator music sprang to life, its light sounds flooding the elevator as it progressed downward.

The C-Sec doors opened and for the first time since her last visit, no one bothered to question her. She walked to the requisitions office, remembering Shepard telling her to pick up something he registered. Making a few turns and going down gentle steps, she came to meet a Turian, busy at his terminal.

As soon as she came close enough, he looked up and recognized her almost immediately.

"The Commander told me you'd be coming." he greeted. "His package is in that secured locker. Just give me a moment." He said, still typing away at something that looked like shipment confirmations from various galactic manufacturers. Shutting down his terminal, he got up and walked over to the secure locker.

"This is where we keep the top of the line weapons.", he said, removing his glove and placing his three fingered hand against the palm reader and holding his eye up to a retinal scanner. Tali heard a hiss from what sounded like a hypodermic needle ejecting and saw the officer wince slightly. She realized it must require a DNA sample as well and remembered that these were top of the line weapons so such extreme security measures were required. There were several beeps and an indicator light on the locker changed from red to green. "There you are miss Zorah. Enjoy. And tell the Commander we look forward to his next visit.", the officer said, taking his seat behind his terminal and going back to his work.

She nodded in thanks and opened the locker, revealing two cases, both bearing the mark of Master Spectre Gear. Remembering the code Shepard had given her, she pressed a few buttons and the cases opened immediately with a hiss.

In one was a rather impressive shotgun, in the other a matching pistol, both bearing the symbol of Master Spectre gear. Gently holstering the shotgun on the magnetic clamp on her lower back, and putting the pistol on her hip, she walked out of the office and boarded the elevator that lead to the Wards.

She waited patiently for the elevator to stop and couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the Turian passenger she shared the ride with. He gave her a strange look, but it was undoubtedly one of either disgust or anger. Or both. She didn't like it. Shepard had told her to straighten out people who gave her that look, but she never did. His methods of 'persuasion' usually involved a warning, then a beating if the warning wasn't enough. She would use his method had she not valued a peaceful approach to almost every situation regarding civilians.

Once the elevator opened, she wasted no time getting off of it and rather far from the Turian, who walked out calmly behind her. Sighing at her rash thinking, she walked up the sloped walkway and made her way to Flux where the Garrus and most of the crew went to drink.

...

He walked out of the elevator, determination evident in his eyes. He was sick and tired of that damned Turian. It was about time the Council had done something.

He walked up the stairs and steps, not caring if he walked on the artificial grass or the metallic walkway. He passed a few Salarian and Turian spectators who gave him odd looks. They weren't looks of anger, but rather looks of intrigue. Like most people, they probably thought he was a Quarian. He shook his head angrily of the thought.

He went up some more steps and upon seeing Udina he began to talk.

"Give me some good new, Ambassador." he spoke deeply, stepping up beside Udina and eying the three councilors. Something wasn't right. They didn't exactly look prepped for war.

"Good work Shepard." Udina began, looking at him. Shepard merely crossed his arms and turned to the Ambassador. "Thanks to you, the Councilors are taking real action against Saren." Shepard nodded and turned his attention to the three councilors.

"The Ambassador is correct." It was the Asari councilor. "If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel, as you believe, we will be ready for him."

He nodded. "How many ships are you sending to go after him on Illos?"

The Salarian Councilor spoke up. "Illos is only accessible through the Mu Relay inside the Terminus Systems, Commander. If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full scale war."

What? They were going to let Saren go?

Udina must have sensed his tension, as he turned to view the Commander and began speaking in a low tone. "Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over."

"Over?" Shepard hissed back at him, respecting his decision to be low-toned. "This is only giving him time to get to the conduit! We have to go there, now!"

"Commander, you must try to underst-" Udina tried to reason, but Shepard put his attention to the Councilors.

"If Saren finds the conduit, there's going to be even more trouble in the future. We have to go get him now!" He shouted the last sentence, Udina stiffening at his shouting at the Council.

The Turian Councilor was the first to react.

"Ambassador Udina, I get the sense Commander Shepard isn't willing to let this go easily."

Shepard turned his head slightly to look at Udina, who was in his 'political stance'.

"There are serious political implications here Shepard." he started to explain. "Humanity has made great gains thanks to you but now your becoming more trouble then your worth."

Udina didn't manage to see the threatening stare Shepard was giving Udina. If all went through as Udina said it would, then Ashley's death would have been for nothing and his investigation would be just as worthless. It pissed him off.

"Son of a bitch." he muttered, keeping his glare on the ambassador. "I did all this to save your precious Citadel, not to make gains for Humanity. This goes against everything me and my crew did and fought for, what one of them died for you son of a bitch." He spoke in a harsh whisper, anger becoming more and more evident in his voice.

"Its just politics Commander." Udina shrugged, taking his place back on the podium. "You've done your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all the Normandy's primary systems. Until further notice your grounded."

Udina wasn't fast enough to know what was happening to him. He was grabbed by his suits collar and was raised high, his feet not even touching the ground. Looking down, he saw Shepard's visored face, rage evident on his eyes.

"No one back-stabs me." he muttered through clenched teeth. He would have given the ambassador a beating had it not been for the C-Sec agents that had shown up soon after. He slowly put the ambassador down and left without a scene.

Politicians. They could all go to hell.

...

He walked angrily to the Normandy. His current position was at the Presidium, but he was quickly making it to C-Sec Academy. He clicked the side of his visor, opening a list of comms. He searched for Anderson and clicked on it as soon as he saw it. There was a short wait before Anderson answered.

"This is Anderson."

"Anderson, its Shepard." he spoke angrily. "The bastards in the Council are going to sit and wait while Saren looks for the Conduit."

"What?" came a highly surprised response. "Those damned idiots! Don't they know what Saren's capable of! They may as well have just signed our death warrants!"

"Exactly." Shepard responded upon entering the elevator to C-Sec Academy. "I'm not just gonna sit on my ass, letting some politician make my decisions. I'm taking the Normandy to Illos."

"Good idea. Gather your crew and leave as soon as possible."

"Not possible." Shepard answered. "They've locked down the Normandy. We can't leave."

Anderson cursed and fell silent. During the silence, the elevator door opened. Shepard walked straight from there, entering the elevator across the floor. As soon as he entered the new elevator, Anderson spoke.

"I can help you." Anderson assured him.

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. Don't worry, I'll figure it out soon. Until then, be careful."

"Roger." he responded, opening his Omni-tool and sending a message to some of the Normandy crew, telling them of the unfolding events. As soon as the elevator door opened, he exited, Omni-tool still activated. As it turned out, the guard stationed at the Normandy's decontamination chamber wasn't present, allowing him free access.

He walked inside, seeing Joker on the pilots seat, typing away at his monitor.

"Shepard, sorry about what the Council did." Joker spoke, pushing some of the holographic screens to the side and turning his seat to look at the Commander.

"Don't be." Shepard answered, starting to walk towards the CIC's lower deck. "I've got some preparations to make."

"Aye." Joker responded, turning his seat around and resuming his miniature evaluation of the Normandy's systems.

Progressing down the stairs, Shepard entered his quarters and opened his armor compartment. The suits lined up to his sides, each giving off their own kind of gleam. He looked carefully at each armor set's rating, wanting to pick the right type. He stopped at a well armored suit. Its armor rating matched that of medium armor. He grabbed it.

...

Sure enough, she had heard of what happened in the Council chambers. She was currently headed for the Normandy to check up on the Commander. Garrus had told her that he would follow shortly after he finished his drink.

She exited the elevator and made the turn to face the long walkway to the Normandy's Starboard docking area. She entered the helm, seeing Joker quick at work with some reports and diagnostics. They exchanged greetings and Tali left to find the Commander.

She decided to check his room. As soon as she entered, she saw that his armor cases were out in the open. That means he's gone to change into another set of armor. She left his room and went to the Medical Bay. She didn't know whether to knock or to just walk in. There was a possibility that he had just started putting on the suit. Without much warning, her first step towards the door caused it to open.

She stopped and stared, wide eyed at what she saw.

Standing in the dimly lit room that was the Med Bay, stood Shepard. He wore a new suit. He also had a new assortment of weapons, all of them holstered on his back and sides.

The new suit wasn't what surprised her.

It wasn't the new weapons either.

It was the Commander.

Looking at her.

Without a visor.

* * *

**A/N: I'm scrapping the 'new villain' idea. I have a better one for when we enter Mass Effect 2 :P**

**A/A/N: So long as he puts the thing back on within a few seconds of exposure, he's not gonna get that sick :P **


	18. Reflection

**A/N: Things get... 'interesting' really quickly.

* * *

**

**Time for the deathunit power hour! These are the few seconds the glorious author has decided to use up to respond to peoples reviews because he's getting tired of sending PM after PM.  
**

**Sarge1995 - Lorik Qui'in says, "Indeed."**

**Nezahoo - [IN CASE YOU ALL DON'T KNOW, ME AND THIS GUY HAVE FORMED A PACT TO IMPROVE THE STORY! This chapter is the result of the pact! Give him some positive feedback if you like it!]**

**demonicgnarlges: Not in the future they dont...  
**

* * *

The lifespan is an unbalanced road made up of high points and low points. During the higher times, space and time can feel like it is passing in an heartbeat. Ever since becoming a Spectre, it had felt like that, but only when he was changing gear did he have the time to reflect on that.

Inside the Normandy medical bay, Shepard was changing gear. The Doctor was currently on a well needed break so he had the bay all to himself. The older armor suit was placed on the locker in the medical room, turning his hands to the new suit beside it.

Soldiers are men and woman of action and instinct. Get the job done, Let the politicians handle the fallout... But no. Humanity's ambassador was more interested in Advancing Humanity's place in the Galactic community then listening to reason...

_"Your people need to learn their place Shepard."_

Saren's cold voice whispered in his mind.

His left hand touched the rooms light impulse meter, Dimming the light so its barely visible.

"My People?" he muttered quietly to himself as his visor came off, the Clean medical room safe enough to let him remain safe from viruses.. at least for awhile.

A slight chuckle was heard. He almost didn't realize it was himself. Without the visor, he looked like every human being. Putting on the mask, his appearance was more Quarian then Human.

Adjusting the new armor part his eyes stayed locked on the Medical mirror. Unlike Quarians though, his eyes didn't glow.

"If they ever glow, they would be red, as a clear warning to others…" he muttered silently to himself.

Patching his new suit on, he flexed his arms and legs, making sure it fit right, his left hand stroking his chin gently, as it was a gesture he couldn't do often, allowing himself a moment of weakness, enjoying the feeling...

A small light in the dimmed room, took his attention away from his thinking. There, deep in the slightly darkened room, on the doctors terminal lay a data pad with his name in it. Walking over, he began reading it, holding on to his visor with his free hand.

_'Commander, During your last Treatment I took the liberty to take some blood samples and scans , A recent Asari research group on Illium have discovered New Bio Engineering Tech to improve immunity systems of Volus and...'_

His eyes widened, He couldn't remember talking about any of this with Chakwas. He'd wouldn't approve of such a personal thing, but then again Chakwas was a woman that had spent much of her life an board star ships, caring about its members.

There results so far were... shady at best. However, Alliance Intel had concluded that; if put on a human together with modern medical science, it would yield the wanted results.

His hands turned to fists, "This is to good to be true." he thought. Of course Bio Engineering doesn't come without its price tag. Considering how much the Alliance will soon use you as their recruitment figure though, you've might wanna add it to your pay.

_'I'll Provide the Necessary "Medical Documents" just in case'_

_- Dr. Chakwas_

Putting down the pad, and looking himself at the mirror.

"My face" he muttered..

Life like any other human...

Rarely had he felt like a human, his background always on his mind. Shaking his head, he concluded he'd think about that later. As much has a lifter the Doc's report was they still hadn't gotten a call from Anderson, and he needed to change.

He held his visor in front off his head.

His mask...

He sighed slightly.

It was not his way to over think things. His mind was always focused. It was easy to live like that... his face covered behind the mask. Funny how one's background can make one rethink there place in life...

Just as his mind was drifting back to a certain girl, he shook his head, keeping his emotions at bay. Balance was required.

First The Reapers. Then the loss of Ashley, and the Human representatives betrayal. Together with the recent medical news his mind was already on overdrive. There was duty. Other people that depended on people like him... He finely snapped from his thinking, though the emotional impact was still present..

Turning sideways, he stretch himself one last time, before picking up his Combat Knife..

He was just about to put it in place when his universal balance became shattered.

The main source of his disturbance walked in, Oblivious to his exposed face. Tali stopping dead in her tracks as the door closed behind her, her mouth making a wide "O" behind her Visor. Emotions fuzzed inside her , but she was unable to look away, her heart fluttered slightly, her eyes locked onto his.

*Dunk!*

The room suddenly became completely dark except from the light of her eyes.

The knife impact on the rooms light switch happen so fast that she didn't have time to realize the gesture. Tali's head turned quickly, switching her helmet to night vision.

"Oh no.." she manage to mutter before she found herself grabbed on both shoulders and pressed roughly against the wall. Somehow he had manage to put his visor back on, closed the distance and now his full body was pressed against her, his eyes looking down at her, so close that their visors touch... staring at her…,her "captain"

Her blood froze. A sound gasp came from her mouth as she scrambled a way to get out of this one.

Unknowingly her body betrayed her, her hands found there way to his waist and her fingers grabbed hold on him . But to Shepard's surprise she wasn't pushing him away, just holding him... close? Neither could be sure. The seconds seemed like hours as time went by, eye to eye, the warmness of one body shared with another...

"Y-You have beautiful eyes." she whispered , her voice so low, filled with something she couldn't describe, but whatever it was it was not fear..

Silence was her only reply, his hands where so warm she could feel it underneath her suit. The hands where moving from her shoulders , down to her arms.. her visor ever connected to his as their eyes met silently in the darkness...

No man, no matter their IQ, no matter how advanced their technology, their lifestyle, are immune to basic instinct, basic desires...

His hands finally settle down at her waist. Her cheeks blushed fiercely as she realized her body had arched in to him get more comfortable… she wanted to savor every moment...

"Th-They just wont see reason will they?" her voice came out slightly husky, filled with emotion.

"They're blind to the big picture." he whispered back.

"After everything we've done, They still..." she trailed off, his warmness was sending her to something else entirely...

"If Saren gets his way…"

"We're doomed..." he finished. His hands where caressing her sides gently, his grip lessened but remain there. "but I won't let that happen."

Her left hand had moved up to his neck holding it gently. "You already have a plan, don't you?"

He slowly nodded.

"I've contacted Anderson. He's on it." He was about to release his hold on her but her fingers dug into him, her grip firm... He couldn't let go of her.

"You remind me so much of my father sometimes.." her voice said sweetly. "Always having an extra plan up your sleeve. Always working when you should be relaxing.."

Her chest now leaning against him, her fear all gone now...comfortable... Just natural affliction...

"That's what I... adore about you… What I love about you..."

His grasp on her slightly tensed.

"Why is that?" he asked silently, looking her in the eyes.

"Because..." her voice wavered due to the amount of emotions running through her. "I... love you."

There she'd said it, it was out. His response would determine what was next to come. Her fast heart beat could be heard clearly in the silent, dark room.

His hands where shaking as his fear became a reality, but it didn't feel like a problem. It felt... Good.

"I'll stay with you, if you let me." she said silently.

Words never failed Shepard but as of now, he opened his mouth to speak.. but nothing came out. His brain seemed nonfunctional as he gently wrapped her into a hug, her head rested on his shoulder, she sighed happily.

Their "walls" where collapsing faster then the Geth warship on Ferros. His hands where now at her face mask . It was becoming madness, they both knew it. But her hands where already at his visor her fingers searching for the clips...

"Tali." he whispered huskily, the body contact clearly had burned out the IQ of both of them. Logic didn't exist right now ..

Madness. Without proper antibiotic injections this could be a fetal mistake... but right now, they didn't care

"Commander Shepard?"

Jokers voice over the comm shook them both from reality, her hands went off him at an instance, her face flushed. While he took a step back and clenched his fists..

"Were you spying on us Joker?"

"No Sir! Captain Anderson sent a message, he wants you to meet him over at Flux, right away. He said its urgent."

He stayed silent, looking back at Tali, who managed to nod.

"Right..." he replied. Walking over to Tali, he dared himself to touch her shoulder gently, running his hand down her arm like the someone else had done not to long ago, but she didn't slap it away. Her eyes where filled with wonder...before walking away. His Mental walls building up again, he walked out , heading for the stairs.

* * *

Alone.

Tali just stared after him , her hearth fluttering. Her brain filled with thoughts and something very new to her...

Alone.

It was as primal as it was dangerous. She gasped, realizing she had hold her breath.

Desire.

Her body was sweating heavily, it was so hot inside her suit she wanted to tear it off.

Alone with desire.

Taking deep breath's, she fiddled with her Omni-tool. Quickly she typed in a quick delivery order to Dr. Michel before activating her nerve stimulator. Life was getting more thrilling by the hour...

* * *

Shepard walked up the stairs leading up the Commander center.. his cold body language in place that mocked the warmness underneath. His mind was somewhere else. As a picture of what had just happened down there..

He had Physically grabbed hold of her , pushed her to the wall, and forcefully pressed his entire body onto her, She…,she'd just adjusted to it like she wanted it.

No resistance...

She wanted it...

For the first time in a very long time, Shepard, the man behind the visor, smiled in anticipation

* * *

**A/N: Do I dare go where no one has dared to go? A scene between 2 people BEFORE ME2? Oh, I'll just let the reviews decide...**


	19. Take a break

**A/N: We're gettin there!

* * *

**

**Wow, its amazing what can happen when you post a lemon warning in a chapter. Huh. Makes me wonder...

* * *

**

**_Harold Genhi_ - Thanks man. Good luck with your own fics.  
**

**_NucaCola_ - Oh, i dare.**

**_tim94_ - :D**

**_TTTX_ - And its only getting hotter...**

**_Wiggs Magee_ - Oh, it will. Good luck with your fics man.**

**_bladerunner89_ - We're on the problem, thanks for the heads up.**

**_Sarge1995_ - Thanks man.**

**_Nezahoo_ - Yeah, seriously people, HE'S The one that wrote about 98% of the last chapter. My modifications were the result. Give him credit. Some much needed and appreciated credit, might i add.**

**_demonicnargles_ - Maybe a little 'Good job!' here and there. Meh, guess i cant ask for reviews, just receive them *Shrugs***

**_dalcon08_ - Hey, dalcon. Hows the fics going? And thanks.

* * *

**

There was a loud clank as the locks on the Normandy's 'wings' detached. The system readouts all flashed green as soon as the final lock detached. As soon as Shepard commanded it, Joker ran his hands over the holographic board and issued commands to the Normandy.

The ship backed up moderately fast and as soon as it cleared the docking bay, it shot forward. It was only seconds after this that alarms blared on all C-Sec stations and Academy's. Few ships had time to attempt to catch it before the Normandy reached the Mass Relay.

By the time one of the Citadels frigates accelerated to catch up to them, they shot through the Relay.

Shepard had been standing behind Joker the entire time, his hand crushing the edge of Jokers seat with anxiety. Seconds after clearing the relay, he sighed in relief. He walked up to an additional terminal near Jokers seat and began checking for traces in the Normandy's systems the Council may have added. None were found.

He nodded to himself, glad that there was nothing to stop them now.

"Joker, take us to the Mu Relay."

"Aye aye, Commander." Joker responded, not taking his eyes off his screen. Jokers hands moved incredibly fast over his terminal, his hands deleting, moving, and opening windows and windows of locations and systems diagnostics. It was a full three seconds before he found the target and input it into the Normandy's navigation system.

Shepard walked down the aisle and saw his crew give approving nods. They had to stop Saren and they were ready to pay the consequences. Each and every one of them were.

Everyone nodded to him as he passed each and everyone of them. The servicemen at the doors gave stiff and respectful salutes.

As he walked down the steps, he couldn't help but remember what had happened hours before. His little 'interaction' with Tali. He hadn't forgotten about her. Not by a long shot. She had been on his mind ever since they departed from each other. No doubt the same was happening with her. Looking back on it, he laughed at how their meeting would have been inevitable.

He turned a corner and entered his room. After taking a few steps into the room, he found the shotgun he had ordered, along with its sidearm. As he picked it up to examine it, he found a small letter attached to the shotgun.

He smiled as soon as he saw that it was written in Khelish. Since they were the only ones who understood Khelish, he guessed she thought of it as their own secret language.

He read the small letter and he smiled once more. She was obviously too shy to say it, so she had written it. He balled it up and put it into a pouch on his utility belt.

Holstering the new shotgun, he opened a file on his private terminal and began writing a letter to Anderson. He wanted the man to leave the Citadel, if only for a little while. If they failed, there was no telling what was going to happen to the Citadel.

* * *

Tali typed away at her terminal, the recent events completely on her mind. She managed to juggle the information and type away at reports and diagnostics at the same time.

The supplies she had ordered from Doctor Michel had barely made it. She was thankful that they did, however.

All of the recent events didn't stop her from building up a nervous reaction, however. She was nervous as to what she would experience later… if he agreed to go through with it.

She felt it get hot in the suit once more as she began thinking about it. Not long after his leaving, she started to frantically run through everything she would need to know. Most of the information she found made her blush at the thought of doing such things.

Before she could think of other things, she shook her head in attempt to stay focused.

She failed.

* * *

Shepard walked over to Alenko. They had a talk not long a go about Ash's death. Once they were finished with the mission, Shepard promised to give her a ceremonial burial, even if there was no body to bury. As soon as he reached Alenko, Kaidan leaned against his work station and gave the Commander a nod.

"Doing this was the right thing, Commander." he tried to assure him. "Some of the crew think your crazy. I don't. We have to do this, even if the Council thinks were crazy."

Ah, Alenko. Always knowing what to say when times are tough.

"Thank you Kaidan." Shepard responded. "This wont be like all the other missions, though. We have an army of Geth to get through in order to reach Saren." He took a step forward and gave Kaidan a look of authority. "Are you up for it?"

Alenko saluted and shouted. "Yes Sir!"

"Good." Shepard responded, giving a nod. Alenko relaxed himself and returned to his work. Shepard went to talk with Liara.

* * *

"What are you doing, Turian?" Wrex questioned after seeing Garrus fiddle with his shotgun.

"Well, after I adjusted the microphase pulse generator, I decided I should install a high caliber barrel, and used more efficient thermal sinks to compensate for the increased heat output." Garrus responded, carefully breaking the shotgun apart. He put the trigger piece to a side and began removing the stock.

After carefully placing the shoguns pieces next to each other, he activated his Omni-tool and ran his hand over each separate piece. Several statistics appeared. While most were green, some were orange and red. Garrus picked these pieces out from the parts that were alright.

He observed the pieces carefully, noticing what was wrong with them. He grabbed the tools that he had laid down beside him and began repairing the shotgun piece. During his repairs, Wrex studied what he was doing, mentally checking off all the things he would have done.

It took Garrus a full four minutes to completely repair it. He raised the piece and brought it to a light. Nodding in approval, he activated his Omni-tool once more and ran it over the piece. Its status was now green. He nodded in approval once more and placed the piece in with the pile that was repaired.

He then began fixing the next piece, Wrex hovering over him as he did so.

* * *

"If you are here to see if I am alright, then you have nothing to worry about, Commander." Liara spoke as soon as he entered. She didn't even turn around. "I have gone into missions with you this long, I can surely handle one more."

She was typing away at a medical document. There was a list running through it. Shepard's name was highlighted and beside it were the abbreviations, 'RIDS1087'. He guessed it was the experimental cure that Chakwas was talking about.

"I'm making sure everyone's ready for the fight." he said calmly. She just kept on typing. He stood at the door for a further twenty seconds before she stopped typing and just sat there, facing forward, her hands hovering the keyboard.

"I have always been ready. When we fight, I will be ready. When we get ambushed, I will be ready. When you tell us to shoot him, I will most certainly be ready." At that, she began typing away at her medical terminal.

Shepard stood at the doorway for a further ten seconds before departing.

* * *

Garrus finished tightening the last piece of the shotgun in place. He sighed in relief as his strenuous task was finally complete. Wrex took the shotgun as soon as he finished and observed it. He held it in one hand, then the other. He aimed at a crate and shot it, gaining he attention of most of the people in the Cargo Bay. Wrex gave a deep chuckle.

"Good work kid. Packs a helluva punch now." As soon as he finished, he holstered the weapon on his back and threw him a pistol. Garrus looked up at him. Wrex only huffed. "See what you can do with that."

Garrus looked at him for a few seconds before nodding and running his Omni-tool over it. A mere twenty seconds later, Shepard came from out of the elevator and approached him. Like Wrex, Shepard rested himself over a crate and observed him as he broke down the weapon.

Garrus stalled at the handle, looking at it as though he didn't know what to do. Shepard picked it up and, swiftly running his hands over several parts of it, broke down the remainder of the handle. Garrus nodded in thanks and ran hi hand over the pieces and picked out the bad parts. Shepard took this as a time to speak.

"So, Vakarian," he started, seeing Garrus pick up a small metal piece and observe it. "Are you ready for this?"

Garrus merely nodded. "Always have been. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." It was a casual response. One that he always delivered. Shepard nodded and looked at Wrex, who merely nodded. He wouldn't question the Krogan, he didn't need to. He moved from the crates and started to walk off to the Engine room.

* * *

Tali was blushing furiously. All the time she had been down there, almost 99% of it was wasted on Shepard, and 99% of those thoughts had been used in thinking of what she had just offered him. Her heart fluttered at the thought of it, but they only increased her nervousness towards it. How bad will she be sick? Will he accept it? He is taking the same risk as she was. What would he-

Her thoughts vanished immediately as the Engine room doors opened. She turned her head swiftly and saw him standing at the door. He took a few steps forward and the door closed behind him. They were alone now. Alone in the Engine room.

Words failed her as she looked into his luminous, green eyes once more. Her mouth moved slowly, but words never came out. He didn't speak with her. He only walked over to her, the blue light emanating from the drive core leaving brilliant blue streaks of light on his visor.

He stopped around a yard from her. She finally found her voice, but her question left her blushing furiously.

"Did, y-you get my l-letter?"

She dropped her gaze after asking him. There was a small silence between them.

"I did." he replied softly. She looked p at him as though she were expecting an answer. He only searched his pouch and brought up a crumpled paper. Her eyes looked at it, then to him.

"If your going to tell me something," he said softly. He walked up to her and pressed her against her station. He brought his hands to her hips and raised her, seating her on her station. Reflexively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his manhood pressing against her sex, sending shivers down her body. He grasped her rear and pressed her against him, making her gasp in surprise. Their visors connected once more, her starry eyes looking into his. "Aren't you going to tell it to my face?" he finished huskily.

He was going to make her say what she had written down? She would have been nervous about responding, had he not sent that… pleasant feeling throughout her body. More specifically, her womanhood.

"Shepard…" she croaked. She didn't like to admit it, but she wanted to feel that pleasant friction once more. "Shepard, what you want to know is written down…" she said it quickly, trying to hide the desire in her voice, and failing.

"And what if I cant read it?" he asked her gently. Using what he knew of the Quarians sensitive skin, he ground his hips into her, making her gasp and arch her back in response to the pleasant friction she felt against her pelvis. He could hear her breathing heavily.

"Shepard… I… ,I…"

He did it once more. This time, she emitted a moan, tightening her legs grip on him. She could feel herself get wetter.

"Say it. Tell me what you want, and maybe, just maybe, I'll give it to you." he said gently, his masked eyes holding a promise. Last time he lost control. This time was different.

"Shepard, I…,I want you to…,to be alright." she started gasping out what she wrote. "I want you… to be happy." he could hear her heavy breathing in between her words. "That is why…,why…" She stopped there. He pressed her lower back against him tightly and gave her one more grind before she let out a louder, quivering moan. From what he heard, she tried to hold in the moan. "I'm giving myself to you." she gasped it loudly, pulling him closer with her legs.

He was aware of what she meant. He was the captain and she was the gift. He couldn't help but ask,

"What about the Flotilla?" he asked silently.

"I'll give them the Pilgrimage gift then come back." she responded quickly, her voice quivering. She did indeed want it. Hell, judging by what she was feeling pressing against her, she could tell he wanted it too.

He nodded lowly and lovingly. "Alright, miss vas Normandy." he said her future ship name gently in a whisper. "We'll discuss your position on the ship in my quarters."

She managed to nod.

* * *

**A/N: They have their own method of… 'linking suits'.**


	20. Instincts

They spent a few more minutes just looking at each other and in their awkward position, Tali heavily breathing with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and him looking lovingly at her amazing form. He wanted to stay with her, to have an experience like one that he nearly experienced in the Med Bay, but he had to leave soon to do a quick weapons check, but more importantly to check up on some medical information to make a night with Tali safer.

He tried to move himself a little, but her grasp was firm. A little too firm, he noted. With another nudge, her grip showed no sign of wavering. He gave a silent chuckle and tapped her visor. Her eyes rose to look at him intently. Something spoke to him in her eyes, a deeper meaning, something more.

She had desire in them, a need in them, a lust in them. He couldn't blame her. Not many of her people could, or had experienced something as… pleasant, as this. He pressed his visor against hers and looked into her lustful gaze.

"I have to leave soon, Tali," he whispered gently, his hand caressing the back of her helmeted head.

"Don't go." she demanded huskily, her eyes pleading to him.

He placed his hands on either side of her strong thighs. He could feel the strength of them as they contracted slightly from his touch. She shifted her arms tighter around him as her legs continued to tighten around him. She felt her heart race and her body crave for more attention and more feeling and sensations from his hands. She breathed out as her heart demanded more oxygen to calm her nerves.

"Tali," he spoke softly into her audio receptor. "You have to let go of me. I have things to do for the team... for us."

He waited momentarily before he attempted again. He slid his hands down across her strong legs again, trying to get a grip around the sides and around the bottom to get her to let go, but he found that his actions were only giving her what she wanted. He finally caught where his hands had fallen and sighed as he let his arms fall.

"What do you want me to do?" he conceded.

She stalled before shifting her pelvis against his, lightly. She was surprised that her body had done that. She breathed out as her eyes widened and her pupils dilated with an inner instinct that she had never felt before. He gave an amused hum as he felt the smile creep across his face. His hands went back to her thighs and lifted her slightly.

"You want me to do what?" he now teased her softly.

She was about to answer with another instinctual induced grind, but was surprised when she felt his hips push into her. Her body instantly tightened as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Her body tried to breath in quickly out of surprise, but she was surprised that she managed to keep the noise hidden. She blamed the sensation on simply being surprised by his advance against her, yet the grip that his hands had taken was beginning to make her suit feel hot and uncomfortable.

Ecstasy ravaged her body. All of his small movements had dynamic affects on her. A single light friction against her made her nerves scream in pleasure. She wanted... needed more. She just didn't know how to tell him without sounding perverted.

As he sent another teasing friction against her core, she fought the urge to simply grind herself against him. Another friction made her legs buck and her spine to shiver intensely. She felt herself grow wetter, that much was evident. He had no idea of the effect he had on her. The ever-increasing tightness of her legs was the only sign of her conflicts.

He waited until she stopped shivering to give one more, light grind against her increasingly damp core. She tensed up at that single grind, her toes curling and her legs tightening against him. She even felt her knees rise slightly, but her ankles were still locked around his back.

"That..." she answered, breathing heavily.

"Be specific." he responded, giving her another grind. She gave a soft and quivering moan, putting one hand on the console and the other around his neck for support. He gave her some time to catch her breath.

"Shepard... please..." she pleaded softly, panting. She felt a trickle of sweat travel down her forehead. Now it was ensured. She would get what she wanted.

"Please what?" he asked in the same tone as last time. He gave her one last grind before she herself sent her own pelvis against his, grinding lustfully, giving a soft moan, the arm on the console shivering along with most of her body.

She blushed furiously at the resulting silence, neither of them moving and nothing being heard but her heavy breathing. She felt the urge to apologize for her selfish action. Her heart thumped in her chest as she looked down at what her body had been doing. Embarrassment was about to release her muscles, but a small pressure on the side of her helmet lifted her gaze back up to Shepard. He had placed his finger on the side of her head and stared into her slightly surprised eyes that slowly fell into a dreamy calm.

She looked down to where his pelvis connected to hers. Her heart raced in excitement at seeing a bulge on his pelvis. She complied completely, tightening her legs pressure on his waist and trying to press it perfectly over her womanhood.

"As you wish." He whispered, leaning over her head and speaking into her audio receptor.

He started off slow. He gently caressed where they connected, running himself upward and downward. He felt her desire as his hips moved up and down gently. She gave a continuous, soft hums and moans as he hovered over her, gently pressing himself onto her, sometimes getting louder when he decided to put a little more pressure into her.

His endurance was remarkable as he continued to hover over her and give her a continuous tease. It wasn't long before she tightened her grip on his waist with her legs, pulling herself into him and increasing the pressure on her core. Her eyes darted open in amazement at his member's stiffness. As she rubbed herself against it, she could feel it clearly through the suit's protective layers. Her mouth hung open clearly as it sent a new type of shiver through her.

He could feel the muscle in her legs begin to tense from the pleasure that his continuous friction was producing on her. Her heart raced as she felt her arm around his neck begin to shake and pull herself closer to his body. Her chin anchored to his shoulder as she started whispering 'Keelah' to herself, increasing in intensity. She could feel the dampness between her legs increase as her body wanted more and desired more than she was going to get in this run, but she couldn't tell her body no, not now at least. The satisfying warmth on her pelvis made her hot breath fill her mask as she struggled to contain herself, feeling any more noises would be embarrassing. Those thoughts were quickly fading away, however.

She didn't care. She only wanted more. Letting desire and lust lead her, she started grinding her curved body vigorously across him generating opposite friction to his, generating more heat, more pleasure. Releasing a loud and continuous moan of pleasure from its friction, Tali felt her body and mind begin to falter from this loving touching. He clearly felt this and she saw his muscles tense. He was strengthening himself to comply with her.

Tali, though slightly young among the quarians, was still able to show the stamina that all quarians appeared to posses though weakened from lack of experience. Her strength remained as she never faltered to climax, though her body still rang with bursts of pleasure from her cracking instincts. Her legs never lost its strength and actually managed to increase in strength, putting a strong enough lock to never break, but not strong enough to prevent his body from sliding against her in the pleasurable friction that she desired more and more. She managed to pull her head back and swing it around as she turned her vision back to Shepard's eyes in his suit. She locked a strong and loving look into his eyes as they continued to move their hips into each other.

They sped up their pace, Shepard now grunting lowly as he put on more pressure and increased his speed to match her frantic hip movements. She moaned freely, ignoring the volume of her moans. At one point she believed that she was about to break in the midst of a furious increase in speed, but a cool shiver shivered down her body and she regained control of her sense, the climax had not been spent.

She could feel the pleasure still building inside of her. She had never felt this sensation as this new sensation began to tear at her insides and want out, but she couldn't bring herself to break as much as her body was falling to it. She maintained the strength and the pace with her visor pressing against Shepard's turning softly like they were rubbing noses. Her eyes had closed, but her mouth still hung open as hot perspiration was breathed out into the lightly padded interior of her helmet. Once in awhile, her head moved just in a way to rub past one of the sides of her helmet, feeling the wetness of the perspiration. She managed to collect herself just enough to catch her breath, but the pleasure was growing quickly.

The speed gained a new level, or at least Tali felt it increase. She shuddered as she first felt only a fraction of what was coming to her. She was afraid, excited, invigorated and slightly embarrassed. She breathed up as her arm muscles tensed again. Her arm quickly reached around his neck again, pulling herself back to the neck anchor. She loved the feeling of his body pressing against every area of her body. His chiseled chest against her breasts, his hand that had slowly been caressing her back, his legs that held her just above the console and the one hand that had firmly grabbed a hold of her rear for both support and his own pleasure. She didn't mind. She enjoyed the feeling and his touch.

With a sudden increase in pressure, after almost an hour of being alone with him, Tali felt her breath let out a small squeak, her voice joining her heavy breathing. She found herself almost in an old prayer that Shala had told her to bring good fortune. Most of the Flotilla didn't believe in the power of prayer and much of their references to their gods were simply to maintain a sense of culture and tradition. She wanted to believe, but she found herself saying it out loud, increasing at a rate equal to the deeper grinding. She could feel it quickly approaching.

Her legs quickly tensed up as she felt the coursing pleasure fill her body and a flood of heat fill her pelvis. As her back arched, her brain instantly fell to an abstract view of her surroundings, her vision blurred by the tears that had filled her eyes. Her legs quickly lost its strength as they slowly lowered down Shepard's hips. Her hand that had been placed on the console shot up and laced around her other hand around his neck. Her chest still heaved and rose deeply from the feeling that had still burned a surprised expression on her face. She stared at Shepard with a look of amazement and love. Her heart screamed her love as much as her weakened body screamed to her mind. Shepard put her down, removing his grip and using that hand to caress the bottom of Tali's helmet. Tali quickly moved her head below his chin and nuzzled it there, her breathing still audible. She held herself in that position, her legs limply hanging over the edge of the machinery, yet Shepard's pelvis still pressed into hers. The attraction was obvious and apparent between them now.

After a while, and gaining some strength, she managed to look back into his eyes and nod in satisfaction. She pushed herself up and tightly embraced him showing her thanks and her undying love to him at this moment. He stretched his back allowing his shoulders to lift her up to stand. She stood slightly embarrassed close to him, but they quickly embraced each other into a stronger hug, their bodies pressed closely together. He stood with her as her heart beat slowed. He never stopped caressing her hood and back. As soon as he thought it was good enough, he spoke.

"How was that, frae'ha?" he gently whispered into her audio receptors.

She hummed and smiled as her hands rubbed Shepard's strong back.

He chuckled softly.

"That good, was it?"

She turned her eyes right into Shepard's shifting again in confusion as to why such a question would ever have to be asked. "Did you have to ask?" She didn't wait for an answer as her head fell back to his shoulder, too weak to keep the eye-lock.

Another small chuckle was her answer. He continued to caress her as she held him, helping her savor the moment. He kept his hand on her back, massaging it with his hands through constant sways. Like last time, she wouldn't let him go. Unlike last time, lust wasn't present.

They spent the next two minutes in pure silence, save for the engines hum that vibrated throughout the room. It wasn't long after this that he gave a soft sigh. Wanting to know what he was getting at, Tali moved her head from his shoulder slightly and looked him in the eyes lovingly and tiredly.

"What's wrong?" she wondered.

He looked at her and sighed again.

"I bet everyone heard you…" Shepard admitted.

"Everyone heard me…? -Keelah!" She suddenly remembered how she had moaned and how she had exploded with pleasure. She looked to the door as her head imagined Ashley and Garrus sitting just behind the door, laughing and teasing her.

She scrambled on him, her body moving left and right frantically, not knowing what to do. He would have found it funny had her hips not been sending so much force his direction as to wake up a part of him. He grabbed her by her hips and pressured them gently. This caused her to stop and look at him, all focus shifted onto him. He leaned close to her visor and spoke.

"Don't worry about it," he cooed softly into her audio receptor. He gently tapped at it along with his own. "I hooked you into a secure channel. No one outside of these helmets could hear us."

She relaxed almost instantly, a sigh of relief being heard from her helmet as she leaned back to the console to feel some relief, but she kept her hips pressed against his as she did so. Her eyes then darted open and she slammed a three-fingered fist into his chest.

"Why did you make me think everyone heard me!" she demanded in a loving anger. He only chuckled. He dared her to try it again. She did.

"Wanna go again?" he asked her in a playful tone. Something new she never heard from him. She played along. She launched a fist at his chest.

He grasped it and pushed it to the side, her fist engulfed in a single hand. She launched her second fist. He grabbed it with his other hand. He raised both her hands high above her head and put both of her fists into one hand.

He gently pushed her against the console once more. She lay flat against the console, her fists above her head, still in the human's single hand. Using his free hand, he gently grasped her shoulder, running it smoothly up and down, caressing her. She looked at him lovingly, a smile almost shining from behind her visor.

He ran his hand over to her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling his hand travel to her throat. She shuddered when he stopped. He trailed over to her collarbone. She shuddered again, but opened her eyes. What he did next made her heart flutter and speed up once more.

He removed his entire hand from her collarbone and left a single finger. He twirled the finger in gentle circles over and around it. Her heart sped up. He ran his finger over her left breast. He looked at her with his eyes, their green color looking past her visor and into her own eyes. She breathed heavily once more.

He ran a finger over where her nipple was hidden. She began crossing her legs, but failed as he was still in between them. She instead bit her lip at his continued teasing. It drove her mad. He twirled it for a few more seconds before raising his finger and laying his entire hand over her breast and groped it.

Her eyes fluttered as the familiar feeling of lust came back to her.

His palm still over her breast, he only looked up at her panting figure. He leaned over her, pressing his entire chest over hers until his head hovered just over her head. She looked at his eyes. She saw what he saw. The distant gleam of lust in his eyes. It was amazing that he had control at all.

He gently pressed his hand down on her breast. She gave a soft, barely audible moan. He gently made circular motions with his hand and stopped at the fourth circle. She looked questioningly at him. He stopped, but that gleam was still in his eyes.

"I said we'd discuss your position on the Normandy…" he stopped there.

"In your quarters…" she finished for him in a seductively low tone. He released her breast from his grasp rather regretfully. He moved away from her and brought her up to a sitting position once more. He backed away and helped Tali to her feet again.

He looked as though he was debating something personal. His eyes searched her visored face before speaking.

"But not tonight." He spoke rather regretfully. Her body language turned from that of peace to worry.

"What did I do wrong?" She hurriedly asked, worry in her voice. The way he told her 'But not tonight' made it sound like there was a problem. She wanted an answer.

He brought his hands to both sides of her helmet, grasping them firmly. She grasped his hands in her own and shared his gaze.

"Tali, you didn't do anything wrong." he assured her with a loving gaze. "Its just that we're not prepared."

"I have antibiotics." she tried, thinking back to the amount she requested from Doctor Michel. It was now obvious as to how much she wanted him. She was willing to risk her health for him. It only made him sigh.

"I have them too, but we just can't. Not now." For the first time in his life, he gave a pleading look. It only made her question him in an even more worried tone.

"W-Why?" Her voice was soft. She was very worried. She still believed she had done something wrong.

"Your health is why." He responded, trying to take away her doubt. Removing his arms away from her helmet's sides and wrapping them around her waist, he gave her a strong embrace. "I know you want to experience intimacy on another level, but we cant. Not right now. We're just too ill-equipped to do something like that." She had to see that doing something like that only days before fighting would not only harm them both, but also jeopardize the mission.

"When this is over." He spoke lovingly, "When we finish Saren and this damned mission. Then I will give you the thing you want. The experience you desire." He crept up to her earpiece and spoke in a gentle whisper. "The intimacy you crave."

He felt her shudder as he spoke into her earpiece. She indeed craved it. The fact that she was willing to do so soon and without the proper precautions made that clear.

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes only imagining them together.

"Promise?" she muttered sweetly.

He put his head over hers and massaged her back, rubbing it sensually.

"I promise."


	21. A Gift Before the Mission

**A/N: Nothing new. Simply posting two kissing scenes together since you cant have two chapters detailing kisses next to each other. Simpler this way and hopefully some thumbs up from kiss-lovers.  
**

* * *

He sank into his bed, sighing deeply.

The recent events were lingering in his mind. Tali had shown her desire to share herself with him, to hold him, and to be with him. She wanted to experience something special with him before their ill-fate catapulted them into the battle against Saren.

No matter how much he wanted her, reality always pushed them away. His quarters were ill-equipped for such an experience and using the Med Bay would have been a bad idea with the amount of nervous energy that flooded the Normandy.

It just wasn't safe. But, as he had told her, he do anything in his power to give her the experience she wanted.

He snapped out of his thoughts as a faint beeping and blinking light caught his attention. It was at his private console.

Sitting up and sliding himself off of the bed, he approached the terminal, not bothering to sit but, instead, leaning over the seat. It was an encrypted message from none other than Anderson.

Shepard cracked a smile from underneath the helmet and opened the file, knowing the exact sequence for the decryption cipher.

_'Shepard.'_

_'I hope you get this message. You have no idea how hard it was just to send it on a secure network.'_

_'I must admit, I'm surprised it worked, but more importantly, you managed to get out of the Citadel.'_

_'I'll be truthful with you Commander, your escapade has caused quite a commotion with the Council, and Udina is still recovering from his coma. I'll explain that later.'_

_'Those few who helped redirect C-Sec in the embassy district wish you luck. Per their request, they wished me to give you their best wishes.'_

_'Your former N7 squad mates are as tough as you are. I'm not surprised since you used to lead them.'_

_'I'm just letting you know what's happening over here since your departure. We wish you luck, Shepard. We all do.'_

_'- Anderson'_

Shepard chuckled underneath the helmet. It was obvious that Anderson had been the cause of Udina's accident. He knew it when he mentioned Udina and went to his office to 'release' the Normandy.

Opening the consoles holo-pad, he pressed his fingers deftly over the holographic keyboard and wrote his message.

Making sure to heavily encrypt the message, he sent it through one of his many secured channels, small green confirmation light a positive sign. He hesitated slightly as his fingers hovered above the box marked inbox.

There was a vast array of messages that he had received since his last inbox check. Scanning nonchalantly through them, he stopped at one marked 'Terra Nova Thanks You'

He opened the message and read its contents.

_'From - Terra Nova Representative, Kris Johnson'_

_'To - Commander Imre'Shepard'_

_'Commander, the crew you saved on the mined asteroid of X57 is as thankful as the people of Terra Nova.'_

_'Looking into our records, we have found out that this is not the first time you helped save the planet.'_

_'Your efforts to hold off the Batarians at the planets capital, Elysium, those dreaded nine years ago have not been forgotten, but those who have forgotten, soon remembered you as information of your raid on the asteroid spread throughout the planet.'_

_'Your efforts of defending the planet and its capital have not gone unrewarded. If you may not have been made aware of, your account has been given a substantial reward for these efforts as thanks from the people to you. The people, however, see this as only a fraction of a thank you.'_

_'There will be a celebration held in honor of the brave who fell on Elysium and it would be a great honor to have you there.'_

_'Please, do consider it.'_

_'- Sincerely - Terra Nova Representative, Kris Johnson.'_

Shepard scanned it over once more, bemused.

A celebration? If the people of Terra Nova were truly grateful, then why would they celebrate one of the bloodiest nights in its history?

He closed it, ignoring the invitation. He scrolled through the miles of messages until another interesting message caught his eye; it was from Ahern.

Opening it, the name suddenly reminded of the bet he had won at Pinnacle Station. Eying it, he read it closely.

_'From: Admiral Tadius Ahern.'_

_'Well, Shepard, I must admit, your skills are impressive. As promised, and wagered, my retirement home on Intai'sei is now yours. Its not like I was going to retire anytime soon, so I'm glad someone's going to use it and not let it gather dust.'_

_'Once again Commander, I'd like to express my most sincere congratulations. That was one hell of a display. Come by anytime and try to beat some records you haven't already broken. Maybe even show some of these rookies how it's done.'_

_'Attached to this message is a little share of the bet me and the boys pooled in and the security code for the door.'_

_'Enjoy the place, Commander. You've earned it.'_

_'- Ahern'_

Shepard silently thanked the Admiral for the apartment. He had completely forgotten about it. He now had a place to set everything up.

Ignoring every other message in the inbox, he quickly opened a window for the extranet and started his research.

…

**[2 lengthy hours later : 20:32]**

Tali stopped in front of the door, wondering to herself if it was a good idea.

'Of course it isn't… but I want to give him something before we fight Saren.' she assured herself. She nodded at her reasoning and entered nervously; the door sliding open revealing the spacious, to Quarian standards, room.

She saw him sitting on his terminal, observing schematics of machines and parts. As soon as he realized she had entered, he calmly closed the screen, not wanting her to get suspicious. He moved from the terminal and stretched as soon as he stood. He had been sitting for a while.

"Tali." he stated, nodding at her after finishing his stretch.

Faced with the problem, she stopped her thinking. She only looked at him, observing him, scanning his body with her faintly glowing orbs. She eventually forced herself to stop the scanning. She was there for a reason.

"Shepard… I wanted to give you something," she spoke silently. She started to walk to him, activating her antibiotics. "Before we fight Saren… there is something that I wanted to give you… for a while now…" She couldn't believe the words that were escaping her lips.

His own green eyes gave the impression of a questioning look. "Tali, if this is about being with me before we fight Saren, then I have already told you we cant… I don't want you sick with a fever when we go down there."

"Its not that." she responded. She stood before him, reaching for his hands. He let her grab them. She played around with them, rolling her thumbs around, playing with his fingers and resting her palms in his. "Its something else. Something you and I have not yet experienced…" her voice trailed as her eyes fell to their playing hands momentarily before quickly relocking with Shepard's ever-present stare.

His eyes never left hers. She noticed that behind his quizzical stare was a gleam of care and compassion. Oh, how she loved that stare…

"Tali, I already told you we can't..." he sighed.

"And I already told you its not that." she retorted, looking at where his mouth should have been, behind the mask. She was going to do it, whether or not he knew or agreed to it.

"Then what are-" Shepard started.

'Here goes…' the voice in her head commanded.

He instantly felt himself hit stumble backwards in surprise, astonishment splashed on his face. He felt his lungs nervously heave in as he felt the air strike his face as he realized that she had managed to pull his visor off. He quickly looked up to her to see why she would have done that to him when his heart nearly stopped at the sight in front of him.

Tali stared into his eyes, a look of bewilderment at what she had done. I hope that wasn't too straightforward… her eyes shifted quickly in amazement between both of his exposed eyes. He too stared at her exposed face, trying to catch his breath and make his mind compute and express the words that now stood at the end of his tongue, begging to be heard.

"Tali… you're… you're…" Shepard started, his words jumbling in his head from the suddenness of the situation.

He was quickly silenced as her warm soft lips pressed against his. His heart almost rang out as it began to beat wildly and randomly confused at the sensations that coursed over his skin. Her nose brushed against his cheek as she moved her head around as her lips opened and closed with an instinctual desire for more. She finally breathed in a deep breath of her nose as she buried herself deeper into the passionate kisses, her hands raised to his face, resting on both of his cheeks.

He noticed the passionate and wanting look on her half closed eyes. While he continued to express surprise, she returned more passion.

She blushed as she retreated her lips from his, making the noise which Tali had only heard from the humans. She nervously backed away cautiously, her head looking down, but her eyes still deadlocked on the emeralds in front of her.

"That was what I was talking about…" she confessed in a gentle whisper. She didn't know what to expect. It took her a long time just to come up with this plan, but now that she had done it, the conclusion of the plan had been lost. She looked to him for the answer.

His face slowly turned from surprise to a neutral look. He advanced to her causing her to panic. She thought he was upset.

"Shepard… I'm sorry I can… I can-" she didn't have to find the word "explain," As it was quickly given to her.

She was now the one surprised as he pushed her back, his face locking with hers. Their lips now shared excitement as they both moved in desire and want. Tali found that she was still being pushed back, but it was already too late. She fell backwards onto the bed with Shepard's lips getting deeper and more passionate onto hers.

Her heart sang as their noses swept passed each others cheeks, constantly flipping sides to try to get further into the kiss. Shepard's hands grabbed the back of her head, caressing it and pushing on it to keep her close and comfortable as the kissing intensified.

Her eyes opened as she felt something warm move inside of her mouth. She didn't flinch but she felt surprised by the sensation that it caused. At first, it traced along just the inside of her mouth but eventually it touched hers. It felt dirty, dangerous, but it felt so right at this moment. Her heart called to her brain as her body reached a level of ecstasy that she had never felt before.

She found her tongue joining in on the playing, sensations flickering and pulsing through their loving bodies. She moaned slightly as her eyes closed to the sensations, their lips falling apart again, but their tongues still touching the lips. The bond was quickly reestablished.

She didn't think this moment could get any better, but then she felt Shepard's hands rise to her face, almost as hers had risen to his. She was now on the receiving end of gentle touches that sent pulses of pleasure through her body, causing her to hum slightly.

She had to separate from his momentarily to catch her breath, her breath was heavy and wanting her smile shimmering in the soft light before he neared her again. Her eyes closed as the lips just touched the edges of hers. She could feel his warm moist breath on her as he hovered just out of reach. She tried to raise her head to lock with him, but he held her back.

He smiled and laughed as he felt her challenge his strength to get more of him. He too wanted to feel her lips against his again, but he knew what he had to do. He continued to toy with her cheeks with his thumbs. She still smiled from those gentle rubs. She even laughed from it even though her eyes spoke of her annoyance. She tried to pass it off as a joke as she, again, tried to rise up to kiss him, but again she found herself held away from him. She stared at him and smiled, knowing his teases, his fingers still caressing her.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are…?" Shepard cast into the air.

Even though they had already held an intimate moment, the words echoed inside of her heart and warmed her body. She felt her face warm slightly as an inner excitement caused that internal fire to burn brighter. She laughed innocently and cutely at the words that had left his mouth. She felt as though she had simply fallen in a dream. She tried to rise up to him again, but he still held her back.

"You have to be pretty stubborn to do something like this." he commented. She kept his gaze, and he chortled. "I guess I'm rubbing off on you."

"You have no idea." she answered, her voice no longer distorted from the visor.

He gave a light chuckle and sat her up on his lap.

"How strong?"

"Strong enough." she responded.

"I'll give it a good… seven minutes."

"Only seven?" she complained, the undertones telling him that she wanted to be with him longer.

"Tali..."

"Fine." she pouted rather cutely.

He chuckled lightly one last time before she neared his face again. He stopped her with a single finger against her lips. She looked at him quizzically.

He raised her up, an arm under her legs and another on her back, and, turning around, laid her on the bed. She was going to ask a question, but immediately stopped as he pressed his body on top of hers, making her feel the pressure of his body press down on her. She opened and closed her legs around his waist once more. A position she had gown to be comfortable. He pressed his pelvis against hers, making her emit a small hum of pleasure.

"We're not ready for a full-physical experience, Tali," he explained to her softly. "So I'm going to do what I can for you." he added in a gentle whisper.

"Whatever you can…?" She inquired playfully and a slightly lustful. He pressed himself on her again with a little more pressure. She bit her lip and looked at him, her eyes glittering with a moisture of happiness that caused it to shimmer around from the small amount of light in the room. She could sense the love in his eyes as he stared down at her. How her heart sang to that stare and those eyes.

"Whatever I can." he responded. He brought his face closer to hers and she opened her mouth slightly to grant him access. Before he could reach her, he stopped only a centimeter from her, his breath hitting hers, letting it tease and torture her lust. She looked at his eyes, so close to hers, and searched for an answer a truth to these feelings and attraction. Was it logical? Is it supposed to make any sense? When and how did this happen?

"Thank you for your gift, Miss Zorah." He whispered gently.

She would have responded, but the moist lips pressed against hers again. Her eyes closed, her arms took anchor around his neck. The "your welcome" was lost in the kiss. A tear fell from her closed eyes, not out of sadness or grief, but of an overwhelming sense of love and happiness. She knew he was the one for her. She knew it more than ever.

...

Raising the weapon to eye level, he looked through the scope, peering at the nearby wall. His Omni-tool connected with the weapon, activating an application specifically to Shepard's weapon. A small circle appeared over one of the commander's eyes, which was visible on the visor. It retracted and expanded as he looked through the virtual scope, an addition he wisely bought before leaving the Citadel. Once again, he was wearing the lone layer of fabric and his dog tags, whose dull hitting from the rubber guards meant to stop the clinking barely made a noise, swayed back and forth as he occasionally moved.

Deciding he's had his fun, he rose from his seat with the weapon firmly locked in his hands. Deactivating it, he walked over to the hidden weapon's compartment on the side of his quarter's wall and placed it next to his prized shotgun. He stepped back and watched as the compartments slide-action cover went into place and clicked closed. Observing the sides of the compartment, he saw the lines of the cover start to disappear and blend in with the wall.

He briefly glanced to the side and observed the peacefully sleeping figure, his new lover. She was mostly covered with the blanket that he rarely used since his suit gave all the controlled-temperature he needed. Her left shoulder and arm were exposed, her left arm covering where he had rested. He smiled coyly under his helmet at remembering waking up with her arms embraced around his waist and her head nestled on his shoulders. The fact that she remained asleep for so long and him managing to escape her grasp, proved how perfected his flexibility had been tuned.

He shot a quick glance over to the holo-clock beside his personal terminal and sighed sadly at the time. They had spent the last two nights simply around each other, him leaving and returning as soon as he could to share more moments with her. Now it would only be a matter time before they reached the relay and be projected into the storm of Geth swarms that filled the space beyond it.

Ignoring the nerves that challenged his bravery of the impending assault, he walked over to the bed. He stopped at its side and slowly sat down, making sure not to wake the resting figure. He stared lovingly into her visored face and felt this overwhelming warmth of love fall into him as he watched her padded hand reach out and softly grab at the blankets like he was still beside her. He reached his hand out to hers and grasped it gently, lifting it even slowly, pressing into her palm with his thumbs as his index finger caressed the top.

He never thought himself capable but here it was, a full show of love and compassion. He thought it would be a setback, but it was the opposite of it all. It completed him and through her, he would experience things he had been missing out on all of these years; things he had placed in the back of his mind to make way for his rigorous training.

He grasped her hand in both of his, his fingers still softly massaging her palm and feeling the strength of her fingers. He looked at his own five-fingered hands and to Tali's three-fingered hand. He didn't feel a sense of difference nor did he feel a sense of being out of place. He slid and locked his hand into hers like he would any other person that he had to give the grace of shaking their hand.

She was Tali'Zorah nar Rayya; she was his, and he was hers. He wouldn't treat her like he'd seen others treat their 'precious' ones. He would treat her with the love and compassion Ymir showed him. He hadn't shown love or compassion for thirteen years… it was time to make amends.

Looking over to the clock and giving another forlorn sigh, he softly broke one of his hands from the grip and placed it onto her shoulder, giving her a slight nudge. Eventually, two silver orbs started lazily opening and searched the area. After resting her eyes on him, they stayed there, softly shifting back and forth. She knew he couldn't see it, but she knew he could feel her smile behind her mask.

"Imre..." She spoke in a sweet, soft whisper. She grasped the hand he was using to caress hers returning the pressure and the show of undying affection. He returned the gesture. She had experienced much happiness in the last two nights before they began the mission. The way she looked at him made it a little clear.

He looked at the hand he was grasping and gave another light squeeze. She suddenly frowned at remembering a single fact. They were about to reach Illos.

"We have to prepare for the mission," He softly told her almost as though he read her mind. Noticing the disappointed look on her eyes, he squeezed her hand and gave her an apologetic look. "I don't like it any more then you do, but we have to."

He saw her close her eyes and give a silent sigh. Opening her eyes, she gave a nod. He gave one last squeeze before letting go of the hand and letting it fall softly onto the bed. He started getting up before he felt a hand grasp his wrist. He turned to face Tali and raised a brow at her actions. Her eyes, glistening with the dim lighting of the room, looked into her lover's emerald eyes. He heard her stammer slightly.

"Could we…" she eventually spoke but stopped. He tilted his head at her and instantly knew what she was talking about. She would of said it freely, but didn't know if he'd agree. After all, he was always the one that started the kissing. Well, at least most of the time.

"Antibiotics?"

She took her hand from his wrist and opened her Omni-tool. She checked the antibiotics gauge and gave a content sigh. "It's small, but its strong." she responded, deactivating the Omni-tool and resting her hands on her stomach. Of course she used antibiotics rather regularly for the last two days, and to make every second count, she used extra strength antibiotics, courtesy of the good doctor in the Citadel.

Her eyes darted around slightly, still nervous as ever about being with Shepard in such an intimate location and situation. Her hands that had taken a rest on her stomach slowly found each other and fumbled nervously with each other. She wanted to kiss him one more time, to get some form of compensation that they would survive and further the short and rather instant, yet strong relationship they had formed.

He thought about it for a minute, his own mind filled with the same thoughts. He wanted to make what they had special and to cherish every moment. He knew that, in the short time they had to express it, their love was an energy that couldn't even be contained in the small room that they were sitting. Now that he thought about it... he was sure he liked her from the start. He let his logic and callousness fall to the pull on his desire to be with her. He nodded slightly to her, telling her that he too wanted it.

Tali's heart bumped a beat. Her face burned and she felt that her suit was raising ten degrees as she felt the small amount of perspiration on her hands form. She never exactly knew what caused this, but she was more then sure it was him. He raised his hands to his visor's protective seals and clicked it open. The fresh, slightly cold air from his quarters flooded his face, welcoming him to his room's uncontrolled environment.

He wanted to maintain a professional face when he took it off, but he knew the words that his eyes were now telling Tali could easily be understood. He diverted them briefly to try to control them, but they wouldn't change back to what he wanted. He heard her do the same with her own visor. His eyes removed themselves from the object in his hands and looked at the uncovered face dimly lit in the dim lighting of the room's sleep cycle. He smiled lovingly into her eyes, the flood of attraction and love growing with each second he stared. He found himself trapped in the gaze.

The soft glow of the room's transition between the day and night cycle, worked wonders with the gentle radiance of Tali's softly shimmering, silver eyes. He smiled as he felt his vision zoom in on her face, or was it his head slowly falling towards her? He didn't know, but he saw her eyes softly close and his own begin to fold close. He felt the warmth of her lips against his, but it was only a small peck. He pulled back again.

"I'm going to miss seeing that face of yours," He whispered to her.

"With what you told me, I'm sure you'll see enough of me," She responded as if she debated whether to say it or not. He knew what she was talking about and slowly nodded in agreement as his hands grabbed hers. The way she openly stated it… she was definitely opening up a little more.

She tossed around Shepard's hands before she pulled them from his grip, placing them on his face, a hand on each cheek. She brought him to her; he willingly let her control his face's direction. She brought him close to her and closed her eyes, preparing for the last kiss of the day, one that would be worth the short time. They never made contact this time. She lightly opened her eyes and tugged on his cheeks. Shepard had just stopped his head on the edge of her lips, his hot breath warming her lips, but their lips never made contact. She sighed with a loving frustration as she tried to move her head, but found that Shepard's hands had grabbed her helmet.

"Imre…" she said in a mix of frustration and longing.

She could just feel his hot breath and the edges of his lips graze her lusting lips. She breathed in his hot breath and could feel his own longing to press the romantic embrace, one of the highest of quarian affections. Her lips trembled as her heart raced at the pause that felt like an eternity of lingering. He breathed out slowly as he attempted to control his own desire to feel her lips on his. He pulled back and looked at her, sifting his hands to her hands, keeping them up above her head.

Her eyes spoke a world of constant love, an internal background shimmer. Her mouth was opened just enough to show her teeth. Shepard watched as her pupils shook slightly at staring at him. She sounded frustrated, but her face never showed it.

"I thought you would have gotten used to it by now." he simply told her in a gentle whisper.

She was going to speak until she saw him lunge onto her. Was he going to toy with her again? Was he going to torture her with his teasing once more? She didn't care for the response; she simply opened her mouth slightly.

Shepard's lips caressed Tali's with great care, as they made small circling motions causing a loving rub between their most lips. Shepard would pull slightly away from each kiss as he breathed, causing the small smacking noises from their lusting lips to break. Tali couldn't help but keep a smile as each kiss was applied to her. Her hand ran the length of Shepard's chest, stopping just at the top; her fingers rubbed affectionately against it as her other arm rose under his armpit and onto the back of his head.

The thoughts of the mission they would soon engage in quickly dissolved as they both felt the stimulation of contact with another. They quickly became lost in the moment as their hearts starting pulsing with attraction, beating with a rhythm that matched each of their bodies. It had happened before and they nearly lost control, had Shepard not heard the beeping of an antibiotic's affects wavering. He may have been a Human, but he was no stranger to a Quarians response to direct contact with anything. Neither of them felt the gravity pull them back down on the bed, but once they hit the soft sheets that were still a mess on the mattress, Imre repositioned himself between her legs as they fell into a room of just themselves.

Shepard kept himself propped as to not crush her with his arms as they continued to kiss. He shifted his body so he was resting just in between her legs that had instinctually spread from the affection. She quickly accepted him and wrapped her legs around his waist, but she knew this was only for kisses and nothing more, time and lack of equipment would not permit more, but she greatly enjoyed feeling his pressure against her and in positions that made her mind wonder to greater times and things to come. They both went in to feel each other's tongues causing them to lick each other only briefly. Tali's hips slightly began to wave like she was belly dancing against Shepard. She loved the feeling of the friction and pressure of her human lover against her. Shepard ran his hand down her side and across her cheek and ending at her thigh. His fingers kept moving as he held her legs up and began swaying his own hips into her.

Their kissing slowed, but did not lose any of its passion. The only noise they could hear in the room was their hearts and their heavy breathing. Shepard's hand rubbed past her cheek again, causing her to tense slightly, but she tensed even more when he caressed one of her breasts with his hand. She stopped the kiss to breath out again and look down at Imre's hand rub her breast. Her hips kept the slow pattern, maintaining the slow, underlying pleasure. She sighed out and pushed up on his causing him to fall on his back, but he sat up quickly.

She straddled his pelvis and kept her body up with her legs bent slightly. Her breasts were pushed against his powerful chest and her hips and stomach still rubbed against his body. She sighed again before she pressed her face back against his, their lips easily accepting each other. This was beyond how she would naturally act, but something unleashed this... demanding side of her... and she liked it. Anything for a more pleasurable, if brief, experience.

Tali's tongue softly massaged the muscle inside of Shepard's mouth. She shivered slightly when Shepard placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage the soreness and tension from the work that she had been done; it was her first romantic massage with the man that she had deemed unreachable and the most fascinating. She felt herself melt on top of him.

She felt relaxed and Shepard could feel her relax more as he felt more of her weight fall on him. Both of his hands moved down her side and sat at her hips for a few seconds, feeling the rhythm and motion of her muscles tensing and contracting. Shepard kissed her passionately. He even sucked and bit slightly on her bottom lip. Tali really loved the feeling of the pressure of his teeth on her lips, softly gnawing on her tender bottom lip. Shepard's hands fell once more as he took both of her cheeks in her hands and pressed her curvaceous hips and stomach into his body. He had some control of the rhythm, but he just used it to tease Tali who loved feeling him touch her in such intimate ways.

A soft beeping noise filled the room from Tali's wrist. Shepard stopped almost instantly, but he moved his head slowly away from her, his eyes stuck in a dreamy state, but wanting and wishing for more. Tali bit her lip with frustration as her hand curled up into a fist.

"Bosh'tet…"

They pecked one last kiss before Tali resealed the mask and began to re-decontaminate her suits environment. She softly slid from his lap and stood up and looked around at Shepard who sat on the bed still. She walked back to him and pressed her visor against Shepard's.

"I love you Shepard…" she whispered to him, her eyes drooped almost closed as she stood there. His response was a firm hand on her back, a tight grip forming and repeating the words to her.

...

**Location - Cargo Bay**

"Lets move people!" Shepard shouted; the Spectre edition HMWA X Assault Rifle raised with one arm and his other arm gesturing to the Mako.

Kaiden was the first prepared and ready to move out. His weapon clanked against his light armor as he grabbed onto the high support railings and swung into the Mako. Next was Garrus, who was the second closest to the Mako. He double checked the Mako's statistics and nodded quickly to Shepard. Afterwards, he, too, climbed into the armored assault vehicle, nodding at Alenko who was buckling himself into the drivers seat.

Wrex was next, his heavy Warlord X armor making his footsteps heavier than ever. The large hump on his back swayed slightly, the armor covering it, moving to his own laborious steps. Shepard made sure to purchase him the heaviest weaponry he could find; it was the way Wrex did his job. Giving Shepard a slight nod as he walked over to the Mako, Wrex entered and took his seat on the side, crossing his arms and ignoring the belt since it wouldn't fit him even if he tried.

Liara appeared from the elevator, running towards the Mako and sealing the last part of her armor into place. She had grown accustomed to pistols, so she had two at each side with no other armament. She went past Shepard and into the Mako quite fast. She breathed heavily and looked around once inside. She saw Garrus and Kaiden in the front with Wrex to the side. She nodded to the Krogan as she took a seat across from the lizard-like warrior He simply grunted.

No sooner had Tali left the Engine room then the cargo bay doors started opening. Air rushed outward and Shepard waited patiently as she made her way to her locker. Shepard felt a strange feeling raise in his stomach. He cleared his throat once. It came back to him. He finally understood what it was and gave a low curse before he coughed.

Both their hoods were being tugged back by the large force of air sucking at them. She fumbled through the weapons and eventually gave a frustrated sigh. Dropping what little she didn't need, she only holstered her shogun and pistol. She quickly turned around and ran to the Mako. As she entered the APC, Shepard followed closely. As soon as he entered behind her, Kaiden started the sealing of the door behind him.

Imre looked around carefully. Wrex nodded at him. Garrus turned from looking at the Mako's statistics and also gave a nod. Liara activated her weapons and checked them. She turned her face to meet his and gave yet another nod. Alenko sat in the drivers seat, clicking what needed to be set to prepare for their drop into the hell zone that was Saren's location. If he could, Shepard knew Kaiden would also give yet a fourth nod.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Shepard moved past Wrex and Liara and sat across from Tali, ignoring the belt. He crossed his arms and kept his hands ready in case the dropping speed would cause the Mako to tilt head first instead of horizontally.

He looked up at the quarian and noticed she was surprisingly calm… or was trying very hard not to show how nervous she was. This is it, the final mission that will decide the fate of the galaxy in either our success or our failure. Nothing else matters… not now. Well, nothing but her. Shepard looked up briefly and locked eyes with Tali who had just looked at him. He finally saw the nerves flicker in her eyes, but another underlying motive to them echoed to him. He felt a stronger strength in his heart now as he turned back to where the mission was driving him.

Jokers voice filled the Mako's inner comm speakers. Joker started talking, giving Kaiden the necessary information to make this specifically dangerous drop. Imre and Tali merely looked at each other, everything going blank and voiceless.

Shepard gave a nod to her. She returned the gesture along with a slight wringing of her hands.

They held the eye contact as the Mako began moving, and the Normandy reached its drop point. Everyone straightened their backs and held onto the emergency railings on the sides of their seats, as the Mako got closer to the opened cargo bay doors.

As soon as Joker gave the green light, Kaiden kicked it into full gear.

The Mako literally shot out of the Normandy and dropped at an alarming speed. Shepard and all the others riding in the back, held onto the emergency railings; well, all besides Wrex, who laughed as Liara began shouting from the intensity of the drop.

Alenko quickly activated the thrusters on the sides of the Mako, quickly reducing the rate of drop and preparing the APC for the landing. Shepard noticed how close they were to the ground when the Mako jumped from landing rather violently. Everyone in the interior of the ship instantly jumped with the impact, but suffered no injuries. They dropped at an extremely dangerous level and speed… but they made it nonetheless.

Kaiden informed Shepard that they had just made it, but Saren managing to squeeze behind a thick gate of sorts. Shepard stood up and prepped Wrex to the door. Wrex, being as eager and energetic as a Krogan getting ready for his first battle, kicked the side hatch open instead of simply propping the door open.

Shepard shook his head at the ridiculousness of the Krogan psyche. He still raised his gun as his muscles tensed and the outside light blinded him. With a quick motion the team jumped from the hatch, landing in defensible poses on the ground. Shepard looked at the vine-covered door and sighed at the sight. They were going to have to take a detour to get this door open. He knew that Saren's plan had to be stopped.

"Lets get a move on." Shepard declared, removing the assault rifle from his back and activating it with a click. The application started as soon as the weapon activated, a small circle appearing over his eye. All but Tali looked at it the device with mixed confusion. He hadn't shown it to them. Deciding it would be easier as to not ask what it was, the others moved with him aside from Garrus and Alenko who stayed behind to secure the Mako from any wandering hostiles.

As they proceeded up the moist dirt floor, Imre looked down at the shallow areas of dirt and realized that there used to be a metallic walkway underneath them. As it seems, the soil must have broken through the metal covering over the years and without any maintenance; it was allowed to grow and spread. It truly was a ruined planet.

It wasn't long after they made it into the pathway that they heard the familiar clicking and sputtering of the Geth forces. Shepard's application quickly marked each target with a red triangle, though he was surprised when he found two Armatures, who were signified as purple octagons. Whether people could see it or not, the miniature words that appeared on Shepard's visor were in Khelish and whether the crew of the Normandy ever figure it out or not, he hardly ever spoke English.

"Wrex, Tali, right side!" he yelled, pointing two fingers to some cover the Geth had prepared before they had arrived. They ran to the cover before he could finish speaking, knowing what to do as soon as he called their names and pointed to the cover. Liara followed Shepard as he sank for cover to the left of them.

As soon as both groups landed onto their respective cover, a hale of Geth plasma fire erupted from the other side of the battlefield. The Commander peered over the cover and made out three common white Geth with one red missile trooper. The Armatures were not far from them, but given the direction they were facing, it would be a while before they could get a shot at them. A series of burning plasma bit into his cover and exploded chucks of the thick metal barrier. Shepard ducked behind his cover as he waited for the fire to stop before he poked a cautious eye up again.

By the time Shepard stood to fire, Wrex had already let out a round on the closest Geth to him, though it was at a medium range instead of the preferred range for shotguns. Nevertheless, the Geth fell as fragments of the round hit it enough times to take out its shields and pierce its synthetic 'flesh'. Shepard took aim through the virtual scope on his visor and aimed directly at the Geth behind the one Wrex had recently 'killed' and fired a full burst. As expected with all Spectre master gear, the HMWA X fired accurately and smoothly with barely a hint of recoil on it. The Geth fell as fast as the first one had fallen, two loud thuds hitting its chest as the initial three hit and deactivated its shields.

Liara and Tali had taken out their pistols during the deaths of the two Geth shock troopers and started firing, Liara ducking behind cover and Tali peering over the heavily armored Krogan. Their shots were scattered and inaccurate but managed to damage a Geth, though not enough to kill or incapacitate it. The Geth, in turn, fired at Wrex, whose shields took the plasma fire before depleting at the third round. The Krogan was forced to take cover, Tali following suite. Shepard rose from his cover and gave a tug at the Geth, his hands becoming blue with biotic energy and bringing the Geth to him instantly. The synthetic soldier in turn hit his cover with a loud thud and tried to recover before being shot by the Asari that hid behind Shepard.

Three of the triangles that were stacked on Shepard's upper left corner of the visor had disappeared. All that remained were the missile trooper and the two armatures. The last triangle instantly faded as Wrex raised the last of the Geth, the missile trooper, into the air, both of its arms held in his. He pulled the Geth apart at the arms and watched its torso fall to the ground. He brought his foot down on the "flashlight head" of the Geth trooper who would have raised his hands to protect its head, but quickly became aware that its arms were sitting on the ground a couple feet away. Wrex's heavy boots smashed the Geth's head into a sputtering and electrical mess. He laughed to himself. Shepard turned back to the two purple octagons.

The Armatures had finally prepared for the strike, both of them positioning their legs in front of them and raising their 'heads' as high as they could manage.

"Cover!" Shepard shouted as he sank behind his cover and pressed his rifle against his chest. Wrex also sank for cover with Tali behind him, or more accurately in front of him since he followed what Shepard had done, pressing his shotgun against his chest. Liara was sitting beside Shepard and simply pressed both her hands against the cover, her back lying solidly against it.

The Armatures sent a shot to each cover piece, one to Shepard's position and the other to Wrex's.

The result was an aurora of blue and purple mist appearing and going past them violently with a loud explosion behind the cover they were hiding behind. The same happened with Wrex, though he had to anchor his feet to the floor to stop his cover from being pushed back since it wasn't as heavy as Shepard's.

As soon as the two synthetic heavy units stopped firing, Shepard and Wrex ran from their cover, crossing each other as they ran for different cover diagonally. As they ran they also fired upon the two machines, Shepard in bursts and Wrex in heavily recoiling shots.

By the time they reached their cover the Armatures once again prepped to fire. Tali and Liara started firing at the blue bulbs on each of them, Liara with her two pistols and Tali with her single one. Liara managed to damage one and hit its bulb directly resulting in an implosion from the bulb and through the body, a glorious combustion of blue energy and mechanical failure.

The other however fired upon Wrex, ignoring its fallen brethren and anchoring its feet on top of a fallen Geth. Wrex anchored his feet once more, his feet digging into the soil and body pressing heavily against the crate he had hid himself behind. It pushed back even more violently then the other cover; mostly due to how close they now were to the Armature.

As soon as the blue and purple aurora faded past him, he roared and took aim with his shotgun. He fired round after round into the machine until his weapon overheated. As the heavy unit readied another shot, Shepard took aim with his assault rifle and fired at its neck, then its 'head'. It resulted in another explosion, except this one had more of itself remaining, fragments flying off.

Imre waited for the remainder of what it used to be to fly off in every direction before peering over the corner and scanning for hostiles. He kept a close eye on every little detail in the area for a full five seconds before eventually grunting in satisfaction.

He rose with a mumble, declaring, "Clear." to his team, who also rose. They each walked over to the synthetic dead and looked for any signs of a feigned death. Satisfied with the acknowledgment of their permanent deactivations, Shepard stepped over a Geth corpse and continued deeper into the ruined city. Saren had undoubtedly proceeded very far into the ruined city and closer to the Conduit, wherever it was. The rogue spectre was far ahead… but Shepard was determined to catch up with him, and slit his throat.

* * *

**We may be... 'overdoing' the passion between the two, but apparently there can never be too much... unless reviewers suggest otherwise. Speak your mind, for you may receive what you plea for... or not.  
**

**A/N: Same thing may happen with chapters 19-20, though some changes may be made to that chapter concerning beginnings and endings.**


	22. Citadel Besieged

**I honestly do not like rewriting big battles such as the one for the Citadel, but i do find some creativity in it along with my own 'zing', so read on through so we can get past this, to some 'R&R and into ME2.**

**Without further disruption, read on.

* * *

**

She was afraid. No. That was an understatement. She was terrified.

They were on the side of the Citadel tower's wall and were fighting geth as they progressed upwards, the only thing keeping her from falling into space being the magnetic clamps in her boots. She didn't want to even think of what would happen if a geth dropship suddenly came out of nowhere.

She knelt by her cover and kept her weapon by her chest as Garrus easily sniped geth from a distance. Shepard was farther up ahead with Wrex and Alenko. He left her with Liara and Garrus, sure they would be able to keep her safe. Even now, if she looked over the cover, she could see her commander braving the storm of geth plasma fire and storming any geth encampment he could find. That and running past active turrets that fired at him.

She couldn't see herself like that. Not ever. She wasn't used to fighting on the front like him, and would rather stay behind than go ahead into a storm of plasma fire. She was thankful she told him of that fear before they went on the mission, otherwise he would have kept her at his side throughout the mission, ensuring her safety as well as killing any geth that dared threaten it. She learned straight away, early in the mission how protective he was of her.

She peered over her cover fast enough to see him vault into a geth encampment. He shot one with a pistol as well as aim his assault rifle and barrage the other beside it. Wrex soon joined him, charging into the hole and firing at any geth that remained with his semi-overheated shotgun. Shepard's shields flared, but never broke as the geth tried to take him down. They performed the same act on Wrex, whose shields were more than a match for their frantic firing. They were true veterans on this field of warfare, and she didn't feel like she fit in with them. She would have preferred staying in the ship and helping run the engines, but she knew she had to help in any way she could. Engineering experience or no, she would help.

She quickly went back behind her cover as soon as the turret fired at them again. The Citadel's GARDIAN turrets were state-of-the-art in every field a turret could be in. Their rounds differed, switching from cannon to minigun type rounds when switching from large vessels to minor infantry. They needing little to no cooling when they fired so there was only so much an invading force could do to them. They were capable of firing for several minutes and only needing half a minute to cool down completely. She only dared to look over once they stopped firing. As soon as she did however, they fired at her position, making her duck back as fast as she could. How the geth managed to hack them she may never know, but a hunch told her Saren had overridden the turrets IFF systems.

Another barrage of turret fire hit her cover, sending seams of smoke quickly past her. It made the floor/wall beneath her feet shake and every time that happened it made her feel as though she would float off. She hated that feeling.

'Damn that machines cooling system!' she screamed in her head as another barrage hit her cover. Garrus was the active one in the three person team. He peered out of his cover and fired upon the geth Shepard could not reach, taking them down one by one as the commander fought off the already large amount of geth in the open 'field'.

Another barrage of shots was cut short as the sounds of an explosion reached her audio receptors. She looked up above her cover and saw fragments of what remained of the turret float high above and drift away. Sliding up with her back against her cover, she peered over it and found Wrex patting his armor. Shepard and Alenko were far ahead of the krogan, jumping over any geth bodies that littered the floor while dodging those that started to float away. Both reached an opening and they ran against a set of pillars that ran parallel to each other. Plasma fire came from an unseen enemy farther down the path they found.

Shepard slid with a foot and aimed down the corridor, his face and fractions of his dark torso lighting up as he returned fire. The geth returned fire. He fired for a few more seconds before taking cover and shouting at Alenko, who reached into one of his armors tactical slots and pulled out a disk soon after. Giving Imre a nod, Alenko threw a tech mine at the unseen foe. A explosion that sounded more like a loud thud was heard and the two moved from their positions, raising their weapons and firing into the corridor. A short barrage later, Imre and Alenko lowered their weapons and jogged in, proceeding farther into the corridor. Wrex waved Tali and her group over and jogged off to joined the two soldiers, visually eager to fight more synthetics.

Tali rose from her cover and patted at her thighs as she noticed a collection of dark stuff that lined her lower fabrics. She found it hard to remove and simply ignored it for the time being. She walked into the large, open and war-torn field Shepard ran through and observed the damage he did as Garrus and Liara pulled out their pistols, ready to execute any stragglers.

Destroyed turrets, mangled geth and inoperable pulse rifles filled what remained of the geth encampments. She looked over the many dismembered synthetic limbs and torso's filled with holes as she walked past, and sometimes over them. She heard Garrus and Liara fire some rounds, but ignored most of it as she continued to walk to her commander's position.

Soon getting to where Imre once stood, she looked over where he fired and saw a geth Prime laying with a hole in its stomach. Once again, Shepard impressed her. She knew Kaidan wouldn't have tried something so rash, but Shepard shared some resent against geth. Tali knew he did. He had to since he was raised around quarians.

Looking to the side she saw Imre kneeling over a hatch with his Omni-tool opened. She waited for Garrus and Liara before walking towards him.

…

"This is it." Shepard muttered as he looked at the hatch. He tossed his assault rifle to Alenko, who caught it easily and deactivated it in his hands. Shepard set his pistol on the floor beside him and kneeled over the hatch. Opening his omni-tool, he began the process of getting it open. The sounds of Sovereign's limbs adjusting on the tower echoed throughout the zero-g environment as he tried focusing on hacking the door.

He didn't waste time looking around, nor did he think of saving civilian lives. He had a mission to do, but as he stated before, the mission came second to Tali. He saw her approach him with Garrus and Liara from the corner of his eyes, but he didn't pay much attention to her until the omni-tool beeped, confirming the hack.

He closed the omni-tool and gave a cough. He hated being sick during missions. Standing and holstering his pistol, he reached an arm out to Kaidan. Understanding the gesture, Alenko tossed Imre's his assault rifle back at him. Grasping the weapon as soon as it came within reach, he swirled it in his hands and activated it. He ran his boot over the hatch, which automatically opened as it detected a presence over it. He took a step forward and felt the artificial gravity pull him to the right position, making his stomach feel light as it adjusted him to its own gravity.

He looked around with his assault rifle and aimed down the corridor for a full ten seconds before slowly lowering his weapon and stretching out his hand for the next person to come through. Thinking it through, Alenko gestured to Wrex to go through first. The battlemaster agreed by stepping over the ledge, kneeling over and grasping Shepard's arm. Shepard pulled him in and the krogan felt a tinge of dizziness strike him as gravity reestablished itself within him.

Ignoring the slight ache in his stomach, the krogan reached out as Alenko threw him his shotgun. The weapon itself floated before falling upon reaching the doorway. Nonetheless, the krogan caught it. Activating it right away, the krogan stomped over to the entry way and kept his reptilian eyes open for any hostile movement.

Shepard pulled in the remainder of his team one by one. Liara, Tali, Garrus and Alenko, in that order. By the time Alenko activated his weapon, the sounds of plasma rounds mixed with shotgun rounds were heard immediately. Imre nodded at Alenko and the two quickly ran over to the krogan who was charging up the steps to the geth that were encamped there. Tali, Liara and Garrus moved to cover, awaiting for their allies to take care of the synthetic squad. Once again, Garrus peered around his cover and fired at what few geth his scope could pick out.

A short while after plasma fire on their position died down and the sounds of battle became distant, they moved from their cover and attempted to reach their allies. Tali and Liara pulled out their pistols and prepared for whatever they might find up the steps while Garrus kept his sniper rifle positioned for quick shots at any surprise attack. They took cover upon reaching the courtyard, firing at what geth remained. Shepard and Alenko were at the left while Wrex roamed along the right walkway. The geth fell rather quickly and by the time the second team finished mopping up the stragglers, Shepard and Alenko were firing at a geth Prime and two shock troopers that protected the final stairway.

Shepard stood from his cover, somewhat welcoming the many bullets that caused his shields to flare, while Alenko took cover. Wrex was as confident as Shepard, though he didn't stand in cover, preferring to slowly advance while firing his shotgun, his courage born from a mix of the blood rage and around 500 years of combat experience. Tali moved to the left lane while Liara moved over to the right. Garrus set up his sniper rifle near the back stairway and prepared to shoot at the shock troopers.

The shields on these particular geth were very strong, their bulbs illuminating an ominous red. If Tali had to guess by appearance, it was one of the Reaper's own experimental geth. Their plasma weapons fired blue shots that gave off a purple aura as they zipped by the team. She leaned out of her cover and delivered round after round from her pistol, but it didn't seem to have an effect as their shields flared with each shot.

She heard someone shout 'Cover!'. She didn't hesitate and did so. She heard the familiar sounds of tech mines being thrown and even more familiar sound of an ensuing explosion. She saw a minor cloud of smoke move past the courtyard and thought it they had killed the strange Geth. The continued plasma and assault rifle fire answered her question.

She gripped her weapon once more before leaning out and firing at the geth. Their shields, as her allies own fire proved, had been badly damaged as they flickered in a dim lighting. A few more shots to a single geth and the sounds of its shields going off sounded like music to her ears. She fired, along with Liara and Alenko, at the geth whose shields had died. It jerked back with every shot, finally being 'slain' by a shot to its bulb at her hands. She was momentarily impressed with how well aimed that shot was before she quickly moved back to her cover.

"One down!" Alenko shouted. More weapons became concentrated on the remaining trooper and Prime. The Prime was the most troublesome. Its machinegun-style plasma rifle continued to hale at the krogan's position, forcing him to take cover once he noticed how dangerously fast his shields fell. Once the krogan was out of its sight, the Prime changed targets to the second most exposed figure. Shepard.

Without releasing the trigger, the weapon changed its aim from the krogan to Imre, who ran over to a pillar. The plasma fire appeared like a stream as it moved the weapon to the commander's own position. The pillar he took cover behind began crumbling under the punishment it was receiving. Imre called out to Alenko through clenched teeth, who prepped another tech mine from his last open tactical slot on his belt. Imre gave a shout and Alenko threw the mine. Running as soon as he saw Alenko's mine being thrown, Shepard let go of his assault rifle and ran at the Prime.

'What is he doing?' Tali thought to herself. Such an act would be suicidal, and that's not what she wanted to see from him, but whatever he was doing, he was determined to see it through. She faintly knew what he was planning as his clenched fist illuminated with a blue glow.

As soon as the tech mine hit the Prime, it was set off. It fumbled back a little as its shields finally gave way. The smoke from the explosion hadn't even cleared once Shepard shot through it with his fist a biotic blue. Tali was sure everyone could hear the impact as it echoed loudly throughout the room. His fist made contact with its bulb and sent it flying violently fast into its nearby ally and onto the pillar just a few yards from Liara's position.

Her eyes didn't match the speed at which they hit the wall. He must have used an excess amount to have sent them that far that fast. The streams of biotic mist that climbed his relaxed arm only added to how powerful he looked. She was surprised he didn't use his biotics often. It would have made all of their missions easier. Still, she didn't complain.

Moving from her cover, as did everyone else, she walked over to him as he dispelled the biotic mist from his hand and looked at it momentarily before letting it drop. Garrus approached him with a turians impression of a grin as he had apparently picked up Shepard's rifle. Imre gave a thankful nod before taking the weapon and activating it once more.

"Lets finish this." he muttered with audible exhaustion. By the sound of it, he really must have put a lot of effort into the biotic assault.

He led the way up the steps and eventually spotted the turian they've been chasing since the start. Shepard and Alenko quickly took aim and prepared to fire, but the turian, pressing a few more keys, took a step forward and fell over the podiums edge.

Tali looked at Shepard, who looked at Alenko. The grip they took on their weapons assured her that the worst had yet to come. She found herself being right yet again as the turian emerged from the ledge on a hovercraft and threw a tech mine of his own at them. It detonated in mid-air as soon as it reached the group.

Garrus fell back with a yelp, as did Liara. Shepard, Kaidan and Wrex took cover while Tali herself ducked as soon as she saw the turian throw something. She thanked her instincts and stayed ducked while Shepard, not caring what the turian may say, started firing from over his cover.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted through the helmet. Saren was obviously going to say something by the way he was poised, but quickly stopped any attempt of taunting or whatever he was going to do once Shepard fired. Alenko and Wrex stood from their own cover and joined in the firing, relentlessly pulling their weapons triggers and not letting go. Saren appeared calm. He was undoubtedly fit with the same shielding technology as the geth they just fought before.

Saren raised his own, rather large assault rifle at them and fired at each of the assaulting members. Alenko's shields flared as the shots made contact, but he continued to stand and fire. Liara and Garrus started getting up. Garrus, still in a kneeling position, quickly began aiming through his scope as soon as he shook off what dizziness he had felt. Liara staggered over to where Wrex stood and slid against the cover, activating her pistol.

The turian fired at each team member, eventually letting the hovercraft roam around to provide some form of elusive cover. He eventually fired with the assault rifle with a single hand while he pulled out and started firing with a pistol in the other. For aiming at two separate targets, the turian was rather good. Those whose shields were depleting quickly jumped over the counters and began firing from their new defensive positions. His pistol eventually overheating, he pulled out another one from his side and dropped the original, letting it fall to the floor with a clang.

By this time almost everyone was behind the cover and firing at Saren and his advanced shields. Imre and Wrex stayed their ground, letting their shields take up the shots and returning fire with the same amount of determination the turian showed. The team eventually found their weapons overheating from rapid use, some even jamming. Tali saw the Turian flinch as his shields flickered, showing a reduction in power. She felt a rather momentary smile creep up on her face. They could win this.

The rogue spectre eventually made his hovercraft circle around to try and pick off some of the less prepared of the team, but they quickly countered by pulling out their sidearms as their weapons cooled. Liara's pistol was the most effective, her having it modded with explosive rounds. One of the rounds eventually found their way to the hovercraft as his shields gave another flare. Striking a hidden exhaust pipe, the transport began to slowly lower. The turian cursed as he made the vessel float over to the podium.

Yet another wave of frustration hit the team as their pistols overheated. Quickly reacting, the team moved over to the side, changing their cover as the spectre tried to fire at them. Some of their shields flickered from the impacts, but most were fine. The two proceeded to meet the turian spectre as he took a step onto the podium and let the hovercraft fall into the decorative room below.

"You don't know how bad of a choice you made to go against us, Shepard." he said as he checked his pistol. Seeing the red 'overheated' sign never fade, he let the weapon fall from his hand as he gained a tight grip on his only weapon remaining. His assault rifle.

"I believe I've made the right choice." he responded, looking through his scope. "You can think on what you've done when I send you to hell where you belong." With that said, the three began firing. Saren's shields flickered extremely rapidly as whatever remained of it rapidly vanished.

In retaliation, the rogue spectre raised his weapon and fired at Imre, ignoring the krogan and firing at the quarian raised human. The first shot did as expected. It combusted upon reaching Imre. Shepard felt his feet slide a few centimeters as he held his ground as best he could while firing. Saren would die here and now. The second and third shots caused his shields to flicker with the large amount of power quickly dwindling from the force of the impacts. A fourth shot finally broke through his shields.

Wrex fired at the rogue spectre and eventually noticed his weapon close to overheating. Making use of what he could, he quickly brought the weapon to his chest and slid a few of its miniature dials. The weapon made a charging noise as soon as he finished and a faint red glow could be seen from the barrel. Kneeling, he aimed at the rogue spectre and let out a Carnage.

Saren was going to fire the last round at Imre when the Carnage hit, staggering him. His shields also vanished from the impact. Taking his chance, Shepard inhaled slowly as time seemed to have slowed around him. He raised his assault rifle one last time and saw the circle form around his eye and focus on his target. Saren jerked back slightly from the force of the Carnage and forced himself to look over at Imre, feeling a shock at seeing the commander ready to kill.

With a small red confirmation light and the dilation of the circle around the spectres face, he pulled the trigger and sent a burst into the rogue spectre. They hit their target, striking him once just above his brow, once on his cheek and the last, final round penetrating his throat and burning through it.

The turian managed to take one heavy step forward, fumbling slightly as though his body was collapsing in on itself. A slight gurgle crept from his mouth as it slowly opened, but it quickly went slack as his legs gave out. He fell back, off the podium and into the decorative room that lay just beneath the podium.

The thud of the turian landing was the last they heard from him aside from the heavy breathing of the team. The next thing that was heard was the sounds of their weapons finishing their cooling protocols, once again becoming usable. Most of the team rose from their cover and looked over to Imre, who was still poised in the position he shot Saren with.

He looked at where the turian once stood and felt his eyes travel to the small radar that covered his lower left visor screen. No hostiles. Very slowly, he lowered his weapon but kept his gaze on where the turian once stood. No one bothered him, but simply awaited a response of some kind, of any kind from their leader.

Their response came as he deactivated his assault rifle and holstered it on his back as he marched over to where Saren was when they found him. With their minds returning to the original task, the group slowly gathered near him as he opened his omni-tool and pressed several keys. Wrex snuck glances at the downed turian while the others listened and observed Shepard as he pressed keys rather quickly.

"I have control." he eventually announced as he raised his omni-tool. The holographic board in front of him changed color in some area's, but the result stayed the same. It was, as he had said, under his control.

"See if you can contact the Fifth Fleet." Alenko suggested. Imre quickly got to work. A few screens appeared on the giant holo-screen and a small 'communicating' appeared shortly after.

"Commander? Are you reading me?" a familiar voice asked clearly audible to everyone.

"Joker?" Imre asked surprised. He pressed two fingers to the side of his helmet and looked to the side, focusing on his talk with the pilot. "What are you doing with the Fifth Fleet?"

"Yeah, look the armed horse in the mouth." The sarcastic pilot responded. "Commander, the Fleet's prepared and large, with a few scout ships incoming to reinforce it. The Fleet's ready for the fight but the relay needs to be opened for us to get there."

Ignoring Joker's disregard for protocol and the fact that the pilot could simply transfer him to Hackett, Imre looked at his options through the observation screens he opened on the holo-screen.

A battered fleet with most of its ships destroyed. The prized flagship of the fleet was being barraged with geth batteries. He could tell it wouldn't last much longer. Sovereign had anchored itself to the tower and was probably trying to access the Citadel's systems some other way.

"Send your fleet in and save the council." Liara suggested.

"We'll need the fleet to take down Sovereign, Shepard. Ignore the council, we have bigger problems." Garrus interjected.

"And what then? We'll need galactic stability and the council has done that far longer than those of any other council race. We need to save them." The asari responded with facts of her own.

Truth be told, Shepard wasn't paying attention to them. He held life at the tips of his fingers. He wasn't used to having such things. Ironic, that's what it was. All his life he'd been under the control of people who had a mass of control over things both political and non. Now, with or without the press of a button, he could save or condemn the same council that tried to stop him from chasing Saren.

As some of his team joined in at stating facts, all stopped immediately at seeing him raise his hand slightly and pressing a single key. He raised his hand to the side of his helmet and clicked the comm., its noise being the only thing audible in the silence of the chamber.

"I'm opening the relay and the Citadel's wings soon after… save the Destiny Ascension." He commanded.

"Aye aye." The pilot responded with the comm. going dead soon after.

Shepard let go of he comm unit on his helmet and stared at the screen, observing his choice. He spent a while looking at the holo-screen as the fleet entered Citadel Space. Several dozen ships burst through the relays sides in just a few seconds and were already making their way to the geth invasion forces. The fleet itself appeared to have a small amount of dreadnaughts, maybe two or three, while it had a large mixture of frigates and cruisers.

As the ships came within firing distance, they began to barrage the ship with the many mass accelerator weapons the ships had installed into themselves. He expected no less from any warship. He saw several dozen geth ships explode upon the surprise attack. Most began turning to retaliate, but like last time, they were quickly taken care of. He observed as they placed every shot accurately, destroying many geth while losing few of their own.

The Destiny Ascension, which was once surrounded by geth was soon saved and surrounded by Alliance vessels. Waiting a few seconds to let them mop up and stragglers, Imre looked at his omni-tool and pressed a few keys, finally opening the Citadel's wings and allowing the ships to leak inside and surround Saren's flagship/Reaper.

As soon as the thought of Saren came to his mind, he pressed a foot on he ledge of the podium and slowly lunged to look at what remained of the rogue spectre. The corpse of the deceased rogue spectre lay presumably lifeless on the rooms floor.

'So much for slitting his throat…'

"Make sure he's dead." He muttered after a while of observing the corpse. Garrus and Wrex nodded. Tali watched as they looked around and eventually found a steep enough area to slide into the pit with. Garrus rested his weapon on his back and easily slid down, landing with a light thud. Wrex had a little trouble due to his size, but made it down anyways.

As the looked over to the corpse, the both nodded and began walking to it. Upon getting close enough, they both pulled out their pistols from their holsters and fired onto the rogue Spectre's head at the same time. They didn't look at each other as their attention was on the spectre's body. Without turning, Garrus raised a hand to the side of his visor.

"He's dead."

Alenko peered over the corner and saw them fire. Turning his head to his commander, he saw him looking at the holo-screen, observing the fight. Eventually, Shepard gave a nod, mostly to himself.

Shepard turned to the side slightly and felt the metal platting beneath his feet rumble slightly. He looked at the floor and observed the small pieces of metal that surrounded the metal plates. A while after staring, he looked up and began to continue his walk, but the rumbling came back, rapidly growing in velocity. It shook the tower violently, causing everyone to try and grab something for leverage.

Alenko held on to a pillar that was near him and noticed a red glow from the corner of his eye. Looking down into the pit, his jaw slightly slackened at the sight of Saren's corpse convulsing and slowly starting to get engulfed by a strange black and red mist. He looked over to Shepard and was going to warn him, but the sound of the podium breaking off caught him mid-sentence. Trying to steady himself with his hands, Shepard tried to make his way to safer grounds, but the podium he stood on quickly sloped downward.

Now sliding down, he abandoned hope for reaching the top and prepared for his descent, quickly turning his torso to face the pit. As soon as he reached the ledge of the pivoting podium, he positioned his legs to prepare for a landing, which came quicker than he expected. Messing up in the footing, he fell and recovered from the botched landing, effectively rolling on the soil of the room and quickly in a kneeling position. The kneeling position quickly became one of defense as he observed the convulsing corpse.

The familiar and unwanted sound of mechanical clicking came to Alenko's ears almost as soon as the commander descended. Sharply turning to face the noise, geth reinforcements slowly progressed up the steps and into the courtyard below the stairway he currently stood in. Alenko cursed under his breath and reached for his holstered assault rifle. Liara moved to cover and laid her back flat against the counter as she pulled out a pistol. Alenko soon joined her.

Tali crouched as soon as she heard the geth reinforcements clicking and looked over into the pit. Her eyes slightly widened at the creature that stood before Garrus, Shepard and Wrex. Sovereign had done… 'something' to Saren's body. What would have been his skeletal remains, or at least his main skeletal remains, now stood before Imre, Garrus and Wrex.

"I am Sovereign, and this station is MINE!" the creature declared with its eyes giving an ominous red flash.

She saw the trio automatically begin firing on the creature with what weapons they could pull out. Shepard literally swung his assault rifle from his back and activated it faster than she ever saw him do so. He began firing almost immediately. Wrex fired with his pistol he originally shot Saren with while his other hand searched for the shogun on his back. Garrus fired with his pistol as he backed away while for more space to fire at it with other weapons.

The sounds of plasma fire soon brought her attention back to the fight that was happening behind her. She looked down at the scene once more and saw Wrex and Shepard firing at it as it launched itself from wall to wall, firing its own, red 'bullets' at them. She forced her eyes away from the scene, trusting him to stay alive. Pulling out her own pistol, she slammed her back against the floral counter. Laying it down by her side, she pulled out her shotgun and signaled to Kaidan, who was firing rapidly with the pistol. She tossed the heavy weapon over to him, which he activated immediately and began firing it. Alenko's attention was brought to a determined geth that started climbing the stairs. He quickly shot it twice, passing its shields and finally its armored chest.

Its 'lifeless' body fell down the steps with metallic clangs while its brethren took cover. It was only a group of five, four now since Kaidan just killed one. Liara rose from her cover and began firing from her position as Kaidan pressed the shotgun against his chest and took cover. After a wave of geth plasma fire erupted past them, he sprinted to the nearby, lower-level cover and, like everyone else, slammed his armored back against it.

"Ash was right.", he said as he charged a Carnage. "These things really are good for cover."

Tali loaded a overload tech mine from her omni-tool and picked up her pistol with her other hand. Her eyes wandered to the pit as small explosions and red glows came from it, followed by some shouts and roars. She once again forced herself to stay focused on the geth that were attacking her and, rising from her cover, started firing at the first visible geth she could find.

Its shields flared before it looked back at her and raised its own weapon. Using the opportunity, she moved her pistol with her left hand and shot her right hand out at the geth, effectively sending the overload mine its direction. Alenko sent a warp its direction making it stumble back after its shields effectively deactivated. Another geth rose to help its synthetic team mate, but was soon assaulted by pistol fire from Liara. Tali aimed at the geth and fired three times. Impacts sent static flying from critical spots that were damaged. Her shots pierced its 'throat' and its chest armor. It fell without much of a fight, soon letting everyone's attention turn to the exposed one that tried to help.

Alenko constantly panted as the use of his biotics started to take its toll, but it didn't stop him from rising and firing. Once the geths shields were down, he pulled it forcibly towards him, exposing it for the others to shoot. He fired the first shot with Liara and Tali joining in soon after. A two-second barrage made its body spark, much like the last one, as it too joined its fallen brethren.

Kaidan searched for the remaining two he saw earlier and felt his blood grow cold as he saw them far away and setting up a high-powered sniper rifle. The geth propped the weapon up and aimed through the barrel, clicking as soon as it found its target. Small panels detached from the propping tool, anchoring it down, giving the impression that it was a strong sniper rifle. The first shot rang throughout he chamber as the weapon jerked back with a violent recoil and the bullet surged from the barrel.

Kaidan quickly took cover, as did Tali and Liara. The fire broke through Liara's cover, causing her to give a gasp as it exited the counters thick, metallic casing.

Tali saw the bullet penetrate the metallic counter and feared their cover was no longer safe. That possibility was ensured as she heard another shot ring though the chambers walls and heard Kaidan give a pained shout. She slid against her cover and looked over to Alenko, who covered his shoulder just under the armor. His shoulder pad itself had a pea sized hole run through it. She saw him reach his hand back and saw his expression as he observed the blood on his armored glove. Alenko quickly ignored it, barring his teeth and gaining an increasingly firm grip on his weapon.

After another shot rang past them without injury, he ran from his cover to a pillar on the right, barely managing to dodge a bullet that was sent coursing his way. The shot itself pierced Tali's cover and missed her arm by a foot. She didn't notice Liara running from her own cover and running to the pillar opposite from Kaidans.

Trying to make herself useful, she firmly gripped her weapon and rose, firing at the encamped geth. They retaliated quickly, adjusting their sights to their new target and sending a round her direction. She jumped as she felt the heat from the shot narrowly pass her head. Quickly getting back down to her cover, she gave a silent prayer of safety as round after round pierced her cover. Each round was in a new location, each one narrowly enclosing on her position. She heard Kaidan advance along with some other noise that she figured was Liara. She hoped they killed those geth a little faster.

A shot rang through her cover and she yelped in pain as her arm jerked forward and an unknown pain invade her forearm. She moaned in pain and reached over to where the pain was coming from and cried out in pain as she felt it. She opened her eyes from the pain and saw a small, pea-sized hole on her forearm. Her mind frantically searched for a way to quickly close it, both the wound and the rupture. She reached for one of her pouches, her fingers hastily and clumsily looking for its opening. Another shot rang through where she once knelt and had struck through where her head had been. She ignored it as she finally opened her pouch.

Activating a fair amount of medi-gel, she made her two fingers hover shakily over the wound, anticipating the pain. She closed her eyes and barred her teeth as she forced herself to press her fingers on the ends of the bullet wound. She gave a pained cry as she felt the sting of the gel enter her. Thankfully, the anesthetic of the material soon activated, taking away most of the pain, but the wound still hurt. She quickly reached into the pouch and took out a small reel of adhesive bandaging. She gritted her teeth as another wave of pain hit her, ignoring the effects of the anesthetic. She was glad she at least took some strong antibiotics before starting the mission. They were strong, but by now their affects should be minor. She would have to suffer a fever or infection of unknown strength after this.

By the time she properly sealed the suit rupture and healed the wound, Alenko and Liara had reached and flanked the geth. The geth rose from their positions and began firing at the two, though one of them were immediately destroyed from being unawares. The last geth lasted only a few seconds longer than its counterpart before losing its shields and suffering a barrage of weapons fire from the two team members.

Alenko, ignoring the geth, ran to Tali, who just finished bandaging herself. Liara went to fire at the two geth to ensure their 'deaths'. As Kaidan checked Tali, firing in the pit had become a little more frantic, as did a small series of growls and mechanical roars.

The creature jumped left and right with Shepard firing at it easily. Wrex suffered several wounds from the creature focusing its fire on him and Garrus was forced to pull him to the side. Shepard kept his weapon at shoulder-height as he fired, moving where it moved and dodging whatever it fired. His enhanced reflexes were being pushed to their limits during this firefight. His suit had several small ruptures of their own and the occasional cough could be heard from the commander as he fired, though heavier and more lengthy than the coughs he started the mission with.

The coughs did little to challenge his focus on the creature as he matched his jumps with his bursts, firing and hitting it effectively. He could tell by the increasingly frantic movements it made that it was beginning to die. With a slight grin and an under-breathed cough, he continued to fire at it.

The exchange of weapons fire illuminated the room brilliantly as the occasional dust shroud would form from Shepard's hasty movements. The commander's shields flared whenever the creature would successfully hit him while its own shields constantly flared from his accurate firing.

In a last act as it saw its shields depletion nearing, it easily fell onto the floor and began charging at him. Imre released a hand from the rifle and continued firing at it with one hand while his other reached for his knife sheath. As it finally leaped at him, he dropped his assault rifle. Bringing the knife out he held its handle with his left hand while pushing it greatly with his right hand grasping the butt of the knife.

It landed just left of its cybernetic skull with a crack and a surge of electricity. As the creature's face finally hit the knife, Shepard's rifle also hit the floor with a clank. It's hands moved to the knife slowly with its head shaking before finally slumping lifeless for the second time.

Not long after, it began dissolving in the same glow that caused it to come to life. Shepard pulled his knife out with great force and watched it as it fell, beginning to vanishing. He looked at the dissolving cybernetic endoskeleton as it quickly began disappearing, but turned his attention to his wounded tea member before the last of it could vanish.

Upon reaching the battered Krogan, Wrex stood with a loud grunt and nodded at him, gesturing his good health. Garrus tried to help he krogan stand, but was pushed back lightly as the krogan wanted to get up himself. The trio looked over to where the turian's corpse once lay and stared for a second. A short while after, they began searching the pit for a way to return up.

Alenko appeared from the ledge and dropped a few pieces of metal for them to step on to climb up. Wrex moved up and grasped the outreached hand as he was hoisted up with some help from Garrus and Shepard. Garrus went up next, also grasping the outreached hand and being pulled up. Shepard was the last, stepping onto the metal panels and grabbing the hand of his lieutenant. Upon reaching the top, Imre groaned at the pain his legs and arms felt. He shook it off, as always, and looked at his team. They were all fine, but flinched at seeing the wound on Tali's forearm. He was going to ask Alenko what had happened when a sudden flash of red brought his attention to thee observation screen high above them.

Sovereign had let go of the tower and was floating freely, showing no signs of control. Was Sovereign somehow connected to Saren's cybernetic endoskeleton?

He didn't receive much of an answer as his eyes quickly moved to the Alliance forces, which began firing everything they had at the flagship. He didn't see which ship fired first, as Sovereign combusted in a brilliant ball of fire. It broke apart into several pieces and he was sure he heard a deep wail as it was destroyed, but a new terror reached his eyesight. A large piece of debris.

"Go!" Shepard shouted, pointing to the entrance/exit of the tower. He knew they couldn't beat the impact, but their odds of survival were far greater if they were farther from where it would land. The team quickly got up from their rested positions and all began sprinting to the exit at what speeds their battered and tired bodies would allow.

It wasn't long before a loud crash came from behind them and sent them all different areas. All became unconscious from the ferocity of the impact.

…

Tali awoke with a groan as she felt her head ache severely. She placed a hand over where her visor was and, as soon as she opened her eyes, looked at a rather large ceiling. Getting up, she started looking around. Still suffering from the impact, everything came out as blurry images of red, black and silver. Her vision soon came back to her and she recalled the events to lead her where she lay. She tried getting up but felt a pressure on one of her feet. Looking over to it, she saw a black metal panel pinning her foot down. She bent her knee's and grasped its edges with her hands, eventually picking it up and tossing it to the side, though not very far.

"What was that?" she head a familiar voice ask. She tried following the source and eventually found it coming from a large chunk of debris. "Tali? Shepard? Is that you?" It was Alenko.

"Its me." Tali responded to the lieutenant. She slid her feet to her chest and steadied herself as she began rising, though her knee's felt wobbly. "Where's everyone?" she asked, staggering slightly.

"Everyone's here. Anderson's also here. We just 'found' you, so all that remains is the Commander." Alenko called back. She looked around, searching for Imre.

"Any sign of him, Tali?" Anderson's voice called out.

She spent a few seconds looking around before replying, "No."

"Look around carefully. We thought we lost the two of you when we couldn't find you. We don't want that happening again." Anderson responded.

She looked around carefully for a few more seconds before taking a step over some debris. Moving, she stepped over some more debris, holding on to some for support as she continued to look for Imre. She eventually found his arm sticking from around the corner.

Hurriedly, she moved over what debris blocked her way and got closer to Shepard. Upon nearing him, she was met with a dreaded sight.

Her eyes widening, she dodged what extremely little was in her way until she reached his side. She knelt to his side and looked over him hurriedly.

"No, no, no, no, no." she muttered to herself in an increasingly worried tone. Her hands hovered over where his head lay, unsure of what to do and demanding an action from their controller. She wished she knew what to do. Nothing was wrong with him, but the view of a broken visor and an exposed face brought much fear to her.

"Anderson! Get a med team ready!" she cried out. She heard a response, but she didn't pay much attention to it as her eyes darted back and forth at his exposed face. He was obviously unconscious and, as she also saw, had fragments of his broken visor scattered on his face. She heard a shout come from Anderson who, knowing of the commanders 'special condition', called out for heavy strength antibiotics.

Her hands demanded action and her mind processed what to do. Her hands kept on moving over him, switching back and forth from his face to his chest, unsure of what to do and steadily increasing their shaking. She had classes on something like this happening and she tore through her mind trying to remember them.

As soon as the lesson came back to her, she snatched his hand up and activated his omni-tool. Every second that passed increased her heart beat's rate. Even now, she could clearly hear it as it started deafening her own thoughts. She searched through the list of antibiotics he had and applied the strongest antibiotic she could find, additionally activating the second strongest for safety. She deactivated his omni-tool and gripped the hand in hers tightly as she could do nothing more than sit and wait for the medical team to arrive.

* * *

**Hopefully, we've found all the grammatical errors. There you have it, updated: November/8/2010: 12:25 P.M. [At least over here it is :P]**

**Minor notice. Chapter 5 redo almost complete. If interested in newness, do check it out. Should be finished within the day  
**


	23. Healing

**Well sorry for that. Beta issues and whatnot... full explanation at the bottom. Hopefully, you'll understand what i'm getting at as you read and the Beta'd version will be posted as soon as possible, but again, Beta issues exist, so bear with me the next few chapters.**

**And, the sequel.**

* * *

Tali sat across from her commander, her view obstructed by the machines that helped keep him alive. She maintained an observational silence as her eyes calmly looked over Shepard's body, laying motionless in the Med Bay, save for his rough, ragged breath. As she sat, awaiting a health report from Chakwas, her mind wandered to the events that happened only days ago.

She recalled waiting for the med team to arrive as she kneeled by Shepard's side, a constant panic causing her to search her mind for something else she can do to help Shepard. She was on the verge of tearing as soon as his breathing became heavy and the first signs of illness crept into him. Then she recalled her relief at the arrival of the med team, but the debris still covered the path that lead to her and Shepard. She had to wait an additional few minutes as they tried as best as they could to move the obstruction from their path.

When they reached them, they removed his broken visor and placed a new one in its place. These medics, she found out, were specialized in quarian cases and easily secured him, preparing him for extraction. Instead of going to the medical center however, they brought him aboard the Normandy. She, as well as the entire time, objected greatly to this. The Normandy was never equipped to handle quarian style cases of this severity. All of the complains however, fell on deaf ears as the medics explained how every medical facility, clinics and hospitals alike, were filled with patients. It was a better bet to leave him somewhere where he could get minor medical attention, rather than set him to the side and make him wait. Eventually, all begrudgingly agreed.

Many visited the commander, but not as much as her. Tali knew all too well just how long she was spending simply waiting, but it was all she could do as any tampering with anything could leave him to the illnesses he has without any aid, and potentially death. Her vast amount of free time was mostly due to Adams removing her from engineering, telling her she needed some time to rest and get her wrist healed. She didn't know what to do aside from the periodic checking on her commander, as well as roaming the ship and listening to gossip. Few times, she joined Garrus and helped him perform calibrations on the Mako's weapon systems, but it was far too easy for the engineer, making her loose interest rather fast.

As with every visit, Tali tried to be keen on any signs of recovery Shepard may show, but aside from shifts from easy breathing to eventual wheezing, there was no change and it made her fear the worst for him. He would cough severely a few times, sometimes alarming to the point where she would shout for Chakwas, but she held her tongue as she knew he was only coughing. She hoped it stayed that way until it died down.

Tali's attention on her commander made her oblivious of Chakwas' entering of the room, the doctor holding a datapad in one hand and a capsule in the other. As soon as Tali saw her from the corner of her eye, she looked at the approaching doctor, who's gentle smile told her her commander would be fine as far as she knew, as Chakwas knew a lot.

"You've been here long enough, dear." the doctor spoke, holding the capsule in her hand and presenting it to Tali. Tali grabbed a hold of the capsule and looked at its bland color and texture. Easily, she placed the cylinder under her helmet and let the suit run a minor decontamination of the substance before dispensing it into one of her helmets slots, prepared for use.

"Thank you Chakwas, but i want to stay, to be here when he wakes up."

The doctor nodded. "Ah, young love." she said with a chuckle. Tali's reaction made her laugh a little more. "Don't deny it, Tali. By now most of the crew should know."

The doctor walked over to the quarians side and sat down on the chair beside her, continuing her conversation. "People started to talk in the two days when you didn't go to your pod. Adams took it upon himself to make sure you weren't keeping yourself awake by doing some more work and found that you weren't anywhere else on the ship. Eventually, all that remained were the commander's quarters and he didn't dare walk in for two reasons. One, you two could have been in the middle of something." Again, Tali's reaction caused her to laugh. "Not that kind of something, dear. Anyways, the second reason was that Shepard disliked being disturbed for any reason, and you know what he can do when he's angered."

Tali nodded and was thankful for the silence that followed. Her eyes searched the floor as her mind processed everyone suspecting her relationship with the commander. Few things came to mind, most of them being how the others would treat her. She knew that any kindness from here on out would have been a guise as to not make her upset. If the commander figured Tali was upset, he'd surely pursue as to why and when he finds out that the reason is a person, she didn't doubt that they would have a 'talk'.

The amount of effort he put in her protection had reminded her reminded her of the quarian couples she had seen back on the Flotilla. The men weren't unlike Shepard, always caring for their bonded mates and protecting them in anything situation, on the battlefield or during a verbal conflict, but none of those males where like Shepard. If it was a fight, he would rip the attackers apart with his bare hands if he had to. If it was a verbal conflict, Shepard didn't waste time trying to make it into a physical one. With the thoughts of bond mates coming to mind, a sudden realization struck her. His behavior wasn't much unlike that of a bonded male. Could it mean… no, it couldn't. He might love her, but she wasn't entirely sure if that's what it meant… could it?

Before her mind could wander deeper into the idea, a series of coughs broke from the commander, all muffled under the tight seal of the visor and the heavily polarized screen, though his body shook with its violence. Tali soon found herself on her feet at these loud coughs, and so did Chakwas. Both remained on their feet and watched him carefully as his chest rose and fell uneasily. The constant beeping of the machine beside him to his right sped up, indicating his heart picked up speed from the cough. Chakwas looked at all the machines from where she stood, preparing herself to move to the appropriate station to assist if anything were to happen. Luckily, nothing ever did.

His chest returned to its calm rise and fall pattern as the beeping decreased in velocity, once more returning to its original speed. Chakwas sighed and sat down slowly, looking over at the commander. Tali's fists shook and eventually, she cursed under her breath. Chakwas looked over to her.

"Tali? What's the problem?"

"This is!" Tali immediately responded curtly, gesturing to Shepard. "All I can do is sit and wait for him while he battles microscopic enemies that are invading his bloodstreams! He shouldn't be here, Chakwas! He should be in an actual medical center where people can actually help him! How am I supposed to be fine with the fact that any breath or cough can easily be his last? This isn't right!"

"Tali, its already been explained. We can do nothing; all the hospitals and clinics are filled to the brim with the wounded, civilian and military alike. The best we can do is what we are doing now, constantly feeding him antibiotics and keeping a close eye on him."

"And its not enough, Chakwas. This is not the best anyone can do. Its like your giving meds to a person with the galaxies worst cold and watching him as he takes pill after pill, waiting to see if he'll be fine in the end or die like others before him. I don't want him to be that person, Chakwas. There has to be something else you can do!"

"Tali, all I can do is put in a request to move him to a more certified and capable medical facility nearest to us, and before you tell me to do that I will tell you now that I have. The order is on hold until the crowds have died down, and I'm afraid that wont happen for the next few days… maybe even a week."

At that, Tali gave a frustrated groan and resisted the urge to punch the wall as Shepard normally did at these times. There was truly nothing she could do but wait, and since it was someone she cared for, she had trouble being okay with the position they put him in. After a full two minutes of standing and collecting her thoughts, Tali sighed and too sat her seat next to the doctor.

The back of her helmeted head came into contact with the wall as she looked up once more at Shepard, her emotions all revolving around being sad at his current, battered state. She wanted so much to touch him, to tell him he would be fine and hopefully let her words reach him, but all she could do was sit and wait, just as she did for the past few days. Eventually, her head turned over to Chakwas and she stalled, trying to choose her words carefully.

"I… I'm sorry about that, Chakwas." She apologized. "I don't know what came over me." The doctor chuckled, surprising Tali. Hadn't her display worried the doctor? She received her answer a second later.

"Love is hard to contain, isn't it Tali? You just displayed it, showing that you wanted what was best for him so he could be with you under better conditions. I haven't seen a display like that for years and its certainly bringing back memories." Chakwas replied with a smile.

Was that it? Was that feeling driving her to question every motive to simply speed up Shepard's recovery and keep him safe…? Kheelah, she was acting like a bonded female quarian.

Tali remained quiet for the remainder of the time she spent in the room. Eventually, her wrist began to light up, informing her that the time she assigned herself for overlooking Shepard's recovery was over. She could stay for as long as she liked, but she forced herself to be useful in other places. Who knows what could happen if she wasn't somewhere else, ready to fix technical problems?

Sitting up, Tali nodded to Chakwas. "Thank you doctor, for everything."

"Think nothing of it dear. Come back anytime you wish, your keeping an eye on him is helping me get other things done." the doctor replied with a smile and a nod.

Tali looked over at Shepard and gave a silent prayer for his recovery, then moved to the door. As soon as the door opened, the busyness of the Normandy was once more shown to her. Crewmen walked back and forth, reports in their hands and workstations in mind. A fraction of the crew volunteered for search and rescue operations, leaving most of the ship empty when everyone was where they were assigned to be, but for now most of the crew was in the second deck, going about their business.

A familiar figure sat at the mess table with his armor on and a report in his hand, as well as a cup of human coffee. Alenko took a drink of the still hot beverage, but paid it no mind as his entire focus was on the report. Tali's presence as she approached him changed all that.

"How is he? Any signs of recovery?" the Lieutenant asked, placing both report and coffee on the table.

"Nothing." Tali replied in a sad tone, pulling a chair and sitting across from him. Alenko shook his head and stared at the report that was placed on the table, though he didn't read it.

"Three days and nothing but coughs and wheezes… damn it."

"He'll recover soon, Alenko. Nothing can keep him down for long, you know that." Tali replied modestly.

Alenko stared at the report before eventually nodding. "I know, Tali… and something tells me you'll be there when it happens."

The remark surprised her, but a knowing look in his eyes told her he knew everything. Without asking, Tali nodded.

"I will… at least I'll try to be there."

"Its nothing to lose sleep over for, Tali. He'll wake up when his body is ready. Remember, he's only in a coma from the impact, the illnesses in him aren't the reason he's out cold."

"I know, Alenko. I just wish he'd get up. It feels strange… not hearing his voice these last few days." Tali said, lowering her head and thinking to herself.

"I know what you mean, Tali. Since Pressley is the XO, he's taken command and his voice isn't as demanding, or synthetic as the commanders."

The two shared what relative silence they could in the busied mess. Eventually, the remainder of the crew came to mind.

"Where are the others?" Tali asked.

"Garrus and Wrex are in the cargo bay, Liara's over by the helm with Joker and I'm here for a while until I get this report straightened out." he replied, gesturing to the data pad.

"Oh. Alright." Tali responded, figuring the question to have been a waste of time. Why would she need to know that? She doesn't need to see them.

Another short silence spread between the two. Alenko eventually turned his attention back on the datapad and began running his fingers across the screen, his expression showing annoyance every now and then. Tali sat up, causing Alenko to look up at her.

"I'm heading down to engineering. Adams may have given me some time off, but I just don't know what to do with all of it. See you later, Kaiden."

He waved her goodbye and she turned for the elevator. Not long after she disappeared from his sight, he sighed and turned his attention back on the datapad.

…

In the cargo bay, Garrus was slumped over his sniper rifle, looking into the barrel and constantly frowning upon the weapons condition. Wrex did the same with his shotgun.

The clanks of Garrus' attempts to repair the weapon echoed throughout the nearly empty cargo bay. An engineer occasionally exited the engine room and headed for the elevator, but the only actual people that stayed in the bay were the requisitions officer and the two aliens attempting to fix their overused weapons.

Garrus shifted the barrel of the rifle in one angle and tried removing it from its metallic frame, but it didn't come out like it should have. It was officially useless now.

With a grunt, the turian gave up on the weapon and placed it on the crate near the Mako. Garrus looked over the set of weapons he'd deemed 'FUBAR' on the crate. All were used during the mission and nearly all suffered from the debris crash in the Council chamber. Primary weapons suffered all of the damage he'd expected while secondary were roughly in good condition.

With another sigh, the turian grasped the head of a shotgun and placed it on his lap, starting the dismemberment of the weapon for an accurate test, though he was certain it would yield little promise in condition.

On the far side of the Cargo bay, Wrex stared at the floor near him, his expression giving the impression that he was in deep thought. Both aliens continued their actions until Garrus made the first actual move several minutes later.

Standing up from where he sat, Garrus took an assault rifle in one hand and a shotgun in the other. He clasped both weapons on his back and proceeded to take hold two pistols. Those were also clasped onto him. Last, he grabbed one more pistol and a sniper rifle before eventually walking over to the krogan.

"These are the only stable ones." he informed the krogan as soon as he was near enough. Examining the small signatures on the sides of the weapons, he placed them in their respectful owners lockers and sealed each with a hiss. The last weapon to go was a shotgun, Wrex's shotgun.

"Out of all the weapons, yours surprised me the most, Wrex." Garrus admitted, sealing the locker shut. "Being overused, I didn't think it'd still be in working condition. Seems like you knew what you were doing when you decided to mod them yourself."

"Frictionless material. It makes every weapon better and efficient." the krogan replied. "That and shredder rounds will make my day anytime."

With the ending of his comment, Wrex didn't bother looking at the staring turian. A second later, the elevator door opened, revealing Tali. She stepped out and raised a hand to the two aliens. Garrus raised a hand. Wrex simply nodded. She didn't spend much time lingering on the exchange of gestures as she made her way to the engine room, an engineer coming out as soon as she entered.

"I haven't seen her around much." Wrex stated almost suddenly after her disappearance.

"She spends time in the med bay." Garrus responded. Wrex turned his head to him and Garrus simply shrugged. "With Shepard."

"The quarian attached herself someone, and the commander at that? I never figured him to be the type to like people, let alone get affectionate… that's to say, 'if' he likes her."

"I don't know." Garrus replied with a shrug. "All I do know is that she's been meaning to tell him, but I'm pretty sure something was up as soon as she stopped reporting back to her pod."

Both shared a silence as the conversation came to a close. Eventually, Garrus made way for the elevator.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on in C-Sec. See if they need my help." he reported. Wrex didn't respond, but merely returned his gaze to the floor and began thinking to himself once more. Garrus leaned against a wall as the elevator door began shutting and noticed Wrex begin to move only when the door shut.

With a sigh and the sound of the elevators gears beginning to move, Garrus wondered just how far Tali had gone, and was willing to go, just to be with the commander.

…

The hum of the engine's speed during the check up that was happening in the lower deck easily vibrated lowly beneath the doctors feet. It was hardly noticeable, but with her constant sitting, all she could do was notice it.

As she typed away at her terminal, composing a report on Shepard's seemingly improving conditions, she stumbled upon something that made her brows furrow with confusion.

"That cant be right…" she said aloud.

Pushing the seat away from the desk and walking over to the commander's body, Chakwas took care as to not disturb the man or the machines helping him. Waving a hand near one of the consoles, a baby-blue screen appeared. Chakwas pressed a few of the keys and ran a quick diagnostic of Shepard's body.

Once more, confusion struck her as the same results appeared on the screen. She looked over to the commander, and back to the screen. She was debating on making a decision that she was unsure of, but what was happening to him lead her to make her decision. She had to do it.

Running both hands on the screen, Chakwas glanced at the commander a few times before growing uneasy with what could happen. His condition was rather critical and she didn't exactly know what would come of extracting DNA at this moment, but since it would only be a little, she began figuring the affects would be little.

Facing the commander completely and pressing the last key, a small metallic appendage came from above Shepard's resting position, the object on the end of the appendage being a needle. The needle sought out one of is suits slots and entered easily, the needle's point easily adjusting to the size of the slot. On a quick motion, it thrust forward by a centimeter and began taking in a small amount of Shepard's blood.

He didn't move or flinch, meaning it wasn't felt or he was too full of antibiotics to notice it. Two seconds later, the vial and needle moved from the slot in his suit and placed an anesthetic, as well as bandaging material over the area it pierced and moved back.

Chakwas took the vial and rested the appendage in its proper place before returning to her desk and placing a hint of the blood in a miniature disk. Placing the disk on a small machine near her terminal, Chakwas let the machine run a full scan on the sample and, soon enough, the results all came in a long list detailing everything about him DNA-wise.

Chakwas read the list carefully and once again came up with the confusing error… or was it an error? Could the commander have… no, it was experimental. Still, the possibility was there.

Chakwas looked at the results once more before eventually turning to Shepard and walking over to him. She once again minded the machines and accessed his omni-tool with a tap of the button on his wrist.

The orange screen appeared and Chakwas opened the list of antibiotics he had prepared within his suit. She set the list to tell her which one of the antibiotics were the strongest and the one on the top made her eyes widen. He had taken the experimental cure.

Chakwas jogged back to her terminal and ran the diagnostic once more, but a more surprising feature came up. His body was absorbing the fluids within the vial and was easily coping with its chemicals. She didn't know how to react as each new run of the diagnostics gave even more surprising results. One thing was for certain however.

His immune system was fixing itself, and fast.

* * *

***Sigh* Well, theres something. Guess i'll need a new Beta, if not for a while. My guy's got exams coming in and he's becoming less and less available. So... yeah... anyways, this is the Un-Beta'd version, so if you see anything sucky, its because of being Un-Beta'd... obviously. Hopefully, you kow what im getting at. Sorry for the long silence, but im back, and unlike lastime, its kinda for real this time. Plots secured, next five chapters are planned and next one is already underway. Its good to be home.**


	24. Torn Apart

The engines soft hum brought comfort to her as she ran what felt like the seventh set of statistical scans in the last hour. So many were not necessary, but she found herself needing to repeat the process as her mind would always drift to Shepard, and would embarrassingly stay until she'd noticed her mind had gone elsewhere. With forced effort, she finally finished the scans and gave a sigh of contentment before raising her hand and delivering it to Joker.

She wasn t supposed to be here. 'They' weren't supposed to be here. Not her, not Shepard, not the crew... not yet. Their leave lasted only to its second week before being called back to duty. They were the best the council races had at the moment, and they knew it. At least they made her job easier by sending them on low-risk missions. Trying to slowly prepare them for the harder missions, she supposed. She sighed sadly and dragged her fingers onto the holographic pad.

Her and Shepard... They were supposed to... Intai'sei... He'd spent a great deal of time teasing her on the subject and whose to say it didn't work? Every time her mind would have gone to the name of the planet, a heat would slowly course through her. She was supposed to experience... intimacy. Intimacy with the one she knew she loved. Her feelings sank on the spot as her eyes gradually began to search the floor sadly. She wanted him to know how he wasn't alone anymore, how she'd always be there for him. It was an unwritten meaning that only quarians both understood and took to heart. Intimacy brings a special bond between the two participants. If only...

Tali slowly forced her mind away and the sad frown slowly curved to a smile. Simply because she couldn't express her love intimately, didn't mean she didn't try. What time they had was spent on leave was in Imre's terms, relaxation-time for the crew who much needed it. The crew would disperse randomly to shops, entertainment hubs, relaxation centers and more occasionally, dance clubs. All of it paid in advance by the council for the crew who saved the Citadel. And she would force him to tag along.

He would try busying himself with weapons maintenance or claim to be expecting someone, but eventually she had none of it. She forced him out of his quarters and dragged him along on many trips with her now-standard friends, Kaiden and Garrus. Not literally of course, she simply found a way to... ensure he would go. Tali sighed again and closed her eyes as she replayed the pleasant events in her mind. He'd shown little interest in everything, but there were plenty of times her suggestions would bring a comically raised brow from the commander. It wasn't until a certain night that she finally managed to have him dance with her.. and Keelah he could dance.

Somehow, for some reason, he'd learned to dance in the ways much like those on the Fleet, and though there was no one there to watch them, they would have been in awe. It wasn't a normal sight watching quarians dance together, but as it was a rather... intimate dance, the call for being very close would have been an out-standing factor. As ever, he preferred not to talk about it when they were finished, but Tali learned to hold her questions and would merely embrace his surprised figure, thanking him for opening up slowly. Despite his nature, she could have sworn he'd of returned the embrace.

Tali cleared her throat with a blush as thoughts of just how close their dance was came to mind. It was somewhat of a miracle that she'd remembered all the steps... and amazing that he did as well. It must have been forever since he'd attempted anything like it. She found her smile and blush deepening as another thought came to mind. All who learned were told what the dance was for. Though it was always great for the more advanced of students as a means to simply let loose, it also held a hidden gesture in it. Maybe... maybe he felt like something more than a weapon as some time... maybe-

"Brace for evasive maneuvers!" The call came suddenly and soon she felt subtle but noticeable shifts in the ships hull. Joker was dodging like crazy. Wait, weren't the stealth fields engaged? Who coul- Tali fell back as the ship jerked hard and she swore she heard an explosion. The thud of her helmet doesn't make a bang that loud. Groaning, the shifts continued as she struggled to her feet and jogged to her terminal. With widening eyes, she noticed a great number of systems failing, as well as an engine, a 'whole' engine. Her fingers attempted to re-route needed power, but another jerk and explosion rocked the ship. Luckily for her, her stance kept her balance, but what was happening did not escape her. They were under attack.

The lights turned red as Joker called for an emergency evacuation and Tali was both surprised and afraid as the sound of several scrambling crewmembers made itself heard. Returning to the terminal, she ship went through several more jerks and smaller explosions before the sounds of unclasping escape pods was heard. Her heart was in a panic as it soon dawned her if she stayed, there'd be no more pds left. Fighting her feelings and diverting power in a ditch-effort of helping the ship, she eventually gave up and ran for the door. Only just near the exit though, a beam of light struck ahead of her and she gave a shocked gasp before a crate nearby exploded and with widened eyes, she caught a glimpse of a solid, reeling object headed for her before her vision went dark.

* * *

"Going down with the ship wont change anything Joker!" Imre snapped. The pilots fingers ran rapidly over his terminal and it was hardly a second after Imre had finished that he snapped a, "No! I can still save her!" His fingers stalled instantly though as a buzzing made itself heard. "Oh no. They're coming around for another attack!" Shepard gritted his teeth and held a nearby loose panel for support and only a second after did a beam hit the ship just behind them, sliding as penetrated through an opening in the hull. It stopped shortly after. He'd had enough of it.

"We're leaving. Now!" He gripped Jokers arm tightly and pulled him up. The pilot, with submissive understanding, groaned in pain loudly, "Alright, alright!" Shepard helped the pilot to the nearby pod and helped him sit. Checking around the ship one last time, Shepard took a seat with the pilot. "Any word from Tali?" he asked, opening his omni-tool. Joker tried recalling before talking in a nervous, energy-high stutter "Ah, sh-she was i-i-in the engine room last time." Shepard raised his head and looked at the pilot. Without talking, he left the pod. "Shepard? Shepard the ships gonna blow any second!"

Shepard clicked the button beside the pod and didn't bother looking back as Joker hit the sealed hatch before the pod detached. Easily, he flung himself over to the broken elevator and fluidly floated to it. Looking briefly, he found a large hole melted off and carefully angled himself away from the smoldering metal down several levels until he came to the hatch for the cargo hold and engineering deck. The doors were broken, but he made due with the small hole that was left for him to crawl through. Minding his helmet, Shepard finally came to view what was left of the ships cargo hold, nothing but large smoldering holes filling it. Another beam struck and he could hear more destruction just outside of the ship. An engine, he noted.

Scanning the room quickly, he found a floating, oddly shaped object and felt his eyes widen as he identified it. "Tali!" He flung himself to her and soon came to grasp her floating form, hardly having time to search his thoughts as his rapidly beating chest deafened him. Her eyes were closed and her body was non-responsive. Fighting the urge to assume the worst, he activated his omni-tool and with a panic, ran it over her. The suspense helped little as his eyes bore down on the omni-tool as it loaded her condition and as soon as it showed her to be unconscious, he felt his eyes moisten somewhat. Alive... Oh, thank-

A beam struck nearby, this one larger than the rest. This was it. He searched the room again and his eyes came upon a dead engineer inside of a pod, killed by shrapnel from a blast he guessed. Breathing through his mouth heavily, he launched himself at the engineering pod and quickly undid the killed engineer before bringing Tali in place. Fastening what little straps where undamaged, he searched the pod closely but found nothing for him. A dread crept on him as he realized he'd have to be left behind. Looking at Tali's unconscious state however, the dread stopped and a comfort slowly rose. Despite the large beam tearing through the ships cargo bay and progressing upwards, Imre gave a small laugh. At least she'll be alive.

Whether it be fate or a surprisingly quick-recovering nervous system, Tali's eyes blinked open and very soon she was searching behind him. The situation made itself heavily known. "Shepard, what-" She looked down on herself and felt a painful dread envelop her. A single-man pod. Looking back at him, she shook her head. "No. No, no, no.", "I love you." he merely replied, and with a smooth motion, he pressed his visor against hers. She stared with fear in her eyes as he slowly rubbed his visor against hers twice before feeling something close to her hands. "I love you.. so much." he repeated and with a hard tug, something snapped and it took Tali a second to realize what it was before the hatch instantly sealed and the pod shot itself away from the ship.

Shepard stood alone in the cargo bay eyes on the floor before slowly forcing himself to look at her rapidly vanishing pod. At least she'll be alive, he repeated. With a small set of explosions, followed by much louder ones, Shepard closed his eyes and had one final image of his quarian engineer before a loud explosion came from behind and a great surge of heat invaded him.

With a large explosion in the cargo bay, the rest of the ship followed as the core of the ship finally had enough and grew in intensity before overloading and destroying what was left of the Normandy in a grand explosion. When the ball of fire finally cleared, nothing but debris remained of the once-famous ship, and in mere seconds, both ship and captain soon descended into the planets atmosphere, damaged body indeterminable as it fell with the Normandy, and what crew honorably died along with them.

* * *

Garrus impatiently paced outside of the Leonidas pod-recovery bay, a number of the Normandy crew behind him as they waited for a retrieved pod to be brought and opened. He felt angry for the Normandy, sorrow for the lost and pent up energy for finding out who else had survived. Everything seemed to slow down however as the pod finally came to view. With his heart beating loudly, the turian waited far more impatiently as the room pressurized itself for the pods occupant and finally opened its doors. He jogged to it.

Stopping short, the turian eyes the large pod swiftly before finding his target and latching onto it before pulling hard. Streaks of steam escaped the sides of the hatch before they snapped open and the turian, along with three other ground team members felt their hearts stop as their eyes met upon Tali, the quarian shaking with grief, and two objects in her hands. A small OSD, and a small, clinking dog-tag whose etched name was visible to all. _Imre'Shepard._

* * *

Three days later...

"Its not fair you know." the Lt. stated aloud almost instantly. Garrus turned to him. "What?", "Its not fair. Him gone." Garrus returned his gaze to the expanse of space just through the screen before them, nodding slowly. "...yeah.", Kaiden breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "...you ever wonder what might have happened if we stayed back with him? If we didn't leave until we were sure everyone was safe?", "I try not to." Garrus replied. Swaying his jaw thoughtfully, he adds, "Besides... he would have shouted us out for the first pod out of there." Both gave an uneasy laugh before remaining silent.

"...and Tali?", "Leaving. Wants to head home." Garrus sighed quietly. "Understandable. There s nothing here for her anymore. Considering everything... she probably wants to be with her family.", "...do they know?", "Hmm?", "Do they know? About them?" Garrus shook his head slowly. "I don t think anyone outside the ship knows.", "...damn." Both listened to the hum of the dreadnaughts engines for a while before Kaiden asked, "And you? Where are you going?", "...C-Sec. At least for now. I'll see what i can do, but the moment they try to hold me back from arresting someone... I don t know." The turian shook his head, then turned to the Lt. "And what about you? Back to Anderson?" , "Afraid so. He asked for me personally. Something about undergoing some missions, but he's also going to give me some time to deal with any grievances i have.", "...and you have some?", "...yeah."

More silence. Things were becoming awkward. Eventually Garrus stated, "She'll miss it, the funeral.", "I know. I wasn't planning on going either.", "...me neither." Both shared a mutual understanding. It wasn't that they dislike the commander. They merely wished to mourn him in their own way. Going to a public, empty-casket funeral was not that way. He wouldn't have wanted one either.

"And the others?" Kaiden asked. Garrus shrugged. "Didn't say. The only one bothering with the funeral is Joker and Chakwas... but they're understandable." After a brief silence, a beep came and one of the ships many comms officers called to Garrus. "Officer Vakarian, its time." Garrus moved to stand and patted his plate-armored shins a few times. "She's leaving. I'll go say my goodbyes." Nodding to the Lt., Garrus made for the door and stopped as soon as Kaiden called to him. "Garrus," The turian turned his head. Kaiden remained seated only a few seconds further. "...I'll say goodbye too." Giving a nod and waiting for the Lieutenant to fall in behind him, the two team members made the short trip to the hangar bay.

This was where the bonds of family would sever itself from the team. At least they made one hell of a family...

* * *

_Two standard solar years later..._

_/[Location undisclosed]/_

Jacob Taylor gritted his teeth as the mechs fired down on his position. The question of 'why' they were firing at him played in his mind briefly once more before he rose and fired a volley of shots at one. The mech jerked its shoulder back violently before losing its head to Jacobs weapon and while the ex-Alliance marine would enjoy boasting on his kill, another mech took its place just nearby. "Damn it!" he cursed as a shot scratched his shoulder. They were getting a little more accurate. It brought some relief and worry at the mechs accuracy. Relief in that they missed, worry as, were there to be an actual assault on their base, the mechs wouldn't put up a fight at all.

He prepared another clip for his weapon, but looked up quickly as the door nearby opened and a mech shot out from the door before violently breaking apart on the opposite end of the hall. The operative turned and felt his jaw drop as a quarian-like figure stepped out, loading a pistol with a thermal clip and turning to look at Jacob through an onyx-black visor. It didn't help any that the visor itself was concealed behind a hood just as dark. Taking his eyes of the operative for a second, the quarian eyed a mech before reaching out and tugging his blue-hued fist back. Turning, Jacob found a mech not simply pulled, but tossed back violently. He couldn t help but give a "Damn."

Weapon raised, the quarian fired down at the mechs as he made his way towards Jacob and leaned down beside the operative just before ejecting a clip. Looking over his shoulder, Jacob kept himself in cover just before greeting the stranger. "Cerberus Operative Jacob Taylor at your service." he grinned. Being civil under fire was something he always found humorous. The quarian checked his weapon before hitting its side and prepping it as a yellow miniature holo-screen appeared at its side. Tungsten rounds. With a blue-hued fist, the quarian rose from its cover and fired accurately at two mechs, striking their shoulders before destroying their heads. Shooting his hand out on the last one, he forced it towards him with a violent pull and before it could reach him, he thrust out his other biotics-fused fist with a roar, enjoying the sight and sound its chest dented inwards before it shot forward violently, breaking apart as it hit the wall.

Jacob rose from his cover, unable to stop himself from saying, "Damn." Looking at the quarian, who nonchalantly used his biotics to pick up his dropped weapon, he asked, "Who are you." The quarian examined his weapon one final time before turning to the human. "I don't know who you are." His voice was gruff and the annoyed and angered look in his eyes told Jacob he wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. "I don't know where I am, and I don't care whats happening. You're going to answer my questions. All of them." He was serious. Very. His instincts told him to reach for his weapon, but he knew somehow that if he tried, he'd be dead in a second. Turning to pace around the operative, the quarian observed him closely before stopping at Jacobs right. The quarian turning, Jacob could see just behind his onyx-black visor the lava-red eyes that bore down on him intensely

"I am Imre'Shepard vas Normandy nar Hyami, former Alliance soldier and Spectre for the Council and you're going to tell me all I want to know... or I'll kill you."

* * *

_Fin to one story..._

_Beginning of another..._


	25. Bruden

A sudden muscle spasm. A flinch. No reason behind it whatsover. But then again, there was _that_ possibility, and seeing no other reason...

His eyes opened.

In the dark core of the aged ship of a fortress rose the head of one of the galaxy's most feared mercenary groups and private army's. And the grin that spread beneath his visor was enough to persuade any that he was mad.

Armor-clad boots paced over meter upon meter of aged, crimson metal until he'd reached the large, empty wall he'd so long ago lost interest in. A swift swipe of his active arm and the rusted gears of the walls panels breathed to life, retracting the wall inch by inch until the void of space was all but presented to him.

They said he'd been killed. That there was no body. No. He couldn't have been killed. Not officially. Not unless he was the one who did it. Ever more widely, his grin spread. Sure he was mad. But can one truly be mad when one knows it?

The armored tips of his fingers ran over the screen and after giving it two soft runs, he dug into the thick glass and listened to the glass screech as he began drawing patterns. Faster and faster his fingers scratched their surface until finally it was finished. A crude reflection of himself. Of _themselves_.

He stared past the mirrored visor, to where the eyes would have been and the expanse of space that filled it. Perhaps a reunion was in order.

He chuckled lowly, deeply, and most anyone could have sworn his voice echoed that of a hero killed roughly two years before.

"Welcome back _brother_."

* * *

_Soon...  
_


	26. No Sequel

_Scared you with the title didn't I?  
_

_It will continue, I keed.  
_

_Like the cancer that has been diagnosed, the waiting must be killer huh?_

_In the off-chance some of you wish to take 'justice' into your own hands and try them (your hands that is) on making an AU sequel to the AP fic/series, be my guest._

_In related news, your reappearing and disappearing hero is back for what could be 'it' in terms of production focus and whatnot. Not like I ever left anyways, but getting a few letters in the mailbox threatening your life in exchange for fanfics will do that to a person. Oh well._

_In unrelated news, there's a new poll I'm sure all of you will enjoy. Just click that link to my profile and cast your votes. Violators of the poll will be prosecuted and made to eat their least favorite brand of cereal._

_Without any milk._


End file.
